SOS Canidé en Perdition
by Hisokaren
Summary: Sirius est au plus bas. Véritable déchet depuis la mort de son cher filleul, il sombre de jour en jour dans un abîme de déréliction. De qui viendra son salut ? Défis de Kimmy Lyn.
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteuse _**: Moua.

**_Titre _**: SOS Canidé en Perdition.

**_Bases _**: Harry Potter

**_Genre _**: **SLAHS donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR ! Romance – Général (**je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est du Drame et je ne peux pas non plus affirmer que c'est de l'Humour, alors j'ai trouvé un compromis

**_Rating _**: **M (**et oui, le lemon revient en force ! lol

**_Couple _**: **SBDM (**non, non, vous ne rêvez pas

**_Disclaimer _**: Ceux que vous connaissez sont à JKR, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

**_Statu _**: **2-Shot (**je pense...

**_Résumé _**: Sirius est au plus bas. Véritable déchet depuis la mort de son cher filleul, il sombre de jour en jour dans un abîme de déréliction. De qui viendra son salut ? Défi de Kimmy Lyn.

**_Note _**: Kikôô !

Si je vous dis « **Kimmy Lyn **» vous me répondez « **DEFI** ! ». Vous apprenez vite, lol.

Après qu'elle m'ait _gentiment_ défié sur un **HPLV**, puis sur un **SSNL**, nous en arrivons au **SBDM**.

**Voici les termes du défi :**

**«** Pour ne pas déroger à la tradition, un nouveau défi, mais cette fois il ne devrait pas être trop difficile (_c'est cela oui..._). Es-tu capable de m'écrire un **Draco – Sirius** ? (_Nous verrons bien n.n''_). Tu avais l'air bien parti (_conf. No ordinary Love_). Et cette fois, n'oublie pas : **rating M **(_chassez le naturel... n.n_). Et pour corser encore un peu la difficulté pour toi, **Harry doit être mort **(_ben voyons_). Il vient de mourir et **Sirius ne s'en remet pas**. Ou peut être dans les bras de notre blondinet préféré. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu y arrives (_telle est la question_). **»**

Mais bon, je ne me plains pas, surtout quand on sait qu'elle a voulu me faire écrire un Severus Snape VS **tous** les rouquins Weasley-fils. Et quand je dis, tous, c'est tous ! lol. Une idée que j'avais proposée aux **_Reporters sans Vertus_** et qui a failli me jeter dans l'impasse du « Tel est _prise_ qui croyait prendre ». Donc je m'en tire plutôt bien je dois dire.

Alors, sans plus tarder : BONNE LECTURE ! En espérant que ce ne soit pas catastrophique, mais bon « L'espoir fait vivre » comme on dit.

**Deux gros baisers pour mes tortionnaires préférées : KIM et ma béta adorée ISHTAR (qui ne me torture pas vraiment, mais qui aimerait bien n.n) ! Ishtar : Oh que oui ! Mouhahaha :b**

_**Dernière petite note :** Les retours au passé (ou Flash-back si vous préférez) seront en italiques._

_**SOS CANIDE EN PERDITION**_

**_Chapitre I : « Animagus dormiens nunquam titillandus » _**

Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la respiration laborieuse, Sirius se précipita vers Harry. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, son épaule démise le lançait impitoyablement et le sang qui s'échappait de son flanc gauche l'affaiblissait, mais son désir de retrouver Harry était plus fort encore.

Allongé dans l'herbe, parmi un incroyable amoncellement de gravats et autres ruines, reposait inerte le jeune corps du Survivant. Sirius, bravant la douleur pour faire quelques longues et pénibles foulées, arriva près de lui et se figea aussi brutalement que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il avait vu l'adolescent s'écrouler à terre.

Harry, son cher Harry était méconnaissable.

Sa peau jadis si blanche et douce avait une effrayante couleur violette. Son front était parsemé de bleus, d'entailles et de blessures se perdant parfois sur son cuir chevelu. Ses joues si fraîches et rondes étaient creuses et lacérées. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses étaient entièrement entaillées ("cochées" je connais pas) et ne formaient plus qu'une misérable masse de chair boursouflée et encroûtée de sang sec, d'où ne s'échappait aucun souffle de vie. Le reste du corps n'était pas en meilleur état et ce que Sirius pouvait voir entre les lambeaux de vêtements pendants lamentablement de-ci delà, était, en un mot, atroce.

Il fixa intensément son filleul, espérant, priant pour qu'il bouge, mais les paupières longées des longs cils noirs de l'adolescent restaient closes. Irrémédiablement et cruellement closes.

Harry Potter était bel et bien mort.

Sirius n'entendrait plus jamais le son cristallin de son rire, ne verrait plus jamais son sourire chaleureux, ses immenses yeux verts si brillants et pétillants de vie, ni ses joues rosir de plaisir après chaque bouchée de chocolat.

L'ancien Prisonnier oscilla et sentit son cœur se briser. Sirius refusait d'accepter ça. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il avait déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers : James, Lily, Remus et maintenant _lui_.

Non. C'était trop. Bien trop. Beaucoup trop !

Il agrippa brusquement les épaules glacées d'Harry et le secoua énergiquement, y mettant force, rage et douleur mêlées. Mais Harry _s'obstinait_ à laisser ses paupières fermées. L'adolescent lui _refusait_ l'accès à ses yeux d'émeraude, aussi vibrants qu'un rayon de soleil. Son corps était rigide, bleu, froid : mort.

« Harry réveille-toi, cria-t-il désespéré. Allez ouvre les yeux !!! »

Dumbledore s'approcha de l'homme et s'agenouilla près de lui, le saisissant doucement par les épaules. Le vieil homme, au port altier, droit et fier malgré les années, semblait en ce moment ployer sous le poids des ans. Son visage altéré par les saisons, était marqué de profondes rides, appuyant sa fatigue et le chagrin qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

« Sirius, souffla-t-il péniblement, arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Harry... Harry est mort, murmura-t-il au bord des larmes. »

« NON ! NON ! Ce… Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »

L'animagus se dégagea promptement de la poigne du vieux sorcier et fronça les sourcils. Ses pupilles dilatées par la tristesse étaient voilées par les larmes, et son cœur déchiré par l'affliction saignait abondamment. Un regard au visage abîmé d'Harry et il eut un brusque hoquet de douleur. Il fondit en larmes sur le corps sans chaleur de son filleul, du Survivant, d'Harry, fils de son défunt meilleur ami.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous ais définitivement quitté, gémit-t-il sa voix cassée par les sanglots. Reviens Harry, s'il te plaît, reviens avec moi… »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

« C'est absolument HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Draco Malfoy, charmant, incroyablement séduisant, noble et blond, oublia toute règle de bienséance et se leva tel un dément de son siège. Son regard anthracite d'une froideur désormais célèbre lançait moult éclairs et ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles étaient colorées d'un rouge enragé malgré tout très seyant. Inutile de dire qu'il venait de perdre son sang-froid et à l'impassibilité, un art où il était passé maître, venait d'être substituée l'indignation la plus farouche.

« Draco, s'il te plaît calme-toi. »

« Comment voulez-vous que je me calme, après ce que vous venez de me demander, Professeur ?! rétorqua-t-il hargneusement. »

Les mains croisées devant sa longue barbe blanche, Dumbledore le fixait tranquillement de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ce qui énerva davantage le Serpentard blond. Arpentant de long en large le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, Draco se mit en devoir de justifier son refus, on ne peut plus clair et net !

« Écoutez Professeur, je comprends bien vos motivations et croyez-moi, quand je dis que je partage votre avis. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas... »

« Laissez-moi finir ! se récria Draco en se raidissant. Je sais qu'il a besoin d'aide, mais et je vous le répète, il est absolument hors de question que je prenne en charge Sirius Black ! »

Le blond s'avança vers le secrétaire en bois de chêne et posa ses mains dessus, plantant son regard décidé dans celui du vieux sorcier. Lequel vieux sorcier tenta encore une fois de faire entendre raison à l'un de ses anciens élèves.

« Draco... »

« Je sais ce qu'il a fait pour moi pendant la guerre, reprit-il avec plus d'ardeur. Je sais que sans lui, je serais au mieux en train de croupir dans les geôles miteuses d'Azkaban et au pire probablement six pieds sous terre à me brûler les fesses dans les flammes de l'enfer ! Je sais tout cela et je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant, mais Professeur, je ne **peux pas** l'aider. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, lui donnant une inflexion étrangement amère.

Dumbledore soupira et daigna, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, se lever de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Fumseck, sous le regard acéré de Draco et se mit à caresser avec tendresse le plumage de son fidèle Phénix.

« Draco, si je te le demande c'est parce que tu es notre dernier espoir. Sirius refuse qu'on l'aide, c'est un fait, mais il en a désespérément besoin et nous le savons tous les deux. Tu es le seul qui puisse encore faire quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ? demanda-t-il sèchement. »

Lentement, le Directeur se tourna vers lui et sourit gentiment.

« Tu le sais pourtant, non ? répondit-il mystérieusement. »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du blond et alors qu'il allait se remettre à hurler, son parrain, resté silencieux jusque-là, prit soudainement la parole.

« Draco, Sirius a perdu la seule famille qui lui restait. Son monde s'est effondré à la mort de Potter. Si tu avais réellement ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de considération pour l'amitié que tu avais nouée avec Potter et le soutien que t'a apporté Sirius pendant la guerre, tu le ferais. Cet homme est dévasté. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit, alors que de son côté, Draco, les yeux arrondis de stupeur, le souffle coupé, était coi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, Severus Snape prendrait la défense de Sirius Black. Son meilleur ennemi, celui qui avait failli le tuer dans sa jeunesse, celui qu'il s'était juré de haïr jusqu'à sa mort.

Digne et droit, le Professeur de Potions fixait de ses onyx les iris d'argent de son filleul. Rien dans son regard ébène ne démontrait une quelconque source de malaise, aucune gêne, juste une froide détermination et une once de supplication. Ce qu'il venait de lui demander se résumait à : _Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour moi. _

« Pourquoi ? fut la seule chose que Draco fut capable de prononcer. »

« Les raisons qui me poussent à te demander ce service ne regardent que moi, répondit-il, j'en suis navré. »

Le blond considéra encore quelques instants son parrain : _Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Potter_.

Puis, sans que rien ne puisse le prévoir, Draco tourna les talons et sortit du bureau non sans lancer un « J'accepte » grognon suivi d'un « Je m'installerai demain ».

« Je savais que vous réussiriez à le convaincre. »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je l'ai fait. »

« Je sais, mon ami, je sais. »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

Il était trempé.

La pluie tombait dru, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de se rendre là où il allait. Oh, il aurait pu s'armer d'un parapluie, mais il aimait la sensation de fraîcheur et de picotement qu'apportait la pluie quand elle frappait sa peau pâle. Il aimait sentir l'eau imbiber ses vêtements, les alourdir alors qu'elle s'insinuait lentement entre le tissu et son épiderme.

Marchant d'un pas lent et calme, se souciant fort peu de la boue qui entachait le bas de sa cape, Severus Snape, muni d'une unique tulipe blanche, se dirigeait vers une stèle d'un noir de jais se mariant agréablement à un gris plus clair. Se postant face à la tombe, il constata que quelques bouquets de fleurs ornaient déjà le marbre sombre de la sépulture.

Caressant de son regard ébène les lettres imprimées en blanc nacré sur la stèle, il finit par sourire tristement avant de mettre un genoux à terre et de déposer son présent.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, mon amour. Il ne sera plus seul désormais. »

Severus soupira et pour tout spectateur romantique, il pouvait sembler qu'une larme coulait de son œil pour glisser en harmonie avec les gouttes de pluies, sur sa joue blanche.

« J'aimerais tant que tu sois près de moi... Tu me manques Remus. Tu me manques tellement. »

Plus loin, dissimulé derrière une tranchée d'arbre, face à une immense stèle de marbre gris, un jeune homme blond tenait mot pour mot ces propos : « Il semblerait que je doive finalement tenir ma promesse n'est-ce pas, Potter ? ... Tssk ! T'es vraiment lourd ! »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

« Où est-il ? »

« Suis-nous Draco. »

Le cas Sirius Black pouvait paraître désespéré, non, en fait, il était désespéré. L'Animagus jadis si fier, si arrogant, si vif n'était plus en ce jour que l'ombre de lui-même. Si les années passées en prison lui avait ôté la beauté de sa jeunesse, les derniers mois passés sans famille lui avait définitivement ôté l'envie de vivre.

Après le décès de Potter, l'ancien détenu avait sombré dans un gouffre malsain de crasse et de défection. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à le sortir de son trou et pourtant nombre de gens avaient essayé.

Granger, la famille Weasley au complet, Albus, Minerva et même Severus s'étaient attelées à cette lourde tâche, mais chacun d'entre eux était revenu bredouille. Sirius Black refusait qu'on l'aide, il se dérobait au soutien et au réconfort, clamant haut et fort qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'Harry était mort par sa faute, qu'il aurait dû le protéger, qu'il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Puis un cercle vicieux en entraînant un autre, il se mettait à délirer sur sa culpabilité, l'étendant au-delà de tout, se déclarant coupable des décès malheureux de ses amis.

Ça, c'était il y a encore quatre mois. Aujourd'hui, la situation était pire encore, selon les dires de Dumbledore.

Draco s'attendait donc à trouver face à lui un homme déchiré par la peine, un traîne-misère malpropre et négligé dont la posture ressemblerait à celle d'un vieil homme centenaire, mais la surprise fut tout autre. Pour le dire franchement, la surprise fut de taille, lorsque le Directeur de Poudlard ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre du parrain d'Harry Potter.

« Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que... »

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco Malfoy se tenait droit comme la justice face au _nouveau_ Sirius Black.

« Cela fait quelque temps maintenant qu'il est dans cet état, expliqua Dumbledore. La situation est critique comme tu peux le voir. D'après les psychomages, c'est un problème psychologique. Selon ce qu'ils m'ont dit, Sirius ne l'aurait pas fait intentionnellement, il se serait endormi et réveillé sous sa forme d'Animagus sans pouvoir se retransformer en humain. »

Alors que Dumbledore parlait, Severus s'était approché de l'animal couché sur le sol et le fixait avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Draco la reconnut immédiatement : cette étincelle de colère, mêlée de reproche. Son parrain paraissait en vouloir à Sirius de s'être ainsi abandonné sans avoir combattu. Depuis toujours, un lien très fort les unissait, l'animagus et lui. Le même qui s'était établi entre Potter et Draco. Un lien fort et unique : la rivalité. Et en tant que rivaux, il fallait se montrer toujours plus puissant, plus inventif, plus solide que l'autre. C'était quelque chose d'inexplicable tant ce fil invisible était complexe et fort à la fois. Et si l'un des deux ennemis abandonnait, cela était vu comme une trahison par l'autre. Draco le comprenait. Draco le savait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il revint sur terre quand Severus prit la parole.

« Il se sent tellement coupable de la mort de son filleul qu'il a adopté un système autopunitif, scellant sa voix, ses pouvoirs et tout ce qui peut le rattacher de près ou de loin au monde des hommes. »

Dès que la phrase franchit les lèvres du Maître des Potions, Draco vit l'animal se lever brusquement et lui mordre violemment le bras. Le blond poussa une exclamation de surprise alors que son parrain serrait les poings, fronçant les sourcils sous le coup de la douleur, mais ne faisant rien pour se dégager de la mâchoire puissante du chien.

« Ça fait mal, grogna-t-il d'une voix froide et parfaitement contrôlée. Quoi, tu es froissé Black ? Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas en parler c'est ça ? C'est pourtant bien toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation. C'est bien toi qui a agi en lâche et tu crois peut-être que je vais me taire ? Pour qui me prends-tu au juste ? »

Sirius resserra sa prise sur la chair (grr ! Chaire c'est l'estrade du professeur, pas son corps ! Désolée mais ça m'énerve comme faute, demande à Kimmy Lyn ! lol _**Ndla **: PARDOOOOOONNNNNN T.T_) du Professeur et ce dernier serra les dents, tentant d'endiguer la douleur qui explosait dans son corps. La haine et le ressentiment qui percèrent dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole firent frissonner Draco.

« As-tu seulement réalisé à quel point des gens peuvent s'inquiéter pour toi, Black ? Non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon tu as toujours été comme cela. Égoïste et nombriliste. D'un narcissisme défiant même celui de ta chère cousine. Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor de pacotille ! Courageux et téméraire, n'est-ce pas ? Mon cul oui ! « Hardi tu seras et débile tu resteras » voici la devise qui aurait dû vous être attribuée. »

« Severus, intervint soudain Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que l'enfoncer encore soit la meilleure solution. »

Le Professeur de Potions fronça davantage les sourcils, mais ne quitta pas le regard haineux de l'animagus.

« Je me demande ce que Remus et les autres peuvent bien penser de la loque que tu es devenue Black, acheva-t-il dans un grincement de dents. »

Le chien desserra soudainement sa mâchoire suintante du sang son rival et tourna les talons, partant se cacher à l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce, leur tournant ostensiblement le dos. Rogue se releva non sans un peu de mal, tenant serré contre son flanc son bras malmené. Il lança un dernier regard à son _ennemi_ avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla Draco alors qu'il passait devant lui. Je sais bien que la plupart des Potions médicinales c'est toi qui les fabriques et que par conséquent tu es apte à te soigner seul, mais il faut désinfecter la plaie. »

Son parrain hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir.

« Je vais vous laisser moi aussi, prévint Dumbledore. »

« Très bien. »

Quand la porte se ferma sur le vieux Sorcier, Draco Malfoy et Sirius Black se retrouvèrent seuls, dans un silence des plus gênant. Le blond parcourut la pièce du regard et ayant repéré un fauteuil non loin de l'animal, s'y dirigea et s'y assit. Il s'accouda sur ses genoux, croisant les mains et soupirant longuement.

« Cela fait des lustres que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés _seuls_ dans une chambre, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

Naturellement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« Quand Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'aider, j'ai immédiatement refusé et pourtant je suis là. Je suis bien là à tes côtés et je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu en arriver à cette extrémité Sirius ? Severus a raison, tu es un lâche. Je t'avais connu plus vaillant autrefois, je t'avais connu plus fort. Tu me déçois, mais en même temps je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre un être cher. J'en ai perdu un, il y a longtemps. Il m'a laissé tombé, il n'a pas pensé que je puisse souffrir de son absence. Non. Il est juste parti. Mais moi, je n'ai pas sombré comme toi tu l'as fait. Moi je me suis battu pour vivre, pour survivre à son absence. »

Draco fit une pause durant laquelle son regard vacilla un peu, puis il reprit.

« Ne crois surtout pas que je fais cela pour toi, poursuivit-il. Je le fais avant tout pour tous ceux qui tiennent à toi et même s'ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que tu le souhaiterais, ils sont néanmoins bien présents. Je le fais pour Potter aussi. Par respect pour ce que nous avons partagé et par respect pour lui. Je le fais pour Severus également, parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Non, je me suis mal exprimé, je devrais dire, bien qu'il le montre mal. »

_Et je le fais pour moi aussi_, voulut-il rajouter, mais il s'abstint.

Le blond lança un dernier regard au chien, qui semblait endormi, mais qu'il savait être réveillé. Il se leva ensuite et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand avant de franchir la porte il murmura : « N'y a-t-il vraiment personne pour qui tu aimerais revenir ? ». Un chuchotis qu'il pensait que Sirius n'entendrait pas, mais que l'animagus distingua parfaitement.

Quand la porte se referma, le silence fut soudain brisé par un faible geignement de tristesse.

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

« Crois-tu sincèrement que ce soit un problème _purement_ psychologique ? »

Severus soupira.

« _Purement_ psychologique non, mais psychologique, oui. Black nous fait une dépression plutôt sérieuse et les quelques neurones qui circulent dans son crâne de caniche doivent être en train de griller. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas énormément... »

Draco sourit.

« C'est le fameux système autopunitif dont tu parlais hier. »

« Hn. Mais, honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse uniquement d'une déficience mentale, parce que de ce côté-là, Black n'a jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de très net. Je pense que son corps est épuisé. »

« Épuisé ? »

« Hn. »

« Comment pourrait-il être épuisé ? Il ne fait rien de ses journées et passe son temps à broyer du noir. »

« Je te l'accorde, mais quand le corps reste aussi longtemps inactif, il s'ankylose et c'est une forme de fatigue. D'autant que le mal-être de Black n'est pas seulement mental, il est aussi physique. Il ne se nourrit pas et ne bois presque rien. Son corps a fini par mettre le holà, c'est tout. »

« Donc si je comprend bien, le corps de Sirius à prit sa forme d'animagus pour préserver ses forces, c'est ça ? »

« Hn. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je sais par quoi commencer. »

Severus abandonna la contemplation du parc de Poudlard pour se tourner vers son filleul.

« Ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple, le prévint-il. Black en plus d'être un chieur de première est une satanée tête de mule. Lui faire avaler quelque chose relèvera du miracle. Je dis ça, parce que tu n'es pas le premier à t'y être essayé. »

Draco lui rendit un sourire déterminé, mais ne répondit pas. Pourtant, Severus reconnut ce petit air calculateur qu'affichait son filleul et qui signifiait clairement : _C'est juste que vous n'avez ni le style, ni la manière_.

« Bonne chance Draco, tu en auras besoin. »

« Et si nous rentrions ? Le paysage vu de la Tour d'astronomie est magnifique, mais il commence à faire froid. »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

_« Malfoy, amène-toi. »_

_Draco plongé dans sa lecture, leva à peine les yeux de son livre de Sortilèges, indiquant franchement par là son refus de répondre. _

_« Malfoy, **s'il te plaît**, c'est important. »_

_« Qu'y a-t-il de **si** important pour que tu me dérange dans ma lecture Potty. »_

_« Ton professeur particulier est arrivé. »_

_Le blond daigna enfin lever son regard vers Harry. _

_« Je vois, et je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le brun lui sourit. _

_« Pas vraiment non. Tout comme je dois supporter ton imbuvable Parrain pour me perfectionner en Occlumencie, toi, tu dois encore t'améliorer en Défense. Et puisque ni toi ni moi n'avons eu le temps de finir notre cursus scolaire avant le début de cette putain de guerre, et bien, tu devras tout comme moi prendre des cours. N'oublie pas que tu es censé te battre à mes côtés le jour J. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Potty, je n'ai pas oublié. Me coltiner un poids mort le jour de la bataille finale ne sera vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. »_

_Harry leva un sourcil agacé et croisa les bras sur son torse. _

_« Jusqu'à présent je suis le plus doué en Défense et je te bas à plat de coutures mon vieux. Alors tu ferais mieux de ravaler tes sarcasmes et de me suivre. Ton Professeur n'attendra pas des millénaires. »_

_« C'est fou ce que je peux m'en soucier, marmonna le blond alors qu'Harry soupirait de lassitude. »_

_Quelques instants après, le Serpentard se retrouvait debout dans l'un des petits salons du siège de l'Ordre, face au dos d'un homme grand, à la carrure d'athlète quoiqu'un peu osseux, dont la longue chevelure de jais coulait entre ses omoplates. Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Harry, mais ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire quelque peu... goguenard. Méfiant, le blond reporta de nouveau son regard sur l'inconnu à l'étrange stature, qui lui fit face au même moment. _

_À cet instant, Draco crut que le sol allait s'effondrer sous lui. Son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'arrondirent très légèrement. Cet homme, son Professeur particulier, était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Oh, il n'était pas beau non, mais on pouvait voir à ses traits que les années avaient émaciés, qu'il avait été beau autrefois. _

_Son teint était blafard, ses joues semblaient trop creuses, mais son regard d'un bleu de Prusse profond était envoûtant. Une barbe de trois jours couvrait une mâchoire carrée d'où perçaient deux lèvres fines qui lui souriaient avec malice. Une longue frange criblée de mèches rebelles couvrait ses sourcils jusqu'à la barrière que formaient ses longs cils courbés. _

_Du reste, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose que le blond ne saurait qualifier autrement que d'impressionnant. Le Serpentard avait face à lui, un homme, un vrai, dont la posture et l'allure un peu atypiques transpiraient de masculinité brute. _

_Affolant. _

_Il n'entendit pas la voix d'Harry qui lui parlait, mais aperçut clairement le sourire moqueur de l'inconnu. Avalant sa salive, il se composa un masque d'indifférence et pria Harry de répéter ses propos. _

_« Je disais : Je te présente mon parrain. »_

_« Pardon ? s'exclama le blond en écarquillant les yeux. Ce... Cet homme est ton parrain ? »_

_« Ouep, répondit le brun tout sourire. Le monde fait bien les choses, hein ? »_

_Assurément, songea Draco en admirant une fois de plus le physique intéressant du parrain d'Harry. Mais il se rabroua mentalement, notant qu'Harry n'avait certainement pas fait allusion à ce dont il pensait, mais plutôt au fait qu'ils devaient chacun étudier avec le parrain de l'autre. _

_« C'est une ironie que je ne trouve pas du tout amusante, Potty, répondit-il. »_

_« Tu es bien le fils de Lucius, intervint soudain l'inconnu. Rien ne saurait faire rire un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Une voix grave et sensuelle. Chaude comme la braise et électrisante comme la foudre. _

_Draco était sous le charme._

_« Vous connaissez mon père ? demanda-t-il surpris. Vous êtes l'un de ses amis ? »_

_Le parrain et son filleul se mirent à rire, ce qui vexa Draco, mais qui ne le laissa pas de marbre. Même son rire est ensorcelant, pensa-t-il tout émoustillé. _

_« Oui, je connais bien ton père, mais lui et moi ne sommes pas amis, ne l'avons jamais été et ne le serons jamais. »_

_Le blond en fut soulagé, mais se garda bien de le montrer. Son père était une ordure. Une ordure qui avait osé mettre à mort sa propre femme et vendre son fils à son maître. Alors que son bel inconnu ne l'apprécie pas était une bénédiction pour lui. Mis à part le cafard à lunettes, ils avaient désormais un point commun. Ce qui était bon signe..._

_« En revanche, je connaissais très bien ta mère. Narcissa était une femme exceptionnelle et bien que nos rapports aient toujours été un peu tendus, je l'appréciais. »_

_Draco tressaillit. Un autre point commun. _

_« Vous la connaissiez de Poudlard ? »_

_« Oh non, Narcissa et moi, nous nous connaissions bien avant Poudlard. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous étions cousins. Cela me fait penser que je ne me suis même pas présenté, dit-il en souriant, je suis un Black. Sirius Black, ton professeur particulier et je... »_

_« Sirius Black ! s'étrangla le blond brusquement horrifié. **Le** Sirius Black ?! »_

_La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, oubliant toute retenue. Il était beaucoup trop stupéfait pour s'en soucier d'ailleurs. _

_Sirius ferma les yeux en soupirant, tandis qu'Harry levait un sourcil inquiet. _

_« Oui, Sirius Black, ancien détenu d'Azkaban, fuyard, ex-vedette numéro une de la Gazette, nouvellement gracié par le Conseil des Sorciers et chagriné de te terrifier à ce point. » _

_Draco, toujours sous le choc, fit quelques pas en arrière, le visage blême, et l'expression toujours aussi alarmée. _

_« Malfoy, commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Sirius est mon parrain, il a été innocenté d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et Dumbledore comme tous les membres de l'Ordre ont confiance en lui. Ne recule pas devant lui, c'est un homme formidable et un excellent professeur. Je le sais pour avoir déjà étudié avec lui et... »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potty ! s'écria Draco en reprenant ses esprits. Je m'en contrefous de ce qu'il a fait, il pourrait bien avoir sauté une none que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. »_

_Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard abasourdi, alors que Sirius le fixait d'une étrange manière. Ses yeux colbat semblèrent le sonder de l'intérieur avant qu'il n'éclate subitement de rire, s'attirant un nouveau regard stupéfait de la part de son filleul et un autre confondu de son élève. _

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire, parrain ? »_

_L'ancien prisonnier reprit son souffle et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il répondit : _

_« Je sais pourquoi il a semblé si paniqué, maintenant. En réalité ce n'est pas ma réputation qui l'a choqué, mais le fait d'apprendre que je suis le cousin de sa mère et par conséquent de la même famille que lui. Famille éloignée certes, mais il a du sang Black en lui et le fait est que nous avons le même sang qui coule dans nos veines. Je ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion, mais il a fait un rapide calcul et en a déduit que puisque je suis ton parrain et son hum... oncle, lui et toi êtes d'une certaine façon... de la même famille. Je dirais un genre de cousin très, très éloigné certes, mais cousin tout de même. C'est parfaitement ridicule mais tellement drôle ! »_

_Sur ce, Sirius reparti dans un fou rire dû autant au regard lourd de reproches de Draco qu'à celui, épouvanté, de son filleul. _

« Hum... Et dire que ce jour-là, je ne t'avais même pas reconnu, murmura Draco dans un sourire. Il faut avouer que physiquement tu ne ressemblais plus du tout au prisonnier en fuite placardé sur tous les murs, panneaux et autres surfaces plates exposées au grand public. »

Le Serpentard tourna la tête, son regard anthracite se fixant sur l'animal étendu à quelques mètres de lui, sous l'une des fenêtres de la pièce.

« Je me souviens encore du regard choqué de Potter. Il avait l'air de manquer d'air le pauvre et si je n'avais pas été aussi dégoûté que lui je pense que j'aurais fait une remarque plus que malicieuse sur son étrange lien de parenté avec les hiboux. Il n'empêche tout de même que ce jour a marqué un tournant important dans ma vie... Ce fut le début d'une amitié somme toute cordiale entre ton filleul et moi. »

Un faible grognement lui parvint et le blond se prit à sourire un peu plus.

« Très bien, je l'avoue. Notre entente était plus que platonique et je n'aurais jamais cru une telle chose possible. Lui non plus, m'a-t-il confessé. Tu imagines ? Potter et moi, aussi fripons et dégourdis que les jumeaux Weasley dans leurs grands jours. Je me souviens encore des migraines monstrueuses qui assaillaient mon parrain dès que nous avions la bonne idée de traficoter un peu ses potions. Sans toi, nous n'y aurions jamais pensé... enfin, nous n'aurions jamais pensé le _faire_. La tête qu'il a faite le jour où il s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux roses, ha, il était vert. »

Le souvenir lui arracha un ricanement et le regard de Draco s'illumina quand il vit le chien se trémousser légèrement.

« Remarque... Nous n'avions pas ri longtemps. Je crois que Potter et moi, duo de choc ou pas, n'avions jamais été aussi dégoûtés des chaudrons. Trois cents chaudrons à nettoyer, tu imagines ? Hum, oui, tu imagines très bien, puisque tu as passé la soirée à nous regarder bosser comme des bœufs, en t'esclaffant comme le traître que tu es. C'était tout de même toi l'instigateur de ce projet et si je m'en souviens bien, c'est également toi qui a eu l'idée de la punition. Tout ça dans l'unique but de te discréditer aux yeux de Severus. Tssk ! Quel manipulateur quand même... »

Draco poursuivit son récit, suivant d'un œil avisé l'animagus qui se levait lentement et commençait à faire les cent pas, de faibles grognements s'échappant de son museau.

Son traitement commençait _enfin_ à faire son effet et Draco en était ravi.

« En y songeant bien, je crois que les instants que j'ai passé dans l'Ordre ont été les meilleurs de mon existence, du moins... À partir du jour où tu es arrivé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je m'étais considérablement amélioré en Défense et Potter et moi avions rapidement pu commencer les entraînements en duo. Les duels que nous faisions étaient fantastiques, ils faisaient remonter en moi une telle quantité d'adrénaline qu'après chaque combat, je souriais comme un bienheureux. Ah, nous avions l'air fins lui et moi, des hématomes pleins le visage, les yeux tellement gonflés que nous n'y voyions presque plus rien, le nez en sang et pourtant, un sourire immense placardé sur le visage. On avait l'air de deux masochistes heureux de se taper dessus. »

Les grognements se firent plus sonores et agressifs, mais le blond, imperturbable, poursuivit.

« Que disais-tu déjà avant chacun de nos duels ? Ah oui ! « Que la séance de SM commence ! ». Ce que j'ai pu rire quand Potter avait demandé si SM signifiait « Sieste Méritée » la première fois. Naïf et innocent, voilà ce qu'il était. Sa tête de carpe quand tu as dit « Sado Masochiste, pourquoi ? » le prouvait admirablement bien. »

Draco marqua une courte pause durant laquelle il observa Sirius grognasser de plus en plus fort, allant et venant nerveusement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. À cet instant, le canidé donnait l'air d'être un lion en cage, furieux, ruminant et profondément irrité. En un mot : dangereux.

Le Serpentard connaissait bien cette démarche agitée, rapide et ferme. Quelque chose tourmentait l'animagus, quelque chose le contrariait et ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout ce qu'il venait de se faire _rappeler_.

La thérapie était simple.

Rappeler à lui tous les souvenirs heureux susceptibles de le faire réagir. C'était douloureux, Draco en convenait, mais le fait était que la solitude dans laquelle l'animagus se murait de jour en jour était destructrice, et pour cause, il ne se nourrissait plus et buvait à peine le stricte nécessaire pour tenir debout. D'ailleurs, une telle restriction nutritive devrait lui avoir fait perdre toute énergie, mais il semblait, aux allées et venues vives de ce dernier, que la colère lui redonnait un plus énergétique non négligeable.

Cependant...

« Tu devrais te ménager Sirius, lança le blond, tu n'es pas en état de bouger. Tu vas rapidement te fatiguer à ce rythme, tu sais. Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher et de m'écouter, ce serait moins éreintant pour tes muscles fatigués. »

Cette phrase parut être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, car le chien s'élança tous crocs dehors en direction de Draco. Le Serpentard tressaillit et ne dut la survie de sa jambe qu'à ses réflexes d'ancien combattant.

Accroché à un pan de la robe du jeune homme, Sirius s'était en cet instant changé en une véritable bête furieuse. Le museau retroussé laissait apparaître une effrayante rangée de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, les muscles du dos et des cuisses se tendaient sous le pelage noir et crasseux, la mâchoire puissante alternait longues coulées de baves et grognements menaçants, et le regard ténébreux transpirait de haine et de fureur.

Draco n'était pas dupe. Il savait que cela se produirait et l'aura de colère qui suintait du corps de Sirius n'en était qu'une preuve de plus. L'homme-chien le haïssait plus que tout à présent. Il lui en voulait de lui remémorer de tels instants de bonheur alors qu'il baignait, non qu'il se _vautrait_ dans la souffrance la plus totale.

Néanmoins, le blond n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis des sentiments bouleversants que ressentait Sirius à cette heure, bien au contraire. Il était satisfait. Il était même plus que satisfait. Enchanté était le mot. Sirius réagissait. Pas de manière pacifique, c'était évident, mais au moins la violence dont il faisait preuve en ce moment prouvait qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que cela au monde extérieur. Qu'il ne s'était pas totalement emmuré dans son monde de dénégation désolatrice.

La première pierre ayant involontairement été retirée par Severus, Draco venait d'en soustraire une seconde. L'édifice de solitude dans lequel Sirius se cachait était démesuré et Draco avait conscience du fait que le réduire à néant prendrait probablement du temps, mais il n'avait qu'une parole. Il sauverait Sirius. Il l'avait promis, non seulement à son parrain mais aussi à Harry.

« Si tu espères me faire peur avec cette face de dément, tu te trompes Sirius _Sinistros_ Black. »

Le chien grogna de plus belle, tirant sans ménagement sur le pan de robe, le déchirant de ses crocs acérés. Draco sentit la pression changer et vacilla un peu, mais résista. Il se composa un masque méprisant et renifla.

« Tu as bien conscience que je te ferais rembourser les dégâts que tu as causé à ma robe, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a coûté excessivement cher et je te préviens, c'est du sur-mesure. J'espère pour toi que le compte en banque des Black est rempli... »

Un grondement sourd suivit d'un grand « crac » et Draco sut sans même le voir que Sirius avait à moitié déchiqueté sa robe. Ne pendait plus désormais dans la gueule de l'animal qu'un lambeau de tissu encore relié au vêtement par un micmac de fils. Le cœur de notre blondinet se fendilla. Il n'avait pas menti quand il disait que cette robe lui avait fait dépenser une _coquette somme_ et pour un sorcier tel que lui, toujours impeccable et à la pointe de la mode, un tel acte était criminel. C'était du vandalisme gratuit et Draco ne le supportait pas.

« Alors comme ça le toutou à sa mémère est offusqué ? Quoi ? C'est le fait que je dénigre ton **si** prestigieux nom, ta **si** prestigieuse fortune ou alors que je m'attaque aux rognures de souvenirs heureux dont tu t'évertues à camoufler la moindre parcelle sous une épaisse couche de déni ? Dis-moi Sirius ? Je suis curieux de connaître la réponse, lança-t-il froidement non sans un lourd condensé d'ironie. »

Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang-froid, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il vit avec horreur le chien abandonner son bout de tissu pour s'attaquer de nouveau à sa robe et cette fois la lacérer avec férocité. Sirius le fit tant et si bien que la moitié du vêtement fut éventrée, tel un lugubre costume de zombi pour Halloween. Durant le massacre vestimentaire, le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, sachant pertinemment que l'animal ne s'en prendrait pas à lui et désormais, il regardait avec une certaine anxiété son ancien professeur particulier laminer avec minutie ce qu'il avait réussi à arracher.

Sirius y mettait tant de rage, tant de haine,tant de... chaleur, que le Serpentard ne pouvait quitter ce sinistre spectacle des yeux. Pourtant, il fallut bien revenir sur terre, surtout que l'animal commençait dangereusement à vaciller. Draco vit Sirius se rabrouer pour poursuivre sa tâche avec deux fois plus d'ardeur, mais le canidé était épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement, si ce n'était plus. Le chien tangua encore, secoua de nouveau la tête pour retourner à son carnage chéri mais le _corps_ ayant ses raisons que la raison n'ignore pas, la faiblesse prit le dessus sur la volonté et Sirius s'écroula au sol.

Le blond s'approcha, mais fut arrêté par un grommellement menaçant et un regard meurtrier. Il soupira.

« Écoute, tu n'es pas en position de protester, alors laisse-moi m'occuper de toi Sirius... _S'il te plaît_. »

Un grognement lui répondit que _non ça ne lui plaisait pas,_ mais Draco étant Draco, autrement dit refusant toute forme de dénégation, il ignora proprement l'avertissement et rejoignit l'homme-chien. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, évita un coup de croc vengeur et passa une main moite dans le pelage poisseux de l'animal.

« Cesse de lutter Sirius, murmura-t-il, et laisse-toi faire pour une fois. »

Le Serpentard plongea ses yeux couleur d'asphalte dans le bleu colbat des iris de l'animagus et tenta par ce biais de le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Tactique qui sembla fonctionner à merveille puisque Sirius se calma progressivement, acceptant avec un halètement résigné cette main marmoréenne qui caressait avec douceur son poil.

« Laaa... Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si terrible de se laisser aller n'est-ce pas ? nota Draco avec un petit sourire entendu. »

Le chien grogna pour la forme, mais se détendit complètement sous les doigts agiles qui s'exerçaient sur lui avec habileté.

« Il faut que tu manges. »

Sirius protesta.

Draco insista.

Finalement, le chien tenta en vain de se lever, mais c'était sans compter ses muscles endoloris par le manque de vitamines et engourdis par la fatigue. Il abandonna dans un jappement plaintif et Draco le porta jusqu'à sa couche.

« Ne bouge pas. Dobby ! »

POP !

« Monsieur Maître Malfoy a appelé Dobby ? »

« Oui. Prépare donc un repas chaud pour Sirius s'il te plaît, et je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop lourd, que son estomac puisse se réhabituer à la nourriture et la digérer normalement. Apporte de l'eau aussi. »

Sirius contesta vivement, jappant et jouant des crocs, mais Draco l'ignora. Dobby en revanche...

« Hum... Excusez-moi Monsieur Maître Malfoy mais... Monsieur Maître Black n'a pas l'air de vouloir se restaurer. Peut-être Dobby devrait-il revenir plus tard une fois que Monsieur Maître Black sera en meilleure forme pour manger ? »

La voix de Draco s'éleva, froide comme la glace.

« Cela t'arrive-t-il d'utiliser les petites cellules grises que l'on appelle « neurones » sombre crétin ? Comment veux-tu que Sirius puisse être en meilleure forme s'il n'a rien dans l'estomac, stupide elfe ? Si j'avais eu besoin de ton avis, je te l'aurais demandé. Alors de deux chose l'une, tu m'apportes ce que je t'ai demandé de m'apporter et tu ne discutes plus mes ordres ou je te lance un Doloris la prochaine fois que tu parles sans que je t'en aie donné la permission ! Compris ?! »

Dobby acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et transplana avec un petit couinement terrifié. Draco ferma les yeux et coinça son arête nasale entre ses doigts. Il soupira.

« Crois-le ou non Sirius, mais je sens poindre un mal de crâne carabiné. »

Pour toute réponse, il se fit méchamment hélé par l'homme-chien et lui lança un regard surpris par dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? »

Un nouvel aboiement, et Draco se retourna franchement.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, arrêté de me hurler dans les oreilles satané sac à puce !? »

Sirius n'en démordit pas et ce fut le « POP » caractéristique de Dobby apparaissant qui le sauva d'un sort de furoncle plus ou moins mérité. Le chien cessa immédiatement de japper et lança un dernier regard assassin à Draco avant de concentrer toute son attention sur le petit elfe tremblant.

« Do... Dobby apporte le repas de Monsieur Maître Black, piailla-t-il d'une toute petite voix. »

« Pose le là, indiqua Draco avec un vague signe de la main. »

L'elfe s'exécuta non sans frissonner et avant qu'il ne parte, Sirius attrapa un bout de son vêtement entre ses canines et gémit doucement. Dobby arrondit quelque peu ses yeux déjà globuleux avant d'esquisser un mince sourire, sous le regard ébahi de la nounou attitrée. Draco se reçut une nouvelle fois un regard belliqueux et il comprit enfin ce que Sirius lui reprochait.

Faisant amende honorable, il appela Dobby et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. L'elfe obéit, tremblotant, les yeux baissés au sol. Draco soupira une fois de plus et prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé de cette manière Dobby. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi et j'ai conscience d'avoir mal agi. Cependant... »

Le blond s'interrompit brusquement, jeta un coup d'œil au chien qui le fixait, puis s'agenouilla face à Dobby et lui murmura le reste de la phrase à l'oreille. L'elfe de maison arrondit les yeux et fit de grands hochements de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Satisfait, le Serpentard se releva, époussetant sa robe au passage, avant de le congédier.

« Content ? Bien, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ce que Dobby a préparé et ce sans protester, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la mâchoire de Sirius s'ouvrir. »

L'animagus grogna pour montrer son désaccord, mais le blond n'en fit pas cas, se contentant de lui jeter une œillade noire.

« Mange ! ordonna-t-il, avant de sourire narquoisement. Si tu veux pouvoir me foutre une raclée, c'est la seule solution. Sans nourriture pas de force, sans force tu ne peux pas te retransformer et sans transformation pas de raclée. En gros, je continuerais à te faire chier tout le temps que toi tu continueras à refuser mon aide, c'est bien compris ? »

Sirius montra ses crocs pour faire comprendre à Draco que même sans être humain il pouvait aisément lui mordre l'arrière-train, mais le jeune homme s'esclaffa.

« Tant que tu ne reprendras pas un peu d'énergie, tout ce que tu projettes de me faire s'apparentera au pur phantasme. Sur ce, je te laisse dîner en paix, moi, je retourne à mes appartements. »

Sans plus se soucier des aboiements contrariés de l'animagus, Draco quitta la pièce de son éternel pas princier. Il avait beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui, mine de rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de tels résultas, il ne les avait même pas du tout envisagés, mais il était loin de s'en plaindre.

Déjà quelques jours qu'il était là et Sirius commençait à se regorger d'énergie. Les ondes étaient plutôt négatives voire très négatives, Draco se l'accordait, mais en même temps, ondes négatives ou pas, cela restait des ondes n'est-ce pas ? Et tant que ses fameuses ondes circuleraient, le Serpentard avait bon espoir de parvenir à ses fins. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là, la devise de tout Serpentard confirmé ?

« À tes fins tu parviendras, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

« Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin, car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. »

« Quelle mémoire parrain. »

« Répétées inlassablement pendant des années, les paroles du Choixpeau finissent un jour ou l'autre par s'ancrer non ? »

« Certes, mais n'est-ce pas là, une amorce de compliment que j'ai senti poindre dans ta citation ? »

Severus sourit.

« Avoir fait avaler un peu de nourriture à Black tient effectivement du miracle, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concernerait suffisamment pour que je puisse louer ton geste ? »

« Le déni te va mal en ce moment parrain. »

« Le déni est une vérité comme une autre, seulement personne n'en comprend toute la subtilité. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr... Et refuser de reconnaître que tu t'inquiètes pour Sirius ce n'est pas du déni peut-être ? Navré de briser tes croyances parrain, mais je ne vois absolument aucune subtilité là-dedans. »

Le sourire du Maître des potions se transforma en un rictus inspiré.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu avais été à bonne école Draco. Tu devrais le savoir. La subtilité est là où on s'y attend le moins. »

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur et Severus éluda la question d'un simple geste de la main. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur le sujet et avouer à Draco que la finesse de la chose résidait justement dans la promesse faite à son défunt amant n'était pas dans l'ordre de ses priorités, et ne le serait probablement jamais d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas dit que le Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard puisse avoir suffisamment de sensibilité en lui pour tenir une promesse _d'amour_. Même auprès de son filleul, Severus répugnait à se montrer trop... humain.

« Passons. Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de prochaine étape. Je n'ai pas de plan prédéfini pour sortir Sirius de sa mouise. Le faire manger était l'ouverture dont j'avais besoin, maintenant je compte le laisser aller à son rythme, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur lui. »

« À son rythme ? Draco si tu tiens à vieillir à ses côtés, je te soutiens dans ta décision, mais là... Sirius est l'être le plus lent d'esprit que je connaisse. Le seul domaine où il peut se vanter d'être vif est l'idiotie. Cet homme a toujours eu une prédisposition certaine pour tout ce qui concerne la fantaisie mal placée, alors si tu penses réellement qu'il soit assez vif d'esprit pour s'en sortir seul, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« Les critiques personnelles ne doivent pas entrer en ligne de compte parrain. En outre, Sirius n'est pas comme cela ou du moins, pas totalement. C'est un homme intelligent tu sais. »

« Bien sûr, ironisa le Professeur, et c'est en bon intelligent qui se respecte qu'il en est arrivé au stade ultime du je-m'en-foutisme, n'est pas ? Cesse donc de défendre l'indéfendable Draco. »

« Parrain, voyons. Accorde-lui un peu plus de crédit, je t'en prie. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un coup de blues. »

« Dans le cas de ce chien stupide, ce n'est pas un coup de blues mais toute une symphonie. »

« Tu as raison, je me suis mal exprimé. Cependant, mets-toi à sa place. Il a perdu la seule famille qui lui restait et quelque part je comprends sa souffrance. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Cette discussion prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.

« Il n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher. Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de la solitude Draco, et j'aimerais que lui tout autant que toi, vous le compreniez. C'est infiniment douloureux de perdre un être cher à son cœur, mais c'est d'autant plus douloureux de dénigrer sa mémoire en sombrant dans la désuétude comme il le fait. Il devrait plutôt se battre pour remonter la pente et ne pas se laisser emporter. Il devrait se montrer fort et surmonter sa peine. Je ne dis pas que cela est simple à faire, je dis seulement que ce n'est pas impossible et qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, on arrive toujours à s'en sortir. »

Draco sourit. Il lui était rare de voir son parrain s'enflammer de cette manière...

« Et c'est toi qui parlais de ne pas plaider une cause perdue d'avance ? »

« Ne te méprends pas Draco. Je ne m'intéresse pas à Sirius de cette manière, seulement j'aimerais qu'il reprenne pied. Il commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer avec ses états d'âme. »

Draco se retint de répliquer « S'il t'était réellement indifférent, tu ne t'exciterais pas autant » et se contenta de répondre :

« Tu l'as appelé _Sirius_. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Rentrons, maintenant. Il fait froid. »

« Je te suis. »

_Je compte le laisser aller à son rythme. _

Certes, Draco allait laisser du temps à Sirius, mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'influencerait pas un peu le calendrier. La provocation, semblait bien fonctionner. Il avait trouvé là un moteur suffisamment puissant pour faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens. Enfin, dans le siens, surtout...

_Manipulateur tu es, manipulateur tu resteras_, lui avait dit un jour Potter.

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

_« Mais ce n'est pas normal ! »_

_« Oh bien sûr, si tu prends tes relations comme exemple, répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules. »_

_« Pour ton information, lança Pansy vexée, j'ai vécu une histoire géniale avec un garçon génial et nous serions encore ensemble si je n'avais pas découvert qu'il était homosexuel ! »_

_Le blond fusilla la jeune fille du regard et elle le toisa ironiquement, son regard empli de vengeance. _

_« Tu as gagné, grogna-t-il. » _

_Et il ignora superbement le sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie._

_« Mais toujours est-il que Crabbe fait ce qu'il veut, et s'il veut sortir avec Loufoqua c'est son droit. »_

_« Mais imagine Draco quel couple bizarre ils feront. »_

_Le blond sourit. _

_« Oh mais j'imagine très bien. Un démembré du coquillard et une extraterrestre... je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal. » _

_Pansy roula des yeux et abandonna tout espoir d'argumentation. D'un autre côté, elle devait avouer que Draco n'avait pas tort... Crabbe et Luna ensemble, ce n'était pas si étrange que cela... _dans un sens_. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre plus avant ses réflexions, qu'arriva Sirius. _

_« Ah ton Professeur particulier est là, murmura Pansy. Je te laisse, à plus tard. »_

_« C'est ça, marmonna Draco en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. »_

_« Salut le môme, lança Sirius avec un grand sourire. »_

_Il s'installa dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte, pendant que le blond ruminait dans son coin, lui jetant des regards assassins. Certes, il trouvait Sirius Black attirant, mais il ne supportait pas qu'il l'endimanche de sobriquets tels que « le môme » ou encore..._

_« Alors le gnome, on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Peut-être par éviter de me surnommer ainsi, Professeur, cracha le Serpentard avec colère. »_

_Sirius sourit un peu plus. _

_« Pourtant je trouve que cela te va très bien ! »_

_Draco concentra toute sa volonté pour ne pas rougir au compliment qui n'en était pas vraiment un et répliqua sèchement : _

_« Vous êtes bien le seul. »_

_Puis il se détourna sans se soucier du soupir de son Professeur. _

_« Bien, alors nous allons entamer la leçon sur les sorts de protections. »_

_« Je les connais déjà par cœur. »_

_« Hum, je sais, mais il y a une différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Tu connais les sorts, mais as-tu suffisamment de réflexe pour t'en servir correctement ? »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »_

_« _Furonculus ! _»_

_Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Draco se retrouva avec un visage _pustulé_ de partout. Il poussa un cri d'horreur et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de rire. _

_« Voilà ce que j'ai voulu dire par là, expliqua-t-il. »_

_« JE NE TROUVE PAS CA DRÔLE DU TOUT ! »_

_« Ah oui ? Marrant, moi je pense tout le contraire. »_

_Et les deux heures qui suivirent furent remplies de rires, de cris outragés mais surtout d'un apprentissage hors du commun. Draco se refusait à l'admettre, mais Potter avait raison sur un point : son parrain était un professeur exceptionnel. Plutôt déjanté, certes et très, **très** exaspérant, mais vraiment doué. Là où Quirell bégayait, Sirius parlait avec franchise et netteté, là où Lockhart échouait, Sirius enseignait avec adresse, là où Lupin tempérait, Sirius provoquait, là où Maugrey effrayait, Sirius rassurait et tout cela, avec un sourire divin. _

_« Tu progresses très vite et c'est encourageant. »_

_« Vous en doutiez ? Je suis un Malfoy, et un Malfoy... »_

_« Ne peut jamais s'arrêter de se vanter, conclut l'homme avec un soupir las. »_

_Draco froissé, serra les poings, mais ne répondit pas. _

_« Bon, le gnome, je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. » _

_« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'affubler de pseudonymes ridicules ! »_

_« Pourtant, si je m'en réfère à mes sources, cela ne t'a jamais empêché de surnommer Harry « _Le balafré _», Hermione _« La Sang-de-bourbe _» et Ron « _Le pauvre _». Alors excuse-moi, mais tu n'es pas vraiment en position de protester. Tu es bien comme ton père tiens, arrogant et prétentieux.»_

_Le Serpentard en fut profondément blessé et Sirius s'en aperçut. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû comparer Draco à son père, particulièrement en sachant qu'il le haïssait. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter ses paroles et il ouvrit à peine la bouche pour s'excuser que Draco lui lança un regard méprisant avant de répliquer, vert de rage : _

_« Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit _le Fils de Lucius _? Que vous pouvez vous garder vos leçons de morale, parce que vous n'êtes pas aussi blanc que vous le prétendez ! Pour un animagus non déclaré et pour un imbécile heureux qui a failli tuer mon parrain sur un coup de tête en l'envoyant entre les griffes d'un loup-garou, je trouve que vous l'ouvrez sacrément grand ! Je suis prétentieux et arrogant je l'avoue, seulement **moi** je ne fais pas semblant de rien ! Je l'assume, contrairement à vous, qui jouez le rôle du gentil Monsieur qui offre des bonbons pour se faire apprécier. Entre nous, vous n'êtes pas si différent de moi, alors je ne vous permets pas de me juger ! JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE ET NE LE SERAI JAMAIS ! Je vous interdis de me salir et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dénigré Potter et sa bande à l'époque que vous avez le droit de vous en prendre à moi aujourd'hui ! »_

_Sirius en resta bouche bée et il sembla au Serpentard voir une fugace étincelle de tristesse éclairer le regard prussien. Pourtant, il n'en fit pas cas et décida de l'achever. _

_« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon _oncle_, que vous pouvez penser avoir une quelconque ascendance sur moi. La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant de parler, **Tonton**. »_

_Sur ces paroles, le blond quitta la pièce, d'un pas rageur. _

« Ce fut notre première dispute, murmura Draco. Tu t'en souviens ? Le lendemain, je n'étais pas venu en cours et Potter m'avait retrouvé sur le toit de la maison. Il m'a raconté t'avoir passé un sacré savon et j'ai été aussi surpris que s'il m'avait avoué s'être entiché d'un goret. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et c'est lui qui a réussi à me convaincre de te pardonner. Surtout, parce qu'il m'avait révélé quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant à ton sujet... Sinistros. »

Le chien, qui jusque-là, était impassiblement allongé au pied du blond grogna méchamment et lui mordilla la cheville.

« Aïe ! »

Un « humpf » étouffé lui parvint et Draco sourit.

« Tu détestes toujours autant ton second prénom à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il. Je m'étais vraiment, sincèrement demandé si tes parents avaient fait exprès de te nommer ainsi ou si c'était un signe du destin, jusqu'à ce que tu m'avoues que ton père l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il trouvait cet animal fascinant. Il faut avouer que quand tu te mets en colère sous ta forme d'animagus, tu n'es pas loin de ressembler au Sinistros. Néanmoins, tu n'as aucunement besoin de te sentir honteux de t'appeler ainsi, parce que tu ne connais pas la véritable histoire de ton nom et je peux te dire qu'après avoir compris ça, j'ai tout de suite saisi l'image que tes parents ont voulu te donner. M'enfin... Surtout ton père. »

Draco sentit qu'il avait toute l'attention du chien et poursuivit son monologue.

« _Sirius_ est le nom d'une étoile et à l'époque de l'ancienne Egypte on l'appelait _Sopdet_. Son apparition soixante-dix-huit nuits par an annonçait la montée des eaux du Nil et la nouvelle année. Dans la légende sorcière égyptienne, on raconte que cette étoile créée par le Dieu-Soleil lui-même était en réalité son glaive : l'épée de feu de Rê dont la puissance ne pouvait se refléter que dans l'eau du Nil. Seuls, Rê et quelques élus dont son dévoué bras droit Sinistros, avaient le pouvoir de la manier. À l'origine Sinistros était un puissant et fier guerrier, dont l'allégeance à Rê était sans limites. Il était le meilleur combattant de son ère et n'avait aucune pitié pour ses ennemis, d'où le fait que son nom soit associé à la mort. Mais c'est sa loyauté et son courage sans borne qui lui valurent d'être représenté sous la forme la plus altière qui soit, celle d'un chien. Les égyptiens moldus vénéraient les chats et leur déesse _Bastet_, mais les sorciers eux, qui voyaient dans les chiens plus de noblesse et de force, vénéraient les chiens et leur dieu, _Sinistros_. En clair, Sirius, ton père voyait en toi la fierté de la famille Black : La noble _Epée de Feu du Fidèle_, Sirius Sinistros Black. » (_**Ndla **: Hum... Trois heures du mat. On sent que l'auteur est fatiguée lol n.n''..._)

Draco ne pouvait le voir, car Sirius restait impassible, mais il sentait la fierté typiquement Gryffondorienne faire surface au fond de l'homme-chien.

Encourageant.

D'autant plus que l'animagus, pour la première fois depuis le début, se montrait calme et patient.

« Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, bien entendu, la légende a été déformée au fil des années et s'est transformée en histoire d'horreur pour les enfants, racontée au coin du feu les nuits d'orage, mais l'essentiel est là. »

Le blond cessa de parler, et le silence s'installa, paisible et reposant, le temps pour Draco et Sirius de s'endormir.

_« Nous ne devrions pas être là, Professeur ! »_

_« Oh, tais-toi donc Draco ! Si tu tiens à nous faire repérer, ouvrir ta grande bouche est une excellente idée, marmonna Sirius en s'accroupissant derrière un buisson. D'autant que je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre. »_

_« Je vous ai suivi parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. C'était cela ou me ronger les sangs en me demandant ce que vous feriez subir à mon parrain ! »_

_Sirius soupira puis saisit la manche du blond et le tira vivement vers lui, le faisant pratiquement s'avachir sur son corps. _

_« Putain, faites gaffe à ce que vous faites ! lança le Serpentard écarlate en s'écartant rapidement. »_

_Sirius posa sa main sur les lèvres du blond et le fusilla du regard. _

_« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! murmura-t-il fermement. T'es sourd ma parole ! Et puis d'ailleurs c'est toi qui devrait faire gaffe à ce que tu fais, si je ne t'avais pas tiré vers moi, on aurait fini par se faire choper ! Ce qui ne tardera pas à arriver si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite de m'enquiquiner ! Heeeeyyyyyyy... »_

_L'homme retira vivement sa main de la bouche du blond qui se lécha les lèvres, et l'essuya promptement sur sa robe, d'un air profondément outré. Il allait le rabrouer sèchement quand une voix s'éleva de la petite clairière qu'ils espionnaient. _

_« J'ai entendu du bruit. »_

_« Du bruit ? »_

_« Oui, comme un cri, là-bas, derrière les fourrés. »_

_« Allons voir. »_

_Les deux espions arrondirent simultanément les yeux et se figèrent, tassés sur eux-mêmes, espérant et priant de toute leur force pour qu'on ne les trouve pas. Dans leur précipitation, ils ne remarquèrent pas que leurs mains s'étaient liées, se serrant mutuellement avec ce qu'on appelle le dynamisme de la terreur. _

_« Il n'y a rien de ce côté-là. »_

_« Ici non plus. Hum... j'ai sûrement dû rêver. »_

_« Tu sais... Tu n'entendrais pas des voix si tu nous laissais une petite chance. »_

_« Écoute Remus, je te l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que j'ai décidé de rendre notre relation secrète, mais parce que j'ai... »_

_« Parce que quoi, Severus ? Tu as honte de moi, c'est cela ? »_

_« Non ! Bien sûr que non et tu le sais ! J'ai peur pour toi ! »_

_« Dans ce cas, c'est pire, parce que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas le sujet et ce n'est pas non plus le moment de reprendre une conversation que nous avons déjà eue. »_

_« Oh que si, c'est le sujet et c'est parfaitement le moment au contraire. Tu penses que je suis trop faible pour faire face à l'ennemi et ça me rend fou de rage. Je ne suis **pas** faible Sev ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je dis seulement que je ne veux pas te perdre tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas que le Lord puisse avoir un quelconque contrôle sur moi en connaissant mes sentiments à ton égard, je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de toi pour m'atteindre ou atteindre l'Ordre parce que je serais capable de tout Remus, tu m'entends ? De tout, si jamais il t'arrivait malheur. Je pourrais trahir pour toi, tuer pour toi... comprends cela, je t'en prie. »_

_La discussion commençait à devenir intéressante et Draco comme Sirius oublièrent momentanément leur peur pour se rapprocher du buisson comme un seul homme, leurs mains toujours liées. _

_« Et que crois-tu au juste ? Qu'il n'en est pas de même pour moi ? Que je ne ferais pas la même chose pour toi ? Que je n'ai pas peur de te perdre ? Severus, je t'aime. Je t'aime profondément et peu m'importe tout le reste, tout ce que je veux c'est vivre à tes côtés sans être obligé de me cacher. Je veux pouvoir être auprès de toi tous les jours, sans avoir à attendre la nuit tombée pour une simple caresse, un simple baiser de ta part... Comprends cela toi aussi. »_

_« Remus... »_

_« S'il te plaît. C'est la guerre Severus et personne ne peut prédire que l'un de nous ne perdra pas la vie dans cette bataille, parce que quand le véritable combat commencera, tout ceci n'aura plus aucune importance... La mort nous attend à chaque tournant de la guerre. Je veux pouvoir profiter de toi autant qu'il m'est possible de le faire avant de partir au combat. »_

_« Remus, je... »_

_« Tu ne veux pas ? »_

_« Je... Si. Si je le veux. Tu as raison... S'il ne nous reste plus longtemps à vivre autant profiter de notre amour au grand jour... »_

_Draco vit son parrain s'avancer lentement vers son aimé et l'embrasser avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il arrondit les yeux, surpris et gêné. Severus Rogue faisait preuve en ce moment de tant de douceur qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas rougir d'embarras. Il était étrange de voir cet homme d'ordinaire si austère et distant montrer un peu d'affection. _

_« Je t'aime, murmura le Maître des potions. »_

_Et le baiser redoubla d'ardeur et de passion. À un point tel, que le Serpentard dut détourner son regard du couple. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un voyeur et sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, il sentit un feu étrange s'allumer en lui. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir les deux hommes s'embrasser qui le troublait tant, mais plutôt la sensualité qu'exhalait leurs corps à ce moment même. _

_Deux corps masculins. _

_Deux corps adultes. _

_Le blond avait toujours senti que son désir pour les personnes du même sexe que lui avait toujours été en majeure partie dirigé vers des hommes plutôt que des garçons de son âge. Il aimait les vieux, oui, mais pas pour leur physique ou du moins pas uniquement pour cette raison. Il préférait la maturité, l'expérience et la sensation de protection qui émergeait des hommes plus âgés. _

_Un gémissement des plus explicites lui parvint et il rougit, serrant plus fort et sans en avoir conscience, la main moite qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'affoler et il sentait qu'il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. C'est alors qu'il sentit une pression sur son bras, puis sur tout son corps et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il voyait Sirius l'entraîner plus loin et ce, en toute discrétion. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, les deux espions se retrouvaient accotés à un arbre, l'un essoufflé, l'autre contrarié. _

_« Je le savais, grogna Sirius, je le savais ! »_

_« Vous saviez quoi ? »_

_« Que ton parrain et Rémy fricotaient ensemble ! répondit-il d'un air mauvais. »_

_Draco fronça les sourcils. _

_« Et alors ? En quoi cela vous dérange-t-il que mon parrain et Lupin sortent ensemble ? »_

_Sirius tourna vers lui un regard choqué. _

_« Mais enfin Draco, ton parrain... Ton parrain... Bon sang ! Severus Rogue est quelqu'un de méprisable et de profondément exécrable ! Il est vil et manipulateur, il est chiant et exaspérant, en plus il est même pas beau ! Je ne comprends pas comment Rémy peut l'aimer ! »_

_Indigné, le Serpentard resserra sa poigne sur la main de Sirius et lui lança une œillade noire. _

_« Mon parrain est un homme tout aussi exceptionnel que vous, lança-t-il. Il est peut-être médisant, froid et asocial mais il est profondément bon et vous gagneriez à le connaître. Vous dites ça uniquement parce que vous êtes le seul avec qui il ne se comporte pas cordialement. Le Professeur Lupin, lui, a su voir ce que Sev dissimulait au fond de lui et il a su exploiter cette tendresse toute nouvelle. Contrairement à vous, moi je suis heureux pour eux. Je suis heureux qu'ils aient pu se trouver, parce que le Professeur Lupin a raison, la guerre est proche et le compte à rebours a commencé. Chacun cherche le bonheur à sa manière, et s'ils sont bien comme ça, tant mieux pour eux. Du reste, vous devriez avoir un peu plus de compassion pour votre ami loup-garou. Sans vouloir être offensant, peu de personnes rêvent de sortir avec ce que la société considère comme un monstre. »_

_Sirius écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par le discours de la petite tête blonde. Mais ce qui l'étonnait davantage, c'était la virulence avec laquelle Draco venait défendre le gentil Servilo. Manifestement, Severus devait énormément compter pour Draco, sinon il n'aurait pas mis autant d'énergie dans sa tirade. De plus, les yeux gris si envoûtants ne flamboieraient pas de cette manière... Ils n'auraient pas cette même flamme déterminée qui brûlait également dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait défendre ses proches. _

_Le silence finit par s'installer entre eux, l'un perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre cherchant avant tout à reprendre son sang-froid. Draco n'aimait pas perdre son self-control, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son Professeur dénigrer ainsi son parrain. Son père de substitution en quelque sorte. _

_« Je suis désolé, murmura brusquement Sirius. Tu as raison... J'ai réagi un peu vivement. Certes, Rogue et moi ne nous entendons pas du tout, mais... mais je pense aussi à Rémy. Lui est heureux avec l'homme en noir et je n'ai pas vraiment de droit de veto sur leur relation. D'autant plus que j'ai rarement vu Rémy aussi béat que dans ses bras. »_

_Draco se prit à sourire et l'animagus rougit. _

_« Mais attention ! Ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je ferais la paix avec Servilo. Servilo est et restera Servilo, compris ? Je fais ça uniquement parce que je sais que Rémy m'en voudrait de ne pas le soutenir et aussi... parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles toi aussi, acheva-t-il dans un timide chuchotis. »_

_La prise sur la main de l'adolescent se resserra un peu plus et ce dernier s'empourpra, sentant son cœur s'emballer. _

_« Je... je... merci, souffla Draco en détournant le regard gêné, sans voir le sourire amusé de son Professeur. »_

_Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Sirius ne reprenne. _

_« Alors comme ça, je suis un homme exceptionnel, le gnome ? demanda-t-il suavement. »_

_Et les joues de Draco prirent une explosive teinte coquelicot alors qu'il se défendait d'un pauvre : « Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ». _

Des coups à la porte le réveillèrent et le blond grommela un « Ouais » mécontent. Oops... Se rattraper et ne pas oublier les lois du langage.

« Oui ? reprit-il. »

« C'est moi, répondit la voix de son parrain à travers le bois de la porte, tu es réveillé ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Draco en passant une main sur son visage. »

Quelle heure était-il ?

« Parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, je pense que Dobby peut revenir vous servir à dîner, dit-il avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et maudit son parrain sur toute une génération de Rogue avant de reposer sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et de soupirer. Quel rêve, songea le Serpentard. Il ne pensait pas se souvenir avec autant d'exactitude de cette scène... mais à bien y réfléchir cela était somme toute normal. C'était quand même cette nuit-là qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attirance plus que prononcée pour son Professeur particulier. C'était également cette nuit-là qu'il avait commencé à entretenir un peu d'espoir quant à leur future _relation_. _Relation_ qu'il n'avait pas imaginé aussi compliquée... _Relation_ qu'il avait espérée toute autre. _Relation_ qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais souhaitée s'il avait su ce qui allait se passer. S'il avait su qu'au final, Sirius n'assumerait rien de ses sentiments, s'il avait su que Sirius le repousserait, s'il avait su que Sirius... l'abandonnerait.

Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas à la mélancolie et son estomac le lui faisait savoir de manière plutôt bruyante. Il voulut s'asseoir correctement, mais ses jambes étaient bloquées. Les yeux toujours fermés, il fronça les sourcils et tenta de sortir ses pieds de sous le corps chaud qui les écrasaient mais en vain. C'est à ce moment que brusquement il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa complètement sur le fauteuil.

« Merlin tout puissant, souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés. »

Sur ses pieds ne reposait plus le corps poilu d'un chien, mais celui, _imberbe_, d'un homme.

« Sirius. »

Draco se dépêtra tant bien que mal du corps recroquevillé au sol et l'enjamba aussitôt pour s'agenouiller près de lui.

POP !

« Monsieur Maître Malfoy, Dobby vous apporte le repas. »

Draco releva immédiatement les yeux sur l'elfe et s'écria :

« Dobby ! Cours immédiatement chercher le Professeur Dumbledore, Severus et Pomfresh. »

L'elfe obéit sans hésiter et transplana, sans avoir lâché le plateau-repas. Draco quant à lui se pencha sur Sirius et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Là, il l'allongea aussi délicatement que possible et couvrit sa nudité, avant de s'installer près de lui.

« Tu es revenu, murmura-t-il ému. »

Il passa tendrement ses doigts dans la longue chevelure crasseuse de l'homme et prit le temps de l'étudier attentivement. Sirius avait considérablement maigri. Son teint n'était plus blafard, mais cadavérique. Ses pommettes étaient osseuses, et ses yeux cernés de noir. Sa barbe jadis légère, formait désormais un épais duvet sombre qui couvrait la moitié de son visage, cachant ses joues probablement sales et creuses.

« Regarde donc dans quel état tu t'es mis, Sirius, se désola le blond. »

Sa main descendit jusqu'à la joue velue et allait la caresser quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Draco ne sursauta pas, mais il ferma les yeux et se leva, s'éloignant de l'animagus.

« Il est enfin revenu, dit Dumbledore soulagé. »

« On dirait bien, nota à son tour le Professeur de potions. Il était temps. »

« Je vais l'examiner, prévint l'infirmière. S'il vous plaît, sortez de la chambre, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai fini. »

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent et quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Dans le couloir, le Directeur de l'école apostropha Draco qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« Où vas-tu Draco ? demanda-t-il. »

Le blond arrêta sa marche et répondit sans se retourner.

« Je retourne à mes appartements. »

« Mais... Sirius est redevenu humain. Tu ne veux pas connaître son état de santé ? »

Un silence lui répondit avant que finalement le blond reprenne la parole.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. S'il a pu se transformer, c'est que son état de santé s'est amélioré. C'est le plus important pour moi. »

« Mais... »

« Il prendra de ses nouvelles demain matin, Albus, intervint Rogue. Il est tout aussi épuisé que notre cher malade, donc je pense qu'il faudrait mieux lui laisser un peu de temps pour... se reposer. »

Draco lui en fut reconnaissant, et Dumbledore capitula enfin.

« Très bien. Mais nous te tiendrons tout de même au courant, si quelque chose va mal. »

Le blond acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements, mais dans le cimetière qui bordait l'une des nombreuses collines qui entouraient Poudlard.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant, Potter ? Dis-moi... Que dois-je faire ? »

_**À SUIVRE... n.n**_

Wala, wala...

Un premier chapitre de fait. Au départ, c'était censé être un OS mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, j'ai réalisé que cette histoire prenait des proportions un peu plus grandes que prévues à l'origine. Bah ouais... Ça ferait louche que Sirius se rétablisse aussi vite non ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire un 2-Shot, quoique... Tout dépendra de mon inspiration avec ce couple.

En tout cas, j'ai mine de rien pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et j'espère sincèrement que vous en avez autant apprécié la lecture. Je crois que c'est un couple que j'aime bien, même si j'ai conscience de ne pas totalement maîtriser la situation lol. Je veux dire par là que le manque d'inspiration se fait vraiment sentir dans ce texte... je comprends pas pourquoi je m'obstine ? T.T...

Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plaît. Ça me motiverait vraiment beaucoup.

Merci.

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

**PS KIM **: J'espère que ce début t'a plu. En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Genre**_: **SLASH donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR ! **

_**Rating**_: **M **

_**Couple**_: **SBDM **

_**Disclaimer**_: Ceux que vous connaissez sont à JKR, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

_**Statu**_: **Incertain (**finalement lol...

_**Résumé**_: Sirius est au plus bas. Véritable déchet depuis la mort de son cher filleul, il sombre de jour en jour dans un abîme de déréliction. De qui viendra son salut ? Défi de Kimmy Lyn.

_**Note**_:

Salut !

Je sais que vous avez longtemps attendu cette suite car beaucoup m'en ont fait la remarque et surtout, me l'ont vivement réclamé. Parfois à plusieurs reprise pour certains. Sachez que j'en ai été extrêmement touchée et c'est pour cette raison, que je me suis tout particulièrement concentrée sur cette suite.

**Vous souvenez-vous des termes du pari ?** Héhé, et bien si c'est le cas, je vais vous démontrer ma manière à moi de **détourner les règles**, sans pour autant les enfreindre... Petites réminiscences de mes études en Droit à savoir, comment détourner la loi ? lol... **Ce n'est pas bien je sais, je sais...**

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !

**Vif ma chérie, merci infiniment. **_**NdVif **__**: mais de rien très chère… tu sais moi, tout pour lire en avant-première **_

_**SOS CANIDÉ EN PERDITION**_

_**Chapitre II : L'ambiguïté mène au doute... **_

« Mais... Sirius est redevenu humain. Tu ne veux pas connaître son état de santé ? »

Un silence lui répondit avant que finalement le blond reprenne la parole.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. S'il a pu se transformer, c'est que son état de santé s'est amélioré. C'est le plus important pour moi. »

« Mais... »

« Il prendra de ses nouvelles demain matin, Albus, intervint Rogue. Il est tout aussi épuisé que notre cher malade, donc je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui laisser un peu de temps pour... se reposer. »

Draco lui en fut reconnaissant, et Dumbledore capitula enfin.

« Très bien. Mais nous te tiendrons tout de même au courant, si quelque chose va mal. »

Le blond acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements, mais dans le cimetière qui bordait l'une des nombreuses collines qui entouraient Poudlard.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant, Potter ? Dis-moi... Que dois-je faire ? »

Une légère brise vint chatouiller le visage soucieux de Draco, s'égarant entre les soyeuses mèches blondes. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et laissa la douceur du vent l'envelopper jusqu'à ce que ses épaules frisonnent faisant remonter chez lui le frémissement caractéristique de _son_ apparition.

Quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant qu'un souffle glacé ne lui caresse la joue et que Draco n'ouvre les yeux sur un visage marmoréen qu'un sourire tendre et un regard bienveillant réchauffait. Le blond esquissa un faible sourire, blottissant sa joue contre la paume brumeuse qui l'effleurait et se remémorant, comme à l'accoutumée, la première fois qu'il avait éprouvé cette sensation.

_Il faisait très chaud cette nuit-là. _

_L'enterrement d'Harry avait pris fin dans l'après-midi, laissant pratiquement une journée entière à toute la population sorcière ainsi qu'aux proches de pleurer la disparition du défunt Survivant. La cérémonie s'était déroulée très simplement, mais avait été réellement magnifique. Harry aurait certainement rougi face à tous les efforts déployés pour rendre son départ aussi mémorable que sa naissance. _

_Son corps avait d'abord été porté jusqu'au Lac où les Sirènes avaient impérativement voulu lui offrir un chant en hommage à ses exploits. Il faut dire que le Lac de Poudlard ayant été menacé d'assèchement par Voldemort, l'intervention salvatrice d'Harry leur avait sauvé la vie. C'est pour cette raison que le chant qui avait émané des eaux claires du lac sous forme de bulle n'avait été ni tendre, ni triste, mais joyeux et vivant louant la gloire et la puissance guerrières du Sauveur. _

_Puis, les Centaures avaient également voulu rendre un ultime hommage à celui qui avait sauvé leur territoire, empêchant l'incendie dévastateur de Voldemort de tout anéantir. Parfaitement alignés à l'orée de la forêt interdite, les hommes-chevaux avaient bandé leurs arcs, tirant une salve de flèches étincelantes en direction du ciel et se cambrant par la suite, frappant le sol de leurs sabots et poussant à l'unisson un impérieux cri de gloire. _

_Après cela nombre de créatures magiques avait suivi l'escorte du corps d'Harry jusqu'à son tombeau, s'éclipsant par la suite en une longue révérence. Peu après, une foule incalculable de sorciers et sorcières étaient arrivés, déposant chacun à leur tour un bouquet ou une fleur autour du cercueil en bois d'ébène. _

_Une seule personne manquait à l'appel, mais personne n'en fit la remarque, par respect pour ses douloureux sentiments._

_Dumbledore, malgré la peine qui se lisait sur ses traits de vieillard, avait commencé la cérémonie de deuil, s'illustrant dans ce rôle par ses dons d'orateurs ainsi que son discours plus qu'élogieux sur Harry. Nombres de personnes avaient souhaité laisser un dernier message et après que tous soient passés, le cercueil fut mis en terre. _

_Des sanglots, des pleurs plus prononcés, des plaintes et gémissements de douleur avaient accompagné l'enterrement, mais au final, un sourire illuminait selon les souhaits d'Harry, le visage de chacun. Il était né dans la crainte et la mort, mais désirait mourir avec l'assurance que chacune des personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux ne soit pas triste mais heureuse pour lui. _

_Pour lui, qui avait grandi si vite, la mort ne devait pas représenter une fin en soit, mais un renouveau dans lequel chacun apporterait sa pierre afin de bâtir un avenir meilleur encore. Harry savait qu'avec sa mort, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrirait pour ses proches, alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle commence avec des pleurs et des regrets. _

_Chacun avait donc tenu sa promesse. _

_Puis petit à petit, l'endroit avait été déserté, ne laissant à cette heure tardive qu'une seule personne. _

_Draco retira sa veste et réajusta sa position sur la tombe d'Harry, magiquement créée. Il passa pour la énième fois, ses longs doigts sur le marbre glacés de la pierre tombale et soupira encore. Puis son visage se leva vers le ciel étoilé et un sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses traits. _

_« Je me demande combien de temps, il faudra aux vers de terre pour te digérer Potter ? Vu comme tu es gringalet, je ne pense pas qu'une éternité s'écoule avant que tu ne te transformes définitivement en caca de __vers __hein ? » _

_Un rire remonta dans sa gorge et il apprécia, avec une certaine stupeur cependant, la brise fraîche qui lui caressa le visage. _

_« En même temps, tu étais tellement chiant de ton vivant, que les pauvres vers hésiteraient longtemps avant de te toucher. Je ne sais pas si la chair des Gryffondor est comestible... il faudrait que je te déterre dans quelques années pour cela, mais je doute très sincèrement que la vue de ton squelette atrophié me plaise. »_

_Une nouvelle brise un peu plus froide caressa sa peau et le blond ferma les yeux. _

_« C'est bizarre, dit-il. Il fait incroyablement chaud et pourtant je sens depuis quelques instants des petits souffles de vents frais... Hum, y serais-tu pour quelque chose Potter ? s'amusa-t-il à demander. »_

_Une autre brise lui répondit et Draco ricana. _

_« Je préfère croire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, parce que si je me mets à penser que tu es ici, avec moi, je vais devenir fou. »_

_Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard entendit un léger rire venir avec le vent et il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, scrutant rapidement les alentours. _

_Personne. _

_Soupirant de soulagement, il secoua la tête en signe de dérision et s'adossa à la pierre tombale, jambes croisées et mains sur le ventre. _

_« Pff... Je me suis fait peur à moi-même, se moqua-t-il. Ça m'apprendra à parler aux morts. »_

_**« Alléluia, Draco Malfoy qui reconnaît avoir fait une connerie, c'est à mettre dans les anales ça, non ? » **_(_**NdVif **__: MDR je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de le faire venir… je comprends mieux ton 'détourner les règles'… j'adore !_)

_À cet instant, Draco fit un bond phénoménal en avant, accompagné d'un pur cri de frayeur et se soldant par une réception plus ou moins –surtout moins en fait- réussi sur les fesses. _

_Un éclat de rire retentit dans la nuit et le blond se dépêcha de se lever, sortant sa baguette et la pointant avec hargne sur l'inconnu qui lui avait fichu une trouille mémorable. _

_Le regard anthracite se posa sur un visage lumineux et souriant, que deux étoiles émeraude et une chevelure de jais embellissaient davantage. Draco en perdit le souffle, son corps se mit à trembler avec force, et les larmes qu'il n'avait pas __versées__ dans la journée coulèrent abondamment de ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Incapables de le retenir, ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba en avant, lâchant sa baguette et pleurant tout son saoul. _

_Le visage de l'apparition s'aggrava et le fantôme voleta doucement vers le Serpentard choqué. _

_**« Draco, ça va ? » **_

_Le blond ne répondit pas ce qui inquiéta davantage le fantôme. Ce dernier leva sa main opaque et au moment où il allait toucher le visage du Serpentard, celui-ci sursauta et recula vivement, criant un « NE ME TOUCHE PAS » horrifié. La main du fantôme se figea dans l'air et il soupira longuement, attristé par la réaction négative mais somme toute logique du blond. _

_**« Ne me fuis pas Draco, s'il te plaît... »**_

_Draco haleta quelques instants, puis fini par reprendre un minimum le dessus. _

_« Pot... Potter, murmura-t-il. Potter ? »_

_**« Oui, **__répondit-il. __**»**_

_« Je... Tu... Harry, c'est bien toi ? C'est vraiment toi 'Ry ? »_

_Le fantôme sourit et acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. _

_« Oh Merlin... Je ne rêve pas ? Ce... Ce n'est pas un rêve ? »_

_**« Non, je suis bien là, devant toi Draco. »**_

_Se souciant fort peu des larmes qui continuaient toujours d'inonder ses joues pâles, Draco sourit et se redressa sur ses jambes avant de se précipiter vers le Gryffondor, de se jeter dans ses bras et d'inévitablement le traverser se plantant royalement sur la tombe. _

_**« Dray, Dray, ça va ? **__s'enquit aussitôt le fantôme d'Harry en le rejoignant.__** »**_

_  
__Le blond gémit de douleur et se rassit correctement, massant avec peine ses genoux endoloris. _

_« J'ai super mal, mais ça va aller, répondit-il dans un souffle. Putain de marbre ! C'est dur ce machin-là... »_

_Une minute de silence s'ensuivit avant d'être interrompu par un éclat de rire joyeux. _

_**« T'es vraiment impayable, **__gloussa Harry__**. Comment as-tu pu oublier qu'un fantôme est immatériel ? »**_

_Draco ronchonna un peu, répliquant : _

_« J'aurais aimé t'y voir toi. Comment ne pas vouloir prendre dans ses bras un ami que l'on a enterré le matin même et qui vous apparaît comme ça devant les yeux alors qu'on pensait ne plus jamais le revoir ? »_

_Deux yeux couleur d'Amazonie s'arrondirent brusquement._

_**« A...Ami ? »**_

_Deux joues pâles s'empourprèrent brusquement. _

_« Je... Enfin, je... Ne prend__s__ pas ça pour toi. »_

_Les yeux d'Amazonie s'éclairèrent d'amusement. _

_**« Ah bon ? Pourtant je suis le seul ici présent n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_Les joues pourpres s'échauffèrent un peu plus. _

_« Je... Je-je... »_

_**« Je suis très touché vraiment, Draco. »**_

_« Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet principal de cette conversation s'il te plaît ? s'énerva ce dernier. Je te signale que tu es censé être MORT ! »_

_Le sourire d'Harry se fana un peu, et penaud il baissa la tête, se remémorant la réaction de Draco plus tôt. _

_**« Désolé, **__dit-il__**. Je... J'avais envie de te faire peur. Je te voyais et surtout je t'entendais –d'ailleurs je précise que les Gryffondor sont tout à fait comestibles malgré le fait que je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir que des **__**vers**__** ne vont pas tarder à ramper sur moi- et du coup, j'ai eu envie de m'amuser... Pardon. Je n'avais vraiment pas pensé que ça allait te choquer. »**_

_La mine attristée du brun fit fondre le cœur du Serpentard et il roula des yeux, soupirant de résignation. _

_« Pff... en même temps, c'est ça ton problème Potter, tu ne penses pas. »_

_**« Hey ! C'est méchant ça, **__protesta Harry en relevant vivement la tête__**. »**_

_Il croisa le regard amusé de Draco et sourit avant de faire mine de bouder. _

_« T'exagère Potter, lança Draco. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de bouder ? Je te signale que c'est moi le plus choqué des deux ici et que c'est moi qui ai failli vous rejoindre le joyeux monde des morts et toi, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, alors tu gardes ça pour une autre fois okay ? »_

_Harry lui tira la langue pour unique réponse et le blond sourit tendrement. Au moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé chez Potter, et ça le rassurait. _

_« Au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_**« J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant d'y retourner. »**_

_« Y retourner ? »_

_**« Oui, **__répondit Harry avec un sourire__**. Je ne pouvais pas y rester avant d'avoir accomplis ma dernière tâche. »**_

_« Qui est ? »_

_**« De rendre heureuses des personnes chères à mon cœur... »**_

_Draco pencha la tête sur le côté. _

_« Tu sais ce qui pourrait rendre heureux ses personnes, Harry, déclara-t-il sérieusement. »_

_Le brun baissa les yeux. _

_**« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est impossible et le fait que tu me vois en ce moment ne signifie pas que je sois vivant, tu comprends ? »**_

_« Pff, si j'ai momentanément oublié qu'un fantôme n'est pas palpable, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié qu'un fantôme n'est qu'une réminiscence physiologique de l'âme. »_

_Cette remarque ramena le sourire à Harry et ses yeux pétillèrent. _

_**« Tu as toujours su comment détendre l'atmosphère, **__dit-il__**. »**_

_« Et inversement, rajouta le blond. »_

_Un silence paisible s'installa avant de Draco ne reprenne la parole. _

_« Potter, si tu ne veux pas te montrer aux autres, pourquoi moi ? »_

_Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres du brun, avant qu'il ne réponde, amusé : _

_**« Parce que tu es l'une des personnes pour lesquelles je suis revenu. »**_

_Sa réponse provoqua l'effet souhaité car Draco s'empourpra d'un coup, l'observant avec des yeux ronds._

_« Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu plaisantes Potter !! »_

_**« Pourquoi je le ferais ? **__demanda Harry en haussant les épaules__**. Nous étions suffisamment proches pour que je te considère comme une personne importante dans mon cœur non ? Nous sommes... amis, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_« Je et bien, je... euh... »_

_**« Et toi blondinet, hein ? Si je ne comptais pas un minimum à tes yeux, serais-tu restés jusqu'à Minuit passé sur ma tombe à me parler comme si j'étais là, mais simplement caché dans les fourrés ? »**_

_Les joues de Draco défièrent toutes les chaudières du monde et il détourna promptement le regard, snobant Harry sans réellement y parvenir. _

_**« Je savais que tu m'aimais bien, **__ricana Harry__**. »**_

_« Si tu le dis, marmonna le blond se maudissant de rougir autant. »_

_**« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je veux te rendre heureux, **_**Malfoy **_**? »**_

_« Nan, parce que je suis parfaitement heureux _Potter_, répondit-il. »_

_**« Vraiment ? **__s'étonna Harry__**. Ce n'est pourtant pas... »**_

_Le blond croisa le regard émeraude du Gryffondor lui coupant la parole en murmurant doucement : « Je suis heureux parce que tu es là, tout simplement. »_

_Et ce fut au tour d'Harry de rougir, sous le sourire goguenard du blond qui assurément venait de lui en boucher un coin._

Que de souvenirs qui affluaient dans l'esprit du Serpentard.

Bien entendu, ils n'en étaient pas resté là, cette nuit-là, mais Draco n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus avant dans ses souvenirs. Il savait et avait compris pourquoi Harry était réellement revenu, et il s'appliquait à tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas son implication là-dedans.

En même temps, Harry avait dû penser, tout comme Dumbledore et Severus que la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Sirius allait aider ce dernier à sortir de sa dépression, mais cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas les derniers propos d'Harry : « Tu seras heureux si lui l'est. »

Certes, Draco ressentirait une joie immense en sachant que Sirius était à nouveau de retour parmi le commun des mortels, oubliant sa culpabilité malsaine et sa tristesse corrosive, mais était-ce réellement _ce_ bonheur qu'il recherchait ? Malheureusement non. Ce bonheur-là n'était qu'une simple satisfaction et une satisfaction ne durait pas éternellement, alors comment Harry pouvait-il croire que le bonheur de Sirius allait logiquement entraîner le sien, alors que le sentiment ne serait qu'éphémère ?

Draco s'était très souvent posé la question et l'avait à mainte reprises posé à Harry, mais le brun était resté déterminé et ne lui avait répondu que par de vagues propos qui en somme frustraient plus qu'ils n'aidaient.

Une douce caresse fit revenir le Serpentard sur terre et il sourit.

« La mort te réussi bien tu sais ? dit-il. Ta propension à arriver en retard s'est amenuisé. »

Un rire léger lui parvint et il soupira de bien être.

**« Ma mort te réussi plutôt bien à toi aussi. Tes sourires sont plus fréquents. »**

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mentir Potter, alors disons simplement que ta remarque est légèrement erronée, répondit Draco en reculant d'un pas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et abaissa sa main.

**« Ce n'est que passager Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit. La situation a changée, et elle continuera d'évoluer dans ce sens tant que tu ne perds pas la foi. »**

« La foi ? soupira Draco. Malheureusement pour toi, et tu le sais très bien, je ne suis pas croyant. »

**« La foi n'est pas qu'une question de croyance. C'est ta persévérance qui fait la différence Draco. Tu es quelqu'un d'obstiné qui œuvre dans le bon sens afin d'atteindre ses objectifs. »**

Le blond ne répondit pas et se détourna de la silhouette fantomatique d'Harry, poussant un nouveau soupir las.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ? **demanda le brun inquiet**. Je ne te reconnais pas. »**

« Je ne me reconnais pas non plus, si tu veux tout savoir, murmura-t-il. »

**« Je ne comprends pas, **dit Harry en voletant près du Serpentard**. Sirius est redevenu humain non ? Cela devrait au contraire de d'abattre, te redonner d'avantage d'espoirs. »**

Draco secoua doucement la tête avisant un petit banc en pierre un peu plus loin et alla s'y asseoir, aussitôt suivi par le fantôme d'Harry. Le blond se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de joindre les mains en une prière fictive. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à parler, appréciant le silence compréhensif du Gryffondor.

« Cela est bien peu glorieux, mais ce que je vais dire est vrai. Je suis arrivé à mes limites Potter. Je n'en peux plus. »

Harry fronça simplement les sourcils, laissant à Draco le loisir de se justifier.

« Tu connais la raison pour laquelle le vieux fou et mon parrain m'ont demandé de prendre soin, ou devrais-je dire, de _guérir_ Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Ils pensent tous les deux que les sentiments que nous avions éprouvés l'un envers l'autre à l'époque sont le contre poison de son inertie. »

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« C'est pour cette raison justement que j'avais refusé la proposition de Dumbledore. Enfin, une proposition implique que l'on ait le choix, mais là, cela ressemblait plus à une tentative désespérée de persuasion plus ou moins recherchée. Néanmoins, avec à terme un résultat plus que satisfaisant puisque je me suis laissé avoir. Le plus vieux piège du monde que tout le monde connaît mais avec un pourcentage de réussite défiant même les lois de la nature... Les _sentiments_, déclara-t-il avec fatalité. »

Harry sourit doucement. Draco avait dit cela d'une telle manière, que l'espace d'une seconde, il lui avait rappelé le Draco d'antan. Le jeune petit blondinet arrogant, aussi froid que peu l'être la glace et aussi dénué de sentiments qu'une petite cuillère. Le blond semblait à cet instant précis avoir retrouvé ses mœurs d'adolescents proclamant que ressentir n'était qu'une incroyable perte de temps et d'énergie.

Le regard vert émeraude glissa quelques instants sur les traits tirés du Serpentard et alors que ses doigts brumeux étaient sur le point d'aller à la rencontre de la peau blanche, Draco repris la parole, le coupant dans son élan.

« Je me sens vidé Potter. Les premiers jours, cela était facile de faire abstraction de mes sentiments, de faire comme si de rien était. Comme si ce qui arrivait à cet abruti de cabot ne me touchait pas. Sirius n'était alors qu'un simple chien squelettique plus mort que vivant, mais là... Ce soir... Tout à l'heure, quand... Quand je l'ai vu allongé à mes pieds, totalement nu et recroquevillé sur lui-même tel un enfant sans défense et bien... Cela a ranimé des choses en moi. Je ne saurais trop comment l'expliquer, mais je me suis senti comme, comme une jeune mariée heureuse de voir son époux rentrer du travail. »

Le blond ricana face au ridicule de la comparaison, mais bien vite, son rire mourut au profit d'un sanglot étranglé. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« J'ai ressenti des choses là Potter, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur, juste-là, ajouta-t-il en accentuant la pression. Et que Merlin me pardonne mon langage, _putain de merde_, ça m'a fait mal. »

**« ... »**

« Il y avait... Un mélange incroyable de sentiments. Un tourbillon d'émotions que je n'arrivais pas à canaliser, enfin, avec beaucoup de mal. De la tristesse, du soulagement, de la joie... Bon sang ! Mais le pire, le pire, c'était la pitié. J'ai eu pitié de cet homme défroqué abandonné à mon bon vouloir, me donnant l'impression que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais de lui. Ça m'a écœuré. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de ressentir de la pitié pour l'être que l'on ai... pour une personne chère à son cœur, corrigea Draco après une légère hésitation. »

**« ... »**

« Je suis... paumé Potter. Complètement paumé. Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire le bonheur de Sirius comme tu me l'avais dit. La seule chose qui puisse le rendre heureux serait de te voir. S'il te revoit, il pourra alors te dire tous les mots qu'il n'a pas eus le temps de te dire, toutes ses choses merveilleuses qu'il voulait partager avec toi... Même, même si c'est pour un instant éphémère. Il sera heureux et redeviendra alors l'homme que nous avons tous connu. Toi seul peut faire son bonheur Harry... Moi, je ne suis qu'un lot de consolation de second degré qu'il se contente d'ignorer la plupart du temps quand je ne le provoque pas. »

Un long moment silencieux suivit la confession, puis avisant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, Harry s'agenouilla face à Draco et emprisonna de ses paumes nuageuses, les joues du blond.

**« Draco... Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit la première fois que nous nous sommes revus ? »**

Le blond fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête en signe de négation. Ils s'étaient dit tant de choses ce soir-là.

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

**« Je t'ai dit que votre bonheur à Sirius et à toi ne dépendait pas de moi. »**

« Et moi je t'ai répondu que je ne comprenais pas Potter. Tu es revenu pour nous rendre heureux, mais tu dis que ça ne dépend pas de toi... Je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit un peu plus, mais il ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il garda le silence, pendant que sous les yeux quelque peu paniqués de Draco, son corps s'évaporait petit à petit en fines volutes de fumée translucide. Le blond alarmé tenta de saisir le corps du Gryffondor, mais ses mains le traversèrent emmêlant la brume diaphane.

« Non, murmura Draco, non ne part pas tout de suite. Je... J'ai encore besoin de toi. Je ne comprends pas Potter, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! supplia-t-il désespérément. »

Alors que son corps disparaissait, Harry répondit dans un sourire : **« Tu le comprendras en temps voulu Draco. »**

Le blond vit les dernières parcelles de brume s'évanouir dans l'air et pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il resta planté là, le regard perdu dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte et le cœur battant.

Puis fermant les yeux, il se leva, murmurant un « Crétin de Gryffondor », avant de quitter le lieu si paisible du sanctuaire de la mort.

_**« Tu le comprendras en temps voulu Draco. »**_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_**« Votre bonheur à Sirius et à toi ne dépend pas de moi. »**_

C'était du charabia.

Pourquoi Potter qui à l'époque n'avait aucune once d'intelligence se mettait après sa mort à parler par énigme ? C'était quoi cette façon de ne révéler les choses qu'au compte goûte ? Dumbledore avait décidément eu une sacrée mauvaise influence sur cet empoté de balafré fantomatique.

Draco savait au fond de lui qu'Harry possédait la solution de tous ses problèmes. Il savait que le brun lui cachait quelque chose d'essentiel pour son évolution et celle de Sirius, mais quoi ?

_Sentiments_.

Voilà le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit et il en frissonna.

_Oh non, pas de sentiments, se dit-il. Plus de sentiments. Ils m'ont causé suffisamment d'ennuis dans le passé pour que je veuille y goûter une nouvelle fois. _

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, disait le vieil adage, et Draco était l'un de ceux qui respectaient ces paroles aux allures prophétiques. Même si le maelström d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Sirius sous sa forme humaine lui avait remué les entrailles comme dans un mixeur, il refusait d'y accorder plus d'attention que nécessaire. Car le faire, serait se condamner à coup sûr à une rencontre non désirée avec son passé affectif.

Il en avait suffisamment bavé dans le passé pour vouloir reprendre une relation qui en définitive ne lui avait apporté qu'un plateau d'agent chargé d'illusions et de rêves irréalisables.

Car avec Sirius même vos plus beaux rêves pouvaient se transformer en vos pires cauchemars.

Car croire en Sirius, se révélait à terme n'être qu'une absurde fantaisie de la vie.

Car espérer avec Sirius, n'était qu'une chimère.

Sirius n'était pas fait pour la vie en couple. Draco l'avait appris à ses dépens, il en avait souffert, et il n'envisageait pas sans réluctance de plonger à nouveau dans ce puit sans fond.

Il était venu ici pour trouver des réponses à ses questions, et au final, même Potter ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Potter qui était pourtant la solution rêvée à tous ses tourments. Potter qui, solution ou pas, refusait de lui céder son souhait.

_« Il semble que je doive finalement tenir ma promesse n'est-ce pas Potter ? »_

Le Serpentard grogna et plongea les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Oui, il lui avait fait une promesse.

Et malgré tout le remue-ménage dans son esprit et la vision brouillé qu'il avait de l'avenir, Draco ne pouvait se soustraire à ce serment.

Un Serpentard ne possédait peut-être pas toutes les vertus du monde, mais il n'avait qu'une seule parole et ne revenait pas sur ses mots.

Il avait promis, alors il honorerait ses paroles. Il lui suffisait juste de faire comme au tout début.

Il lui suffisait juste de faire abstraction de ses sentiments et pour y parvenir quel autre meilleur moyen y avait-il que celui de redevenir l'imbuvable blondinet de sa jeunesse ?

La provocation semblait fonctionner avec Sirius.

Alors il allait le provoquer et Draco jadis Draco Malfoy alias Prince des Serpentard, allait sous peu refaire son apparition.

Le bonheur de Sirius et le sien ne dépendait pas de Potter ? Soit. Draco allait faire en sorte qu'il dépende de son ancien _lui_. Et puisque son ancien lui n'avait aucun scrupule, il allait par tous les moyens possible et imaginable, faire en sorte de tenir sa promesse.

Draco sourit, sentant déjà monter en lui l'allégresse de ses jeunes années, soulageant ses épaules et son cœur de ses _blessures de guerre_.

Et alors que le blond regagnait d'un pas plus motivé le château, quelque part un petit brun à lunette soupira, secouant la tête d'un air désolé et murmurant : **« Tu n'y es pas du tout Draco. Tu te trompes de route. »**

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

_« Sirius. »_

_« ... »_

_« Sirius ! »_

_« ... »_

_« HEY BLACKY ! »_

_L'homme, perdu dans les étoiles, sursauta brusquement manquant de se tordre le cou en se retournant. _

_« Quoi ! grogna-t-il alors qu'il fusillait Remus du regard. »_

_« Ah ! Tout de même, dit-il les poings sur les hanches. Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle et que tu ne répondais pas. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. »_

_Le Professeur leva un sourcil narquois. _

_« Tu aurais bien aimé, avoue-le. »_

_Le loup-garou sourit. _

_« Évidemment, puisque je te déteste, répondit-il en s'asseyant près de lui. »_

_Sirius lui jeta un regard faussement indigné qui le fit rire, mais haussa les épaules se replongeant dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste. _

_« Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence du petit ami de Servilo à cette heure tardive de la nuit, alors que tu devrais être entre ses draps ? »_

_« Je suis venu pour te parler. »_

_« Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté, railla-t-il. »_

_Remus soupira, mais poursuivit. _

_« Arrête donc de faire le malin, j'ai à te parler d'un sujet important. »_

_L'animagus s'alarma aussitôt, plongeant ses iris prussiens et inquiets dans ceux couleurs d'or de son ami. _

_« C'est Harry ? »_

_« Non, non ! le rassura-t-il. Je... Ce n'est pas à son sujet. »_

_« Oh. De quoi veux-tu m'entretenir dans ce cas ? »_

_Remus rougit légèrement, embarrassé. _

_« Et bien... Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... en fait, j'aimerais te poser une question disons, personnelle et j'aimerais que tu y répondes avec la plus grande franchise. OK ? »_

_« Euh... Oui, oui, si tu veux. »_

_Le loup-garou s'empourpra davantage, mais s'intima un peu de courage et demanda avec détermination : _

_« Que ce passe-t-il entre Draco Malfoy et toi ? »_

_Un silence d'outre-tombe s'installa et Remus se mordilla la lèvre. L'atmosphère s'était légèrement tendue et il maudit Severus et sa damnée curiosité, ajoutant ses satanés yeux de chiens battus auxquelles il ne résistait jamais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accepte de venir parler à Sirius à sa place ? Hum... Question stupide en effet. Cependant, il fallait avouer que c'était là un sujet délicat qui le titillait également. _

_Quelques minutes s'égrainèrent avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole. Calmement, mais fermement. _

_« En effet, ça ne te regarde pas. »_

_« Écoute Sirius, c'est important. Ça fait un moment maintenant que Draco et toi, vous vous êtes rapprochés et nous, enfin, __**j'ai**__ l'impression que... que cette soudaine amitié n'est pas que platonique. »_

_« Il n'y a strictement rien entre le jeune Malfoy et moi. »_

_« Sirius ne me mens pas s'il te plaît, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai des yeux figure-toi et ce qu'il ressent pour toi est tellement évident et puis il y a les sourires que vous échangez aussi. Souvent. Très souvent même. Par ailleurs, j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que ces sourires ne sont pas innocents. »_

_L'animagus se leva, s'approcha du muret et perdit son regard à l'horizon, au-delà de la forêt interdite. _

_« Tu es décidément un trop bon observateur. »_

_« Alors c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il se passe bien quelque chose entre Draco et toi. »_

_Sirius sourit à peine, mais Remus qui l'avait rejoint le vit clairement. Les joues légèrement écarlates de son ami ne lui échappèrent pas non plus. _

_« Draco est... exceptionnel. Il est séduisant, drôle, intelligent. »_

_« Oui, mais il est aussi effronté, prétentieux avec un sérieux disfonctionnement émotif. »_

_Un rire s'éleva dans l'air et Sirius planta son regard amusé dans celui de Remus. _

_« Je pense exactement la même chose de ton petit ami. Et puis, certes, Draco est _un peu_ caractériel, je te l'accorde. Mais ce sont ses défauts qui font de lui ce qu'il est et puis, il n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'on peut le croire. Il a beaucoup de qualités dont une que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Il est capable de défendre bec et ongle les siens, et ce, quels que soient les obstacles. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à lui que je ne t'ai pas étripé quand tu nous as annoncé ton accoquinage avec Servilo. »_

_« Oui, je n'oublie pas. »_

_Puis, une moue pensive et sérieuse apparut sur les lèvres de Remus, avant qu'il n'ajoute : _

_« Néanmoins... Draco est encore un adolescent Sirius et... et bien, tu es un homme et la différence d'âge qui vous sépare est... enfin, tu pourrais être son père. Quoi que techniquement, tu es son oncle par affiliation. »_

_L'animagus perdit aussitôt son sourire. _

_« Je sais... »_

_« Et puis, il y a Harry aussi. »_

_« Je le sais également. Je sais très bien que malgré leur récente amitié, Harry aura beaucoup de mal à accepter que je puisse me rapprocher de cette manière de Draco. Enfin, dans l'éventualité d'un quelconque accord de sa part, bien entendu. »_

_« Tu es comme un père pour lui et... »_

_« Et c'est difficile pour un adolescent de voir son _père_ fricoter avec un autre adolescent de son âge qui plus est ex-ennemi nouvellement ami, oui, j'en ai pleinement conscience Rémy. Pourtant... pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de fort envers Draco et ce malgré tout ce qui nous éloigne. »_

_« Je vois. »_

_Remus ne savait quoi ajouter de plus alors il se tu. En réalité, ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est simplement qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire, ou par quoi commencer. Il estima donc préférable pour le moment de ne pas poursuivre la conversation et laissa un silence plus ou moins confortable s'installer. _

_Remus avait laissé son regard dériver sur les cimes des arbres de la forêt interdite, mais pouvait tout de même apercevoir Sirius du coin de l'œil. Son ami, son vieil ami arborait en ce moment même un indéfinissable petit sourire. L'un de ceux que l'on associe à un regard perdu et anxieux. Quand on cherche à se rassurer, quand on essaie de trouver une justification à ses actes et dans le cas de Sirius, une excuse probablement. Une excuse qui pourrait le soulager de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à éprouver des sentiments plus que, comment dire ? Plus que « Professoraux » envers son élève. Des sentiments qu'il avait jugé imprévisibles -d'ailleurs une telle chose est-elle réellement prévisible ?- et qu'il savait êtres parfaitement illégitimes. _

_Avait-il seulement le droit d'aimer Draco Malfoy ? _

« Non..., fut le murmure qui brisa le silence de la pièce. »

Comme d'habitude depuis une semaine maintenant, Draco leva la tête en direction du lit, et vit Sirius s'y agiter, le visage crispé et les épaules tremblantes comme sous la morsure d'un froid intense.

La première fois, il avait immédiatement voulu le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser de son mal, mais un relent de son ancienne personnalité l'en avait empêché lui rappelant ses résolutions, et comme aujourd'hui, il était resté assit sur son fauteuil, observant d'un œil acéré le mal-être de son _patient_.

Maintenant qu'il s'était accoutumé aux fréquents cauchemars dont l'animagus faisait l'objet, il se contentait d'observer en silence le corps malade s'agiter entre les draps.

Le manège dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'un œil prussien ne s'ouvre en papillonnant, se fermant presque aussitôt, sans doute agressé par la lueur pourtant faible du soleil, dans la pièce.

Le blond, toujours silencieux, observa peu de temps après l'animagus ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, les plissant, les clignant, tentant de s'habituer progressivement à la lumière du jour. Finalement, le regard d'un bleu si profond s'ouvrit définitivement, scrutant d'un air perdu le plafond, comme s'ils tentaient de resituer les lieux. Quand enfin, les yeux parurent reconnaître les motifs mordorés du plafond, ils modifièrent leur trajectoire pour tomber sur un visage pâle et magnifique, au regard d'argent et au sourire satisfait.

« Bonjour Sirius, bien dormi ? »

Draco vit l'homme froncer les sourcils, sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvînt. Avec le temps, le Serpentard avait appris à déchiffrer les regards silencieux de l'ancien prisonnier et son sourire s'élargit.

« Comme d'habitude tu es content de me voir, dit-il avec ironie, moi aussi, je suis ravi et une nouvelle journée commence. »

Le froncement de sourcil se prononça et loin d'intimider le blond, cela l'encouragea bien au contraire.

« Le temps et mon obstination finiront par avoir raison de ta volonté, Sirius. Tu me connais suffisamment pour accréditer mes propos n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme détourna la tête, fermant les yeux, montrant par là, qu'il ne prêtait nullement attention à ce qu'il lui disait. L'ignorance était un art où Sirius excellait ces derniers temps, mais malheureusement pas assez pour vaincre la ténacité d'un Serpentard bien décidé à faire bouger les choses.

Sirius, malgré un rétablissement physique très encourageant, refusait encore et toujours de se reconnecter au monde des hommes. Il avait peut-être retrouvé sa forme humaine, mais des relents de son côté animal faisait très souvent surface sous forme de grognements mécontents ou encore de regards tueurs aux lueurs prédatrices.

Ces réactions étaient encore primitives, mais démontraient néanmoins une évolution non négligeable dans le comportement récalcitrant de l'ancien détenu. Il réagissait aux provocations de Draco et c'était là une excellente nouvelle.

« Bien, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous occuper de te redonner une allure convenable. Alors, dès que tu auras fini de déjeuner, nous commencerons ta toilette. »

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et Draco sourit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de protester, Sirius. Tu ressembles à une véritable loque humaine, et encore, je reste gentil. Tu n'es que le simple reflet d'un déchet que l'on a négligemment abandonné sur le bord d'une route et il est temps que cela change. »

Draco tout occupé qu'il était n'aperçut pas l'infime frisson qui parcourut le corps de l'animagus, ni l'éclair de tristesse qui illumina un dixième de seconde le regard prussien. Alors que le blond commençait déjà à s'affairer, appelant Dobby pour qu'il lui apporte le petit-déjeuner de Sirius, ce dernier se redressa sur son lit, et dans un murmure presque inaudible, mit fin à l'effervescence.

« Pardon ? demanda le Serpentard surpris. »

Une minute de silence se fit, avant que Sirius, après s'être difficilement raclée la gorge, ne répète tout aussi doucement : « Arrête. »

Le ton doux que venait d'employer l'homme assis dans son lit ne trompa pas Draco, car le regard incroyablement bleu de l'animagus démontrait une forte détermination ainsi qu'une exaspération sans borne. Cela va sans dire que si Sirius n'avait pas les cordes vocales quelque peu enrouées, il ne se serait pas privé de lancer un cri de ténor.

Si dans les premières secondes Draco avait été surpris, il réussit sans trop de mal à reprendre contenance et à s'adresser normalement, c'est-à-dire de manière tout à fait détachée, à Sirius. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un malade, mais comme une personne à part entière sorti d'un long mois de repos.

« Quoi tu n'as pas faim ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut que tu te nourrisses n'est-ce pas ? Les maigres kilos que tu as repris pendant la semaine ne sont pas suffisants et ton corps manque encore cruellement de nutriments. »

Sirius avait toutes les peines du monde à parler correctement, mais il s'y obligea, voulant faire comprendre à ce simili de nourrice qu'il n'avait ni le besoin, ni l'envie de son aide. Surtout pas de son aide à _lui_.

« Va-t-en. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai... dit... VA-t-En ! tenta de hurler l'animagus, avant de s'étrangler. »

Draco se raidit, surpris autant par le zèle soudain, mais également la haine qu'il lisait sur le visage barbu et ravagé par la fatigue de Sirius. Son cœur bondi sourdement de sa poitrine et aussitôt son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Sa raison ne se l'avouait pas, mais son cœur murmurait désespérément : « Il me déteste ? ».

« Tu n'as pas entendu Malfoy ? Dégage ! »

Le blond fit un pas en avant, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer dans un bruissement de robe noire, l'imposant maître des potions.

« Draco, j'ai besoin de te... »

Severus s'interrompit brusquement avisant l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce et son regard d'onyx plongea dans deux yeux aussi bleu que le large de l'océan, mais aussi rude que l'hiver. Cela faisait une semaine que Sirius était revenu à lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à nouveau.

Une émotion étrange remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et alors qu'il retrouvait avec surprise mais non moins de plaisir les yeux bleus chargés de colère de son ennemi d'antan, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, siffla-t-il tel un serpent. On dirait que le cabot de Poudlard à repris du service. Je suis ravi de te revoir Black. »

Sirius le fusilla du regard et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire sournois.

« Le mensonge te va toujours aussi bien, Snivy, répliqua-t-il péniblement. Rien d'étonnant venant de la part d'une vipère, ajouta-t-il avant de tousser durement. »

« Tes compliments m'encensent, lança Severus en faisant une gracieuse révérence. Cependant, je te conseillerais d'arrêter la flatterie, car il semblerait que les puces qui encombrent ta gorge t'empêchent de répondre correctement. Tu devrais te reposer encore. »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sirius fit un sourire. Moqueur et présageant une réplique cinglante certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

« Quand tu parles de me reposer, j'espère que tu ne fais pas allusion au fait que je doive passer mes journées entières à me faire dorloter par _mon_ _cher neveu_. » (_**NdVif **__:Tu le fais exprès pour qu'il soit un tel salaud ? Pauvre Dray, son p'tit cœur ne tiendra jamais. __**Ndla **__: C'est nécessaire u.u_)

Severus perdit le sourire et Draco pâli.

« Parce que si c'est le cas, je crois qu'à _Azkaban_, le service est _meilleur_. Je n'ai pas besoin des services du portrait craché de Lucius ! »

Le sang déserta définitivement le visage de Draco et ce dernier, malgré toute la volonté dont il était capable, ne pu rester une minute de plus et prit congé rapidement, s'excusant brièvement à son parrain. Severus ne tenta pas de le retenir, ayant compris d'un regard la souffrance qui inondait les yeux gris de son filleul.

Dès que le Serpentard blond eut quitté la pièce, l'aîné des deux, s'avança d'un pas raide et prompt du problème. Il se pencha sur le brun à la barbe foisonnante, le saisi par le col de sa robe de chambre avant de lui siffler avec haine :

« Tu n'as pas idée de tous les efforts que fait Draco pour te sortir de ta merde Black ! Que tu t'en prennes à moi je m'en contrefous, mais que tu craches ton venin sur lui, je ne l'admettrai jamais. Alors la prochaine fois que tu te montre désobligeant envers lui, je peux t'assurer que je te le ferai payer au centuple ! »

Sirius soutenant le regard meurtrier posé sur lui, répondit avec tout autant de haine à la menace :

« Il n'avait qu'à ne pas fourrer son nez dans mes affaires ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il vienne m'aider ! »

Sur ces mots, Sirius força le maître des potions à lâcher son vêtement et le repoussa sans douceur. Severus, le toisa d'un air méprisant :

« Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que Potter meure et pourtant il l'est. Draco n'a jamais demandé à te venir en aide et pourtant, il le fait. Alors fais toi une raison Black, dans la vie, on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui et sans le savoir, un homme à la tête baissée qui trempait ses draps de larmes. (_**NdVif **__:Ouais ben, fallait pas être aussi con aussi Siri !_)

**SBDMSBDMSBDM **

(_**NdVif **__:Au fait, tu as remarqué que ces lettres peuvent presque être prises pour __**BDSM **__? LOL __**Ndla **__: Mdr, mais où t'es parti pêcher ça ? Mais j'avoue que t'as pas tort lol_)

« Dumbledore, avez-vous vu Draco ? »

« Non, malheureusement. Pas depuis qu'il a quitté le château. »

« Bon sang ! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je jure de tuer ce chien galeux de Black ! »

« Voyons Severus, Draco est adulte maintenant. Il sait prendre soin de lui. »

« Il vient tout juste d'avoir dix-neuf ans Albus, et malgré sa maturité très avancée pour un jeune homme de son âge, il n'est pas immunisé contre la connerie humaine. »

« Faites-lui confiance. »

« Hum. »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

C'était une petite maison très simple, mais bourrée de charme et de chaleur. Une longue allée de dalles brisées menait au perron, où un paillasson « _Bienvenu _» accueillait les invités. De là, à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, partaient deux rambardes en bois peint, faisant chacune le tour de la maison.

Un petit jardin très stylisé agrémentait la court extérieure et de magnifiques lianes de cires grimpaient à la fois sur la barrière blanche exposée à la chaussée, ainsi que sur le côté droit de la maison.

Draco n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter les lieux, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Avec la petite visite impromptue qu'il leur rendait –même s'il était plus de minuit-, il pouvait encore leur demander de lui faire faire un tour du propriétaire. Il tangua un peu sur ses jambes, réussi tant bien que mal à monter la première marche et se félicita mentalement de gravir la seconde sans perdre son équilibre, ni lâcher la bouteille de Vodka qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Malheureusement, dame chance ne supportant plus le poids d'un blondinet ivre mort l'abandonna à son triste sort et ce dernier se fit un plaisir de lui faire manquer la dernière marche. C'est donc avec fracas que Draco bascula vers l'avant, s'étalant au sol de tout son long brisant ainsi sa précieuse bouteille d'alcool et se coupant la paume de la main.

« Merde ! grogna-t-il en ramenant sa main blessée contre lui. »

« WOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUF ! »

« Putain ! s'exclama le blond en se relevant d'un bond. C'est quoi ça !? »

« WOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUF ! »

Il plissa les yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté et vit enfin ce qu'il avait manqué en arrivant, une ENOOORME chimère –heureusement retenue à une chaîne- lui beuglant dessus.

« WOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUF ! »

Le blond tangua un peu murmurant un « Merde ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un tel monstre chez eux... Doit être difficile de le cacher, en même temps... Bizarre que je ne l'aie pas remarqué plus tôt. »

« WOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUF ! »

« Ta gueule le monstre ! Je suis... Oups ! 'Tention à la marche, je suis Dragon Malfou ! Euh non, AÏE me suis cogné. Bref ! Je suis Drafoy Malco... Ou le contraire. »

« WOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUF ! »

« Mais arrête de cri-AAAAAHHHH Putain ! Il est plus gros de près, atta je recule. Je disais donc... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !? le coupa brusquement une voix féminine. »

Draco fit volte face, et plissa les yeux avant de grimacer quand la lumière du perron s'alluma, l'éblouissant cruellement.

« Draco !? »

Le blond fit une élégante révérence –enfin, autant que faire ce peut- et sourit.

« Lui-même, enfin, moi-même. »

La jeune femme descendit en vitesse les quelques marches qui la séparaient de lui et le prit par les épaules, l'observant sous tous les angles.

« Mais tu es complètement bourré ! »

« Zuste un pez, répondit-il joignant son index et son pouce devant son visage. Mais z'est pas le plus z'important ! Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à ton monztre, de me lâcher les pompes ! Tu sais, comme un truc du genre –il se tourna vers la bête en question, mit un doigt sur sa bouche- Chuuuuuuuuut ! Ta gueule ! »

« WOUFWOUFWOUFWOUFWOUF ! »

« SILENCE RUSTY ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'animal. »

« ... »

« Wahou ! Demandez et il vous sera donné, s'extasia le Serpentard en applaudissant. Je peux essayer aussi ? JE VEUX UN BALAI NEUF ! »

Évidemment, rien ne se passa et la jeune femme roula des yeux « _Idiot _! » alors que le blond grimaçait, déçu « _Ben quoi ? Ça coûte rien d'essayer ! _».

« Allez suis-moi, dit-elle, tu... »

« Mione ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? demanda un grand roux en sortant à son tour de la maison. »

« Et bien c'est Draco qui... »

« Oh salut Weasley ! lança le blond en s'échappant de l'étreinte d'Hermione. Toi aussi le monstre t'a réveillé ? »

Ron cessa de frotter son œil et lança un regard surpris au Serpentard souriant. Puis il avisa son état et soupira.

« Non, c'est l'imbécile qui a demandé un balai neuf, grogna-t-il en allant chercher le blond. Allez, suis-moi, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. »

« Ronny ? »

« M'appelle pas Ronny ! »

« Peux aller faire pipi avant ? »

**oOo**

« BORDEL MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL ! »

« Oh tais-toi donc Draco ! le houspilla Ron. C'est de ta faute ! Regarde un peu dans quel état tu t'es mis, et redonne-moi immédiatement ta main ! »

Draco tenta de la mettre hors de portée, mais et ce depuis toujours –ce qui était source de conflit d'ailleurs- le rouquin était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Donc, avait logiquement un bras plus long que le sien, et dans la situation actuelle, pouvait sans problème attraper la main fuyarde.

Ce qu'il fit dans les secondes qui suivirent, sans se soucier des grognements belliqueux du propriétaire.

« Depuis quand t'es, mais AIEUH, devenu médicomage, AIEUH JE TE DIS, toi ! »

« Depuis jamais, répondit Ron, néanmoins malgré mon envie quasi irrésistible de t'étriper pour m'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit beurré comme un biscuit, j'y prends plaisir. Surtout en ce moment ! »

« AIEUH ! Assassin ! s'exclama Draco sous le sourire vengeur du roux. »

« Petite nature, dit-il en rangeant le nécessaire à pharmacie. En plus, imbibé d'alcool comme tu l'es tu devrais être complètement anesthésié. »

Draco, sa main malmenée serrée contre sa poitrine, lui jeta un regard noir et répliqua, la mine boudeuse :

« D'abord ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est à cause de votre satanée chimère que j'ai cassé ma bouteille de Vodka. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu me dois des sous Weasley. Pour rembourser ma bouteille, précisa-t-il face au regard interloqué de Ron. »

Et alors qu'il allait répliquer, c'est Hermione qui prit la parole, alors qu'elle les rejoignait une potion à la main.

« D'abord ce n'est pas une chimère, mais un chien et ensuite, on ne te doit rien du tout Draco. Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi et avale ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant la fiole. »

Le blond observa l'objet avec réluctance, avant de l'ouvrir et de la vider d'une traite sous le regard menaçant d'Hermione. Cette fille avait toujours eu le don de lui casser les c...

« RHÂÂÂÂÂ putain c'est dégueulasse ! »

« C'est de ta faute, déclara tranquillement la Gryffondor en récupérant la fiole vide. Si tu n'avais pas bu comme un trou, tu n'aurais pas besoin de cette potion, et d'ailleurs, depuis quand t'es-tu mit à jurer comme un charretier ? Je t'entends dire des insultes depuis tout à l'heure. »

Draco lui lança un regard acéré, avant de poser sa tête sur le dossier du divan.

« Je jure si je veux, marmonna-t-il. »

« Oui et bien pas dans ma maison ! Ron chéri, tu veux bien aller nous préparer une tisane s'il te plaît ? Nous en aurons tous besoin je pense. »

« Tu as raison, la nuit promet d'être longue, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Une fois son fiancé parti, Hermione se tourna vers Draco et le scruta minutieusement. Le Serpentard se sentait mal à l'aise à être analysé ainsi, mais il s'avoua tout de même l'avoir cherché. Maintenant que son cerveau était à peu près remis en place, il se demandait quels démons l'avait poussé à se rendre chez eux ?

Une légère caresse le sorti de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Je vois que Sirius te pose encore problème, hein ? »

Surpris, il arrondit les yeux alors qu'elle souriait doucement.

« Depuis que l'on se connaît je ne t'ai vu te rendre aussi ridicule que deux fois. La première fois c'était après ta... rupture avec Sirius et la seconde, c'est ce soir justement. Il n'y a que lui pour t'avoir mis dans cet état. Il n'y a qu'à cause de lui que tu prends la bouteille. »

Le blond baissa les yeux et se maudit de les sentir aussi humide sur ses cils.

« Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, Granger. »

« Je dirais plutôt que j'ai une bonne faculté de déduction. »

« Cela revient au même. »

Un moment de silence s'écoula avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Parce que... je... je ne sais pas. »

Elle soupira.

« Draco, aie confiance. Parle-moi, tu verras tout ira bien. »

« Je crois que je vais arrêter. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. Je crois que le cas Sirius Black est insoluble, alors je vais arrêter. J'en ai marre, j'ai vraiment atteint mes limites cette fois. Il est imbuvable et je n'ai plus envie de me le coltiner tous les jours. »

« Non Draco tu ne peux pas, protesta la jeune femme. »

Contre toute attente, le blond éclata de rire.

« Mon dieu Granger, tu es comme tous les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Vous pensez tous que parce que Sirius et moi avons eu une relation par le passé, cela résoudrait son problème de conscience ? C'est cela ? Comme les claques et les longs discours spirituels ne fonctionnaient pas, vous vous êtes dit, pourquoi ne pas envoyer son ancien amant ? Nous verrons bien si les faire baiser ensemble résoudra le problème Black ! »

Hermione rougit et, malgré la maladresse des propos de Draco, dû avouer que c'était effectivement le cas.

Aucune des deux solutions citées par le Serpentard n'avaient été satisfaisantes. La manière douce, ils avaient tous essayé sans véritables résultats. Sans aucun résultat en fait... Sirius était totalement emmuré dans son désespoir, et, tenter une approche orale avec lui, revenait à se heurter à un mur de silence et de dénis bâti sur de solides bases. La manière forte non plus n'était pas la solution. Le principe de frapper pour éprouver et faire réagir était à exclure de cette situation.

Les années que Sirius avaient passé à Azkaban en étaient un exemple évident. Là-bas tortures psychologiques et physiques étaient de mises et faisaient le pain quotidien de chacun des prisonniers. S'il y avait survécu, ce n'était pas de simples gifles jetées au petit bonheur la chance qui allait le faire céder : lui, Sirius Black, un ancien détenu qui avait vu pire.

Vu comme cela, rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler la forteresse Black, mais un espoir persistait. Et cet espoir résidait justement dans la foi que Dumbledore et pratiquement tout le monde avaient en Draco Malfoy. Le blond, et Hermione le savait, n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Oh, bien évidemment, certains événements antérieurs –et intimes- avait poussé Dumbledore à se tourner vers lui, mais il n'y avait pas que cela : Draco Malfoy était un Serpentard confirmé.

Le blond ne l'avait jamais nié et n'avait jamais cherché à s'en cacher. Au contraire, il affichait bien haut la bannière Serpentarde et ce n'était pas par arrogance non, mais parce que c'était une réalité, un fait qu'il fallait simplement accepter parce que c'était comme cela et pas autrement. De tous ceux qu'Hermione avait déjà pu fréquenter, Draco était LE Serpentard parfait car rusé, roublard et très intelligent, il savait quoi faire pour parvenir à ses fins, ou s'il ne le savait pas, trouvait toujours un moyen d'atteindre son but.

La preuve en était, qu'il était parvenu en seulement quelques jours à faire quitter à Sirius sa forme d'animagus. Exploit, qu'ils avaient tous tenté d'accomplir en vain, pendant près de quatre longs mois. Elle voulu le dire à Draco, mais elle lut sur le visage du blond une infinie détresse.

Une détresse suffisante pour le pousser à la beuverie et semblait-il, assez dévastatrice pour lui ôter toute confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Elle comprit alors, qu'ils avaient tous fait une grossière erreur en songeant que Draco Malfoy était à lui tout seul une citadelle de force. Elle aurait dû savoir que des sentiments enfouis n'étaient pas forcément disparus et qu'un cœur autrefois brisé, ne guérissait pas forcément d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Les épaules de Draco étaient solides certes, mais son âme et son cœur ne représentaient qu'un simple château de cartes. Bâtisse éphémère et fragile qui venait d'être balayé par des sentiments qu'elle pensait, à tort, oubliés.

« Draco, tes sentiments pour Sirius sont le réel problème n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se raidit, mais ne répondit pas.

« Dis-moi la vérité Draco, insista-t-elle. C'est parce que ton passé te ronge que tu as peur de la tournure que pourraient prendre les évènements. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Granger, démentit-il avec mauvaise foi. »

« Non je sais que j'ai raison. Tu as peur de l'avenir Draco parce que tu es enlisé dans ton passé. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne veux pas parler du passé, répondit-il ébranlé. J'en ai marre du passé ! Il me bouffe ! »

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue du Serpentard et la lui caressa avec douceur, comme lorsque l'on apprivoise un animal sauvage.

« Tu sais, si tu ne te libères pas de ce poids, tu ne pourras jamais aller de l'avant. Il faut savoir d'où l'on vient pour savoir où l'on va. »

Draco éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, avant de se dérober à la tendre paume de la Gryffondor.

« Et bien, je suis allé aux toilettes il y a vingt minutes environs et j'y retournerai encore tout à l'heure. Quel avenir radieux ! avança-t-il sarcastique. »

Cette fois, Hermione soupira d'exaspération et alors qu'elle allait rétorquer, la voix de Ron la devança.

« Alors nous avons vraiment fait une méga connerie en te demandant te t'occuper de Sirius. Tous les deux vous êtes faits du même bois. »

« Ne me compare pas à lui Weasley ! Tu ne sais rien ! se défendit Draco avec véhémence. »

Ron apporta le plateau de tisane, puis haussa les épaules en s'installant près de sa fiancée.

« Tu as probablement raison, Malfoy. Je ne connais pas le fond de l'histoire, en revanche je sais une chose. C'est que tu ressembles à Sirius trait pour trait et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tout comme lui tu t'enfermes dans le passé. Tu as été profondément blessé à l'époque et tu n'arrives pas à oublier cette douleur alors tu te dévalorises et tu prends les autres pour tes ennemis. La seule chose qui vous différencie c'est la raison de votre souffrance, c'est tout. »

Les yeux du Serpentard s'humidifièrent d'un coup et il détourna promptement le regard, alors que de son côté Hermione observait avec une admiration non feinte son fiancé. La guerre avait changé pas mal de monde, et Ron faisait partie de ceux dont la maturité s'était accrue au fil des épreuves. Elle était fière de lui et se disait avec joie, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un grand homme.

Cependant, il n'était pas l'heure de penser à ce genre de choses. Tous les deux avaient un problème à résoudre et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser, et ce malgré l'arrivée grandiloquente – et c'était le cas de le dire- de Draco, qu'il avait finalement bien fait de mener ses pas vers leur maison.

« Draco, dit nous ce que tu as sur le cœur, demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance. »

Le blond plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolatés de la Gryffondor et après une longue et profonde inspiration décida de se confier. Ron avait touché un point sensible en lui, et même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il venait faire chez eux, il venait de comprendre que Sirius n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide.

« Il me déteste, commença-t-il. Il me déteste vraiment. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de lui, comme il ne voulait pas de votre aide également. Je le savais et pourtant... Pourtant à cause de cette foutue promesse, et parce que je suis un homme de parole, j'ai accepté. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas, qu'il serait aussi hermétique à mes soins qu'aux vôtres. »

« Ne dis pas ça, le contredit fermement Hermione. Tu as réussi en quelques jours seulement à le ramener à forme humaine. Dumbledore m'a même dit qu'il mangeait normalement ces derniers temps et qu'il reprenait du poids et de l'allure. C'est un miracle Draco et tu en es à l'origine. »

« J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que c'est un miracle, s'écria-t-il brusquement. Il n'y a aucun foutu miracle dans ce que j'ai fait, parce qu'au final, rien a changé ! Il est toujours aussi froid et distant, il est toujours aussi enfermé dans son monde pathétique de douleur et de désolation et il n'a aucune envie d'en sortir ! Sirius Black est toujours le même ! Harry, toi et tout le monde vous vous trompez ! »

Décelant une infinie souffrance dans les paroles vibrantes de son hôte imprévu, Hermione et Ron froncèrent les sourcils. Que lui avait fait Sirius ? Surtout, que venait faire Harry dans cette histoire ?

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron. »

Il essuya rageusement ses yeux puis reprit la parole.

« Il sait pourtant... Il sait que je déteste que l'on me compare à mon père. Il sait que notre lien de parenté est dérangeant à cause des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui... Il sait qu'il m'a fait mal à l'époque en me disant exactement les mêmes mots ! Mais une fois de plus il m'a renié. Il m'a repoussé, il m'a rejeté, parce qu'il ne m'aime pas. Parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi à ses côtés. Je voulais qu'il m'aime parce que je suis Draco, juste Draco et non pas Draco Malfoy digne descendant de la famille Black après lui. Digne neveu par alliance de Sirius Black. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, choquée.

« Il a été clair, pour lui je ne serai que son neveu, peu importe que l'on ait couché ensemble dans le passé. Peu importe ce que je ressens pour lui, peu importe les mensonges qu'il me sortait en me disant qu'il m'aimait... Pour lui, ce que nous avons fait ou ressenti dans le passé ce n'est que de l'inceste. Autrement dit, une hérésie totale, des actes et des sentiments répugnants. Pour lui, ma présence est pire que celle d'un Détraqueur. En seulement quelques mots il a fait de quelque chose de merveilleux, un cauchemar horrible et fétide. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'obstiner à l'aider alors que toute son âme, que tout son corps me rejette ? »

« Draco, je... »

« Pourquoi vous obstiniez-vous à ce que je l'aide alors que vous saviez que ça me ferait souffrir ? coupa-t-il en relevant des yeux noyés de larmes. Pourquoi Potter persiste-t-il à croire que je suis celui qui fera le bonheur de son connard de parrain alors qu'il me considère juste comme une merde ?! POURQUOI ?! »

Le couple sursauta, alors que sous leurs yeux perdus, l'ancien prince des Serpentard se découvrait. Les larmes longtemps retenues se mirent à dévaler les joues pâles sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter et les yeux rougis les fixaient, attendant une réponse à leur question.

Un enfant.

Oui, Hermione et Ron avaient en ce moment même, un enfant égaré face à eux.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Draco et le prit dans ses bras. Elle serra de toutes ses forces, le corps aussi tremblant que le sien. Quant à Ron, il se leva lentement, se rendit vers sa chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, rejoignit sa cheminée.

**oOo**

Severus qui faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, tressaillit quand de la braise crépita brusquement dans sa cheminée. Espérant que ce soit Draco, il s'y dirigea à grands pas, haussant un sourcil étonné en y voyant le visage de Ronald Weasley.

« Que voulez-vous Weasley ? »

« Draco est chez moi, professeur. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement à quoi il pensait, mais il est arrivé dans un sale état. »

Le maître des potions, ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Il a bu beaucoup ? »

« Hum, si je vous dis qu'il est malencontreusement tombé dans un lac remplis de Vodka, vous répondriez quoi ? »

« Qu'il a dû s'enfiler le lac entier. L'imbécile ! Quelle est la situation ? »

« Et bien mon perron a souffert, mon chien l'a pris pour un voleur, il s'est blessé la main, mais on a réussi à éviter le coma éthylique. »

« Hn. Je parle de son état Weasley, comment va mon filleul ? »

« Nous nous en chargeons. »

« En langage courant cela veut dire quoi ? »

« Qu'il a besoin de repos et que nous allons nous occuper de lui. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'arrive. »

« Quoi ? Mais, HE ! Je, non mais non, mais qu'est-ce que vous ! AH ! » (_**NdVif **__: MDR_)

Ron eut juste le temps de retirer sa tête de la cheminée, que son ancien professeur de potion en sortit dans un nuage de fumée, aussi imposant que dans le temps.

« Argh ! Vous m'énervez professeur ! Je ne vous ai pas invité je vous signale ! grogna le rouquin en toussotant. »

Severus épousseta la poussière de ses vêtements et répondit tranquillement :

« À d'autres Weasley. Vous m'avez invité au moment même où avez mis votre tête dans cette cheminée. Alors, où est Draco ? »

Ron roula des yeux, mais c'est avec un discret sourire en coin, qu'il montra le chemin à Severus. Finalement, le vieux professeur avait appris à le connaître. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait acquis envers son ancien enseignant, sa fierté l'obligeait à feinter pour lui demander de l'aide.

**oOo**

Cela faisait un peu plus de dix minutes qu'ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Le couple Weasley était sorti faire des courses, préférant laisser le parrain et son filleul en tête-à-tête. Précisons que la nuit dernière, Severus n'avait pu parler à Draco puisque ce dernier s'était endormi de fatigue entre les bras protecteurs d'Hermione.

Le professeur de potion avait donc passé la nuit dans le salon de Ronald Weasley, sans avoir manqué de lui dire au matin que son canapé était une véritable torture pour les reins.

Depuis, c'était le calme plat dans la petite maisonnée et Severus commençait à perdre patience. Il savait que Draco se sentait mal à l'aise vu la manière dont il fixait sa tasse de thé et triturait sa cuillère, mais il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer sans conséquences.

Bien entendu, pendant le sommeil du blond la veille, Hermione et Ron lui avaient fait un résumé de la situation et il comprenait les doutes et les souffrances de son filleul. Néanmoins, de son point de vue, cela n'octroyait pas le droit à Draco de faire n'importe quoi et de se laisser aller à suivre l'exemple plus que déplorable de ce satané Black.

Il était un Serpentard que diable ! En tant que tel, il se devait de redresser la tête avec fierté et d'aller de l'avant. La peur et les doutes étaient des sentiments humains et malgré leur solide réputation d'insensibles, les Serpentard n'en restaient pas moins des êtres humains. Donc il était normal, qu'ils en ressentent de temps à autre les effets. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant de se laisser aller à l'indolence totale sans se battre. Combativité n'était pas un mot approprié à leur caractère profond, mais obstination, oui.

Sans cela, et tirant de son expérience personnelle, Severus n'aurait lui-même pas pu se remettre de la mort de Remus. Il l'aurait sans doute suivi dans sa tombe, mais cela n'était pas le souhait de son bien aimé et la volonté irréprochable dont faisait preuve l'ancien mangemort l'avait sans aucun doute soutenu dans sa voie.

Le professeur poussa un soupir, et avisant le cocon de silence dans lequel s'était muré Draco, il leva la main et claqua des doigts. Le bruit eut le mérite de sortir le blond de sa léthargie, et Severus sourit quand il vit les yeux médusés de son filleul se poser sur le paquet de cigarettes qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ? demanda Draco. »

Severus prit soin de sortir une cigarette du paquet et de la lui tendre avant de répondre :

« Je ne fume pas, mais toi oui. Je n'approuve pas particulièrement cette pratique, mais j'ai appris que ce petit truc avait la faculté d'engager la conversation et de détendre l'atmosphère. Si j'en juge par la première réaction que tu viens d'avoir en pas moins de vingt minutes, cela fonctionne. »

Draco leva un sourcil, et saisit la cigarette. Il l'alluma rapidement et alors qu'il tirait sa première bouffée, son regard se posa sur l'inscription imprimée en gras sur le devant du paquet : « **Fumer tue **».

« Tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi Potter, murmura-t-il dans un sourire alors que son esprit vagabondait au travers de ses souvenirs. »

_« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Harry laissa échapper une longue volute de fumée et tourna à peine le visage avant de répondre : _

_« Je fume, ça ne se voit pas ? »_

_Draco ne releva pas et s'assit près du Gryffondor. Il se saisit du paquet de cigarettes posées au sol et lu à voix haute l'avertissement inscrit en gras « __**Fumer tue **__» avant d'ajouter : _

_« Tu cherches à te suicider ? »_

_Harry aspira une autre bouffée puis dans un sourire fumant répondit : _

_« La cigarette est le moyen le plus rassurant de se dire que si elle ne tue pas d'un coup, elle raccourci suffisamment ton existence avant qu'elle n'empire. »_

_Draco souleva l'un de ses sourcils, mais ne dit rien, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Il s'installa plus confortablement, s'adossant au petit muret avant de perdre son regard dans le ciel piqueté d'étoiles. Le blond avait du mal à l'avouer et d'ailleurs il ne l'assumait qu'à moitié, mais il aimait beaucoup partager ses moments de silence avec le Survivant. Dans ces moments, il lui semblait que rien n'entravait sa relation -toute nouvelle- avec Harry. C'est comme si la nuit avait le pouvoir d'absorber leur rivalité, leur conflit, leur différence pour ne faire d'eux que de simples adolescents épuisés d'avoir grandis si vite. _

_Il poussa un soupir d'aise avant de fermer les yeux, sans apercevoir le petit sourire de connivence d'Harry. Visiblement, lui aussi semblait apprécier de se laisser aller avec le Serpentard._

_« Dis-moi Potter, pourquoi cherches-tu à te tuer à petit feu alors que tu te bats pour survivre ? »_

_Harry ouvrit un œil interrogateur et sourit. _

_« De ce point de vue-là, c'est vrai que fumer paraît illogique, mais la cigarette me permet d'oublier un peu et de me concentrer sur autre chose que cette foutue guerre. »_

_« Je vois... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sirius fume lui aussi. »_

_« Nan, lui il fume pour décompresser. Il me le dit souvent après t'avoir donné un cours. »_

_« Très drôle, grommela Draco alors qu'Harry ricanait. Mais tu sais, vous pourriez faire autre chose pour vous relaxer que de fumer. Lire par exemple, ça apaise l'esprit. »_

_Le Gryffondor grimaça._

_« Bien sûr et je pourrais lire Oui-oui aussi. »_

_« Oui-oui ? reprit le blond, Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_Harry fit la moue, parfois il oubliait que le sorcier blond ne connaissait pas forcément la littérature moldue. _

_« Disons que c'est un peu comme de... la philosophie positive. »_

_« Je vois, marmonna Draco avec une expression sérieuse. En même temps, c'est normal, sinon ça s'appellerait Non-non... »_

_Harry se mit à rire. __**NdVif **__: LOL)_

_« On peut voir les choses comme ça, oui. »_

_Le silence s'installa de nouveau et après quelques minutes, et quelques coups d'oeil__curieux, Draco finit par demander : _

_« Je peux essayer ? »_

Severus observa d'un œil satisfait les traits de son filleul se relaxer.

« Merci parrain. »

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient donc commencer.

« Ne me remercie pas. Que je t'aide à intoxiquer tes poumons ne signifie pas que tu seras exempt de réprimandes. Je suis très en colère contre toi Draco. Ce que tu as fait hier soir était irresponsable ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, marmonna le blond. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait et crois-moi ça ne m'enchante pas du tout de savoir que je me suis ridiculisé à ce point devant Weasley et son cerveau sur patte. »

« Bien. Au moins tu reconnais avoir fait une monumentale connerie. J'espère que cela te servira de leçon à l'avenir. »

Draco sourit en coin.

« Oh oui, la prochaine fois, je viendrai frapper à ta porte et tu apprécieras le spectacle. »

Un sourcil du professeur tressauta, signe de sa profonde exaspération.

« Décidément, Dumbledore a tort de croire que tu es un adulte responsable. »

« Voyons parrain, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans, et malgré tout ce que j'ai déjà pu vivre auparavant, cela ne fait pas de moi un adulte. Qui peut se gausser à dix-neuf ans de pouvoir réfléchir en adulte responsable ? »

« Moi. »

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua.

« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que maman m'a raconté. Il paraîtrait qu'à l'époque de tes dix-neuf ans, tu as joyeusement participé à une beuverie qui c'est terminé en orgie. Et si je ne m'abuse, non content d'avoir offert ton postérieur à toute une tripotée de mecs – tous très beaux selon maman – tu as aussi découvert certains penchants affectifs, pour un certain loup-garou que nous connaissons. »

Severus maudit la pâleur de sa peau et détourna son visage empourpré en toussotant. Une veine battait sur sa tempe et il hésitait franchement entre donner une gifle à son filleul ou simplement l'ignorer. Mais quel besoin avait donc Narcissa d'aller conter ce genre d'anecdote à Draco ?

Question crédibilité, Severus pouvait désormais « aller se rhabiller » selon l'expression célèbre.

Il observa d'un œil critique le petit sourire en coin de son filleul et se dit après réflexion, que cette discussion promettait d'être encore plus pénible, qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Draco avait du répondant et sa verve naturelle laissait présager un dialogue des plus compliqués, voir irritant...

Merlin ! Ce qu'il pouvait détester Black !

_**À SUIVRE...**_

Vous êtes là ?

Ha, bravo ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez lu jusqu'ici. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai décidé de prolonger un peu l'histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aille au-delà de quatre ou cinq chapitres, mais sait-on jamais... L'inspiration n'est pas une valeur sûre.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et comme je vous l'ai dit au début, j'ai su –_sourire à peine modeste de l'auteur_- habilement retourner la situation à mon avantage ou autrement dit, détourner les règles du défi. Harry est là, mais toujours mort n.n...

**Kim chérie ? J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop mdr ? **(_**NdVif **__: Je sais pas pour Kimmy mais moi ça me va trèèèèès bien _)

Enfin !

Un commentaire pour me faire plaisir ? (_**NdVif **__: Merci !_)

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : SLAHS donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR

_**Genre**___: **SLASH**** donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR ! **

_**Rating**___: **M **

_**Couple**___: **SBDM **

_**Disclaimer**___: Appartiennent à JKR.

_**Statu**___: **3-Shot plus un épilogue. **

_**Résumé**___: Sirius est au plus bas. Véritable déchet depuis la mort de son cher filleul, il sombre de jour en jour dans un abîme de déréliction. De qui viendra son salut ? Défi de Kimmy Lyn.

_**Note**___:

Coucou les gens n.n…

Me revoici avec la suite –_j'entends des ENFIN criés au loin lol_- de cette fiction. Cela n'a pas été des plus simple, je l'avoue, car il a été très difficile pour moi de reprendre mes marques et surtout de me familiariser à nouveau avec l'écriture. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas replongée dans l'univers du tip-tap du clavier que mon cerveau fonctionnait un peu au ralenti lol.

Néanmoins, après tout le stress et le boulot achevé pendant cette année scolaire, je suis heureuse de me détendre à nouveau avec une fiction et j'ai tout de même réussi à pondre cette suite tant attendue et j'espèce qu'après si longtemps, elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Les retours dans le passé, souvenirs ou « Flash Back » sont comme d'habitude, en italique.

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Ishtar205 –**_**ma petite Ishtar**_**- qui non, n'est pas de retour, mais qui pour l'occasion –**_**je squatte chez elle héhé**_**- a accepté de corriger ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup ma chérie n.n… **

**Et un gros bisou à Vif D'Or qui j'espère ne m'en veut pas. Elle sera présente pour l'épilogue. **

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

_**SOS CANIDE EN PERDITION**_

_**Chapitre III : La fin justifie les moyens… Ou n'oubliez pas ceux qui restent.**_

_Il observa d'un œil critique le petit sourire en coin de son filleul et se dit après réflexion, que cette discussion promettait d'être encore plus __pénible__ qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Draco avait du répondant et sa verve naturelle laissait présager un dialogue des plus compliqués, __voire__irritants__..._

_Merlin ! Ce qu'il pouvait détester Black ! _

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

_« Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que Potter meure et pourtant il __est__mort__. Draco n'a jamais demandé à te venir en aide et pourtant, il le fait. Alors __fais-toi__ une raison Black, dans la vie, on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut. »_

Sirius enrageait.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce corbeau de malheur pour ainsi se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous ce besoin pathologique de lui venir en aide alors qu'il ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on lui foute la paix !

Il grogna et détourna brusquement la tête, exaspéré.

Il n'était pas encore au meilleur de sa forme.

Son corps était toujours très maigre, mais il avait perdu cette effrayante allure squelettique qui laissait apercevoir des côtes saillantes sous la peau sale. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus emmêlés, son teint avait retrouvé un peu de couleur et sa barbe avait laissé place à un léger duvet sombre sur le contour de sa mâchoire.

Son allure s'était tout de même améliorée, même si selon Draco il ressemblait à « _une véritable loque humaine _» et encore il restait « _gentil _».

Le début de semaine avait été difficile. Entre les cauchemars, le retour non désiré à la réalité, et les pseudo-soins de son infirmière attitrée, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se réaccoutumer à la vie normale. Il avait encore du mal à parler, les rouages de sa voix ayant été rouillés par le manque de pratique. Son estomac acceptait difficilement tout aliment et il avait fallu le nourrir à la soupe pour éviter qu'il ne régurgite tout. Et son esprit était encore perturbé par toute l'animation qui l'entourait depuis qu'il était « _revenu parmi les vivants _», dixit son infirmière elle-même.

Sirius avait bien compris le sens des paroles de Draco car pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne le blond lui avait toujours dit qu'être animagus ce n'était pas seulement se transformer en animal, c'était aussi perdre une partie de son humanité.

Mais pour Sirius, qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en prison, rester sous sa forme animale était de loin préférable à une cellule froide et hostile. De son point de vue, être enfermé derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que le poids de l'âge te les fasse accepter et que la raison s'étiole au fur et à mesure des visites de ses geôliers était cent fois pire que de se retrouver prisonnier dans le corps d'une bête.

« _Parce qu'un animal est libre, Draco. Il est libre d'aller où il veut, et de faire ce qu'il veut, sans restriction aucune._ »

Ce à quoi le jeune Serpentard avait répondu : « _C'est vrai… Mais à trop vouloir ressembler à un animal, on finit par en devenir un. C'est inévitable._ »

Et c'est ce dont Sirius s'était souvenu, il y a quelque mois. Et c'est pourquoi, bien que sa raison se soit perdue en route, son corps avait interprété le message à sa façon. Fatigué de souffrir, fatigué de ressentir, fatigué de tout… Son corps avait fait un choix. S'il prenait sa forme animale, il finirait par en devenir un… Et il finirait par oublier. Tout oublier.

Se perdre dans le néant et ne plus jamais se souvenir de la souffrance de perdre un être cher.

Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Ce même destin qui le mettait au supplice un peu plus chaque jour, ce même destin qui lui avait tout ôté… Ce destin sombre et calculateur qui au lieu de le laisser sombrer en paix lui avait mis un nouvel obstacle à franchir. Une nouvelle épreuve douloureuse à passer.

Draco Malfoy.

Ou Draco _infirmière_ Malfoy.

Tout le monde pensait que Sirius était malade. Qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'aide, qu'on le _soigne_.

Mais, il n'était **pas** malade ! Il allait bien. Parfaitement bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné ! Il avait acquis son indépendance au prix de rudes efforts et aujourd'hui on lui volait encore une fois sa liberté... Il était libre de penser non ? Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait non ? Alors pourquoi l'empêchait-on de...

_« Sirius, ce n'est pas bon de déprimer… Cela ne t'aidera pas. »_

Non, Albus. Non, il ne déprimait pas.

Il voulait oublier, il voulait s'isoler. Il en avait besoin, son esprit le réclamait à corps et à cris. C'était aussi vital que ses poumons qui avaient besoin d'air.

Il voulait éradiquer ses souvenirs, ses actes passés, tout ce qu'il avait fait. On dit que « les crimes que l'on a commis seront un jour ou l'autre punis », et ce moment était arrivé pour lui. Oui, il était temps pour lui d'expier ses péchés.

La mort de ses amis en avait été l'avertissement. La mort d'Harry en était la preuve.

Il n'avait pas su protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas pu les sauver alors qu'il aurait dû. Il aurait dû être là pour eux, il le leur avait promis. Il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. Certes les temps avaient été difficiles, c'était la guerre après tout, mais cela n'excusait rien. La guerre n'était en réalité qu'un prétexte, une _foutue_ excuse toute trouvée pour l'empêcher de culpabiliser. L'empêcher de penser à tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, toutes les larmes qu'il avait faites couler.

Il avait trahi les gens qu'il aimait et il se devait d'en subir les conséquences. Il devait le faire... seul.

Il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de Draco. Non, surtout pas de Draco.

_« Sirius, je t'en pris explique-moi ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »_

_« Je te le dis parce que je commence à me fatiguer c'est tout. Tu ne m'amuses plus Draco, c'était sympa au début, mais maintenant j'en ai assez et je n'ai plus le temps de penser à toi. » _

_« Menteur ! »_

_« Je ne mens pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es imaginé je-ne-sais-quoi. Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée Draco et je ne suis pas le beau prince monté sur son cheval blanc qui viendra te sauver des griffes du méchant sorcier. »_

Allongé dans son lit, il posa son avant-bras sur son front et soupira.

« Ouais... Une sacrée putain d'excuse, murmura-t-il. »

_« Tu n'as pas entendu Malfoy ? Dégage ! »_

Draco.

Celui qui l'avait ramené à sa forme humaine. Celui qui avait décuplé sa douleur en lui remémorant ce qu'il cherchait à oublier… En le sortant de la douceur des bras des ténèbres… En le ramenant à la _vie_.

_« Il n'avait qu'à pas fourré son nez dans mes affaires ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il vienne m'aider ! »_

Son accès de colère était parfaitement justifié. Mais dans ce cas…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me manque ? »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

Neville avait beaucoup changé. Bien qu'il soit aussi rondelet que dans son enfance, son regard qui pouvait paraître « brillant d'intelligence » selon le cynisme _Snapien_ s'était transformé pour devenir plus vivant et plus profond. Ses yeux noisette donnaient désormais à son visage un aspect infiniment plus doux et plus sage, même quand une petite lueur d'amusement venait les éclairer. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et encadraient ses joues comme deux légers rideaux….

Il était devenu mignon et la naïveté qui le caractérisait parfois ne faisait qu'agrémenter son charmant visage. C'est ce qui avait fait tomber sous son charme une séduisante jeune femme moldue, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines et dont l'anniversaire était pour bientôt.

Hermione et Ron sourirent de concert.

« Une chose très belle mais complètement inutile, répondit le rouquin. Les femmes adorent ça. »

« Si c'est inutile, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert ? répliqua Neville, en haussant les épaules. »

Ron gloussa, tandis que sa fiancée plissait des yeux, les poings sur les hanches.

« Oh, mais je te vois venir toi, hein ? Tu comptes lui offrir un mixeur ou aspirateur... »

Les deux sourcils en l'air de Neville montraient bien son incompréhension totale. Hermione semblait fortement déprécier cette initiative, alors que lui la trouvait plutôt intéressante, au contraire. Depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître le monde des moldus, il ne cessait de s'émerveiller face à l'ingéniosité de ses êtres sans pouvoirs magiques.

« Et bien quoi ? dit-il. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? C'est utile au moins et absolument fascinant. »

Ron gloussa de plus belle, et Hermione roula des yeux, désespérée. Elle avait face à elle, la parfaite réplique d'un Arthur Weasley en puissance.

« Pff... C'est fou ce que tu es romantique, soupira-t-elle. »

« Écoute, chez les sorciers, ces inventions peuvent paraîtrent absolument extraordinaires, et je sais de quoi je parle, intervint Ron, mais pour une moldue c'est autre chose. C'est plutôt vexant, même. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

« C'est comme si tu offrais à un sorcier une baguette magique, idiot. »

Neville sembla enfin percuter et il l'exprima par un grand « Aaahhh je vois » de compréhension.

« Bon ben, je vais lui acheter un parfum alors, dit-il. »

« Très bonne idée, en plus c'est vraiment original, ironisa Hermione en levant un sourcil. »

« Okay..., soupira le brun. Je suis complètement nul. C'est bon, j'ai pigé. »

Le couple éclata de rire, avant de conseiller –intelligemment d'ailleurs- à Neville, de simplement lui offrir une soirée « magique » agrémenté d'un dîner aux chandelles et d'un présent enchanté. Le brun parut satisfait et les remercia.

« Bon je vous laisse, j'ai encore mes cours à préparer pour la prochaine rentrée et vous avez des choses à régler avec Albus, alors à la revoyure les amis. »

Il les quitta avec un sourire et un signe de la main, avant de se diriger vers ses appartements. Une fois seul, Ron saisit la main de sa fiancée et l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Une fois que tout sera fini, je t'emmènerai dîner moi aussi, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire sensuel. »

Hermione rougit et se pressa contre lui, heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'elle ne laisse son regard dériver. Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Ses murs centenaires et humides s'élevaient toujours avec majesté, se nourrissant de la lumière du soleil. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur de la vieille école, se remplissant les poumons de l'air magique et paisible qui l'enveloppait.

« Ron ? Hermione ? »

Le couple se retourna pour voir un vieux sorcier content de les voir. Dumbledore avait encore vieilli, mais cela lui allait bien et n'entamait en rien son port altier, droit et imposant.

« Bonjours Albus, le salua Hermione. Cela faisait longtemps, comment allez-vous ? »

« Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, ajouta son fiancé. Nous vous cherchions justement. »

Le Directeur leur sourit chaleureusement et les salua avec une tendre étreinte.

« Oui, je viens de croiser Neville qui m'a informé de votre présence. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, les enfants ? »

Lesdits enfants sourirent, mais ne relevèrent pas. Dumbledore, avait apparemment gardé l'habitude de les appeler ainsi, bien qu'il ait face à lui deux jeunes adultes.

« Draco est chez nous, répondit Ron avec un peu plus de sérieux, et il... Enfin, il ne va pas très bien. »

À ces mots, Albus ferma brièvement les yeux, soupirant. Depuis que Draco et Severus avaient quitté Poudlard, il sentait qu'il allait y avoir un problème. D'autant que le départ du jeune Malfoy avait plongé Sirius dans un état d'énervement inquiétant. L'absence de Draco à ses côtés le troublait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Hermione, avisant le silence inquiet de Dumbledore, reprit la parole.

« Nous sommes venus vous demander la permission d'emmener Sirius chez nous, dit-elle. Draco doit le voir. »

« Il _doit _? Cela signifie qu'il n'est pas au courant de votre démarche ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur. »

« Non, répondit Ron. Draco ne sait rien et je crois d'ailleurs qu'il nous aurait tués si nous lui en avions touché un mot, mais il est nécessaire qu'il parle avec lui. »

« Du reste, ajouta Hermione, nous devons également vous entretenir d'un sujet bien plus alarmant… »

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau, avant d'inviter le couple à le suivre.

« Venez, nous allons en discuter dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe exactement avant de prendre une telle décision. »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

Sans quitter son sourire, Draco tira une latte de fumée et l'aspira profondément avant de l'expirer sous forme de cercles. Il savait que son attitude exaspérait grandement Severus, notamment au vu de la gravité du regard de son parrain, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La nervosité l'avait toujours mis dans un état presque second et il ne connaissait qu'une manière de la gérer. À défaut de pouvoir garder son calme, Draco avait toujours et ce, en n'importe quelle circonstance, préféré jouer l'enfant. Une réaction tout instinctive, qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de reprendre. De toute façon, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu envie, car d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien que son comportement démontrât un manque évidant de maturité, jouer les gamins culotté et arrogant lui avait sauvé la mise bien des fois.

Même si, dans ce cas présent, il n'était pas certain de s'en sortir sans quelques plumes brûlées…

« Draco, je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune envie d'en parler, mais… »

« Alors évite de gaspiller ta salive parrain, ça nous épargnera tous les deux, coupa le blond en tirant une autre latte. »

« Je crois que nous devons avoir cette conversation. Je pense même qu'il est vital que nous l'ayons, poursuivit Severus imperturbable, et vu ce que tu as fait hier au soir, je n'ai aucune intention de te ménager. »

« Pff… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué, marmonna Draco en détournant le regard. »

Évidemment, Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas le bousculer de trop. Son filleul avait des circonstances atténuantes. Il comprenait bien son sentiment de solitude et surtout cette impression désagréable d'être complètement perdu, mais il lui était impératif de crever l'abcès. Sans cela, et il connaissait parfaitement l'esprit retord de son filleul, Draco allait commettre une erreur… Le plus souvent, un acte répréhensible que l'on pouvait qualifier de connerie monumentale.

Il n'y avait qu'à repenser aux évènements de la veille et l'on avait une idée assez précise de ce dont était capable de faire Draco, et encore, là, ce n'était qu'une toute petite bêtise comparée à ce qu'il était réellement capable de faire. La plus grosse ayant été commise quelques années auparavant, juste avant le début de la bataille finale. Cette connerie-là, Severus ne s'en était pas encore remis… Cette pilule-là avait été vraiment difficile à avaler, la preuve, il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge.

_« Draco j'exige des explications ! Réponds-moi ! »_

_Assis sur son lit, le blond tourna le dos au maître des Potions et soupira. Le silence buté dans lequel il s'était muré ne contrariait que davantage Severus, il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne jugeait pas utile justifier ses actes. Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose dont il avait vraiment envie, il trouvait injuste d'être réprimandé. _

_D'autant que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry l'avait agaçé, il ne se sentait ni le courage ni l'envie de la reprendre avec son parrain. Pourquoi diable les êtres chers à son cœur refusaient de comprendre que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complet et heureux. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas accepter ce fait ? _

_Son parrain poussa un grognement irrité, et en deux enjambées, fit le tour du lit pour se mettre face à cet __abruti__ blond qui lui servait de filleul. _

_« Draco, tu sais très bien que je déteste que l'on m'ignore, alors je te prierais d'arrêter de jouer le gamin entêté et de me répondre ! Je veux savoir ce __qui__ t'a pris de t'engager dans une relation aussi malsaine avec ce cabot de seconde zone ?! »_

_Comme le blond ne lui répondait toujours pas, Severus sentit sa patience, déjà à fleur de peau, s'effriter encore. Une veine pulsait vivement sur sa tempe et il sentait que si Draco s'entêtait dans cette voie, il allait exploser sous peu. Et tout le monde le sait, un Serpentard en colère pouvait se montrer extrêmement dangereux lorsqu'il était guidé __par__ le ressentiment. _

_« __Écoute__, si tu persistes à ne pas vouloir me répondre, j'irais demander des comptes à Black et je peux t'assurer que je me ferais un plaisir de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas une simple visite de courtoisie, alors parle et tout de suite ! »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus que tu ne saches déjà, répondit enfin le blond. Potter et Lupin t'ont mis au courant non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »_

_« Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'attends de toi Draco. Je veux que tu m'expliques quelle folie t'as poussée à te réfugier dans les bras de cet espèce de chien galeux !? »_

_Draco fusilla son parrain du regard. _

_« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Je t'interdis de le traiter comme un moins que rien ! cria-t-il, blessé. »_

_Ce fut le cri du cœur que Severus redoutait le plus et bouleversé, il ferma les yeux. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, ces paroles teintées de colère et de __peine__représentaient__ pour lui le pire des aveux, parce qu'elles étaient sincères, parce qu'elles étaient vraies…. Et surtout parce qu'il savait qu'elles sortaient du plus profond des tripes de son filleul. _

_Toute animosité disparut aussitôt de son corps et son esprit se retrouva__,__ pendant quelques secondes, totalement vide. Il avait déjà connu cette sensation de perte soudaine. Elle avait été provoquée par Remus, lorsque ce dernier lui avait avoué ses sentiments…. Mais cette situation-ci était différente, parce qu'il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver les bons mots. _

_Il réalisait que la seule chose qui le poussait à se monter contre Draco était la profonde haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Sirius, et que quelque part, il n'avait pas le droit de s'opposer aux sentiments profonds de l'adolescent. Cela aurait été égoïste… Et bien qu'il __crevât__ d'envie de l'être, il ne voulait pas donner le sentiment à Draco qu'il l'avait lui aussi abandonné. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert de la maladresse de ses parents, sans qu'il ne vienne lui aussi y ajouter son grain__ de sel__. _

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit face à lui un fauve, toutes griffes dehors, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge s'il se risquait encore à argumenter. Rares étaient les moments où il voyait Draco aussi expressif et, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il appréciait de le sentir aussi vivant. Lentement, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha de son filleul et s'assit près de lui. Il le sentit se tendre à ses côtés, mais n'en fit pas cas, se concentrant pour ne pas l'effaroucher davantage. _

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le put. »_

_Draco tressaillit, surpris par la reddition aussi soudaine qu'intrigante de son parrain, mais répondit quand même. Il comprenait les difficultés de Severus à accepter son choix, alors il choisit chacun de ses mots avec beaucoup de prudence. _

_« Quand je suis avec lui, je m'aime bien, dit-il, même si ce que je fais n'a rien d'extraordinaire, même si je suis… Différent. Ça m'est égal, parce que je suis bien avec lui. Tout me paraît plus lumineux, plus simple… Tout est tellement plus beau, parrain. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Oui, de tout mon cœur. »_

_Draco vit les épaules de son parrain se mettre à trembler, et il n'ajouta plus un mot. Il craignait que cette déclaration ne l'énerve que plus, aussi il fut surpris de voir Severus se tourner vers lui, avant de poser une main –légèrement crispée- sur son épaule. _

_Il soupira : « C'est bien la plus grosse ânerie que tu aies faite jusqu'à présent Draco, et jamais je ne pourrais véritablement accepter cette…. Union, souffla-t-il difficilement, mais si c'est ce que tu veux réellement, alors je ne me sens pas le droit de m'opposer à ton choix. »_

_Et les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux. _

_Et les yeux de Severus se fermèrent avec force. _

Secouant brièvement la tête, le Professeur de potion força son esprit à se concentrer sur Draco. Le passé était le passé, et cette angoisse soudaine qui l'avait prise aux tripes devait être promptement éradiquée.

« Bon, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda le jeune Serpentard. »

« Tout. »

Draco gloussa.

« Tout ? Et bien parrain, cela risque d'être long. Par où veux-tu que je commence ? Ah ! Je sais. Tout commença le soir du bal Halloween à Poudlard. À cette époque papa et maman ne se connaissait pas très bien. Ils venaient tous les deux d'entrer en première année et il faut le dire, ils se sentaient tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Mais le destin, ce sacré coquin avait… »

« Suffit ! coupa sèchement Severus. Draco ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, je suis loin d'être dupe et tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais. Alors viens-en au fait, je t'en prie. »

« Oh, tu parlais de _ce fait-là_… Et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à ajouter au petit rapport qu'Hermione t'as fait. Parce que tu lui as parlé n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu n'aurais pas lancé cette conversation ridicule et sordide, camouflée sous une couche de moralité bien sentie au sujet de ma soi-disant irresponsabilité, parrain. »

Severus ne releva pas, il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Du reste, s'étendre sur le bien fondé de sa démarche ne l'intéressait pas et il savait que s'il répondait à la provocation de son filleul, ce dernier allait immédiatement saisir l'occasion de se détourner du sujet. Draco avait toujours réagi comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace Draco, alors n'essaye pas de m'entortiller. »

Le blond accusa le coup et son humeur se rembrunit.

« Tu penses que j'essaye de changer de sujet ? »

« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, ou bien je te le ferais cracher à la manière de Weasley régurgitant des limaces. »

« C'est une menace ? »

L'imposant professeur de potion ne répondit pas, mais la rigidité de ses épaules et ses yeux mortellement sérieux parlaient pour lui. Draco sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et pour la seconde fois de la matinée il détourna son visage.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre au récit d'Hermione, finit-il par marmonner après quelques minutes de silence. Elle a déjà du tout de dire et sans omettre le moindre détail. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens si ce n'est pas toi, Draco. »

Il sourit.

« Ça n'a jamais eu de sens de toute façon. Même moi je n'y comprends rien. Quand je pense que j'ai la réponse, une autre question arrive et fout un beau bordel dans mes pensées. Tout serait tellement plus simple si ce n'était que de la rhétorique. Au moins, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir et je n'aurais pas besoin de me casser le cul à justifier chacun de mes gestes. »

« Si la vie était aussi facile ça se saurait, déclara Severus. En outre, si nous n'avions pas conscience de ce qui nous entoure, nous ressemblerions certainement à de grosses larves sans cervelles. Tu n'es plus un enfant Draco. Répondre simplement par oui ou par non devient insuffisant quand tu grandis. Tu as besoin d'explication, tu as besoin d'être guidé, tu as besoin de meubler tes réponses, c'est une nécessité quand on devient adulte. »

« Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il brusquement. Pourquoi je ne pourrais simplement pas faire ce dont j'ai envie sans m'inquiéter du reste !? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas, c'est tout. Si la vie n'était réduite qu'à une simple question rhétorique, elle ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue. »

Draco éteignit sa cigarette, ferma les yeux et plongea son visage entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

« Même en sachant cela, même en l'acceptant parce que de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Arrivé à un certain stade, tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est regretté d'avoir vécu parce que nos actes, nos pensées, nos choix sont catalogués quelque part en nous et qu'ils finissent par pourrir à l'intérieur de notre âme, nous rendant totalement incapable de continuer à vivre… »

Une alarme s'enclencha au plus profond de Severus et son corps se raidit encore un peu plus, alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Draco, son filleul était-il à ce point perturbé pour songer à une telle éventualité ? Non, impossible. Draco Malfoy n'était pas de cette trempe. Il était fort, il l'avait toujours été… Severus baissa son regard sur la chevelure blonde et réalisa soudain une chose : la limite. Tout le monde avait ses limites et peu importe la solidité, la force du corps et de l'esprit car un jour ou l'autre si la limite était franchie…

Cette fois ce fut au professeur de se sentir perdu. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu à traiter de ce genre de cas. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il aurait eu à le faire et c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas appris à réconforter quelqu'un - en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu envie d'apprendre. Il ne savait pas dire ce qu'une personne avait besoin d'entendre. Il ne savait pas serrer cette personne dans ses bras, juste pour lui apporter un soutien silencieux. Il ne savait pas pleurer sur le malheur des autres.

C'est Remus qui savait faire tout cela. Remus qui pouvait redonner du baume au cœur rien qu'avec un sourire.

Le souvenir bienveillant de son amant investit un instant les pensées du professeur de Potion. Rapidement il sentit la chaleur douce d'une étreinte autour de son corps et il réalisa une chose. Ses propres besoins n'étaient pas si différents de ceux de son filleul, finalement. Son réconfort, à lui, se trouvait dans l'amour que Remus lui portait et logiquement celui de Draco se trouvait…

Une migraine atroce commença à poindre le bout de son nez et Severus pris une profonde inspiration.

Il allait probablement commettre une erreur, mais le souvenir brûlant que Remus avait laissé dans son cœur le tranquillisa. Draco n'avait besoin que d'une chose, et ce n'était ni de ses paroles doucereuses, ni de son secours.

« Ne dis pas ça Draco. Tu sais, quand Remus est parti, j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Il me manquait physiquement et moralement. J'avais une boule là, dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. »

Draco releva la tête et fixa son parrain.

« Ça s'appelle l'absence, et je sais ce que c'est, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu pars, je crois que je perdrais plus qu'une simple partie de moi. »

Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux, les mots refusant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Quand je suis malheureux, poursuivit Severus, je prends les devants et tu devrais en faire autant. »

« Je… Parrain, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ? »

Severus ferma les yeux, peu convaincu de l'initiative qu'il allait prendre, mais il devait le faire. Il détestait absolument cette pensée, mais Draco avait besoin de Sirius. Il le niait, mais tout son être criait désespérément le contraire.

Draco avait besoin de l'amour de ce sale toutou.

Severus n'avait peut-être pas appris à consoler, mais il savait aimer et il aimait suffisamment Draco pour ne souhaiter que son bonheur. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec détermination.

« Je crois que tu devrais retourner à Poudlard et dire à Black ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui. »

Le blond se redressa entièrement, stupéfait par la réplique de son parrain.

« Que… Quoi ?! Tu… Attends, je ne rêve pas là, tu es en train de me jeter dans les bras de Sirius ? balbutia-t-il abasourdi. »

Severus serra les poings, et se convainquit une ultime fois que c'était uniquement pour le bien de Draco qu'il le faisait.

« Ne me force pas à le répéter, dit-il. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses t'accoquiner avec lui, mais le fait est là… Tu l'aimes encore Draco et, poursuivit-il rapidement en voyant son filleul prêt à répliquer, même si tu le nies, tout ton corps le crie. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

L'esprit de Draco eut un léger blanc, tant il était surpris par les propos que venait de lui tenir le maître des potions. Certes, par le passé, Severus avait déjà abdiqué face à son choix de rester aux côtés de Sirius, mais le temps faisant son œuvre et les évènements s'enchaînant, il avait vu son parrain se mettre à haïr plus encore celui qui était devenu son ex-amant.

Après le rejet brutal de Sirius, Severus avait promis de ne plus jamais commettre l'erreur d'abandonner Draco aux pattes pleines de puces de Sirius Black. Il l'avait juré si fort que les murs de Poudlard en avaient tremblé et à cette époque, si Remus ne l'en avait pas empêché, il serait allé trouver Black pour lui tordre le cou.

Draco se reprit autant qu'il le put, et aussi brusque qu'inattendu, un rire cynique lui chatouilla le gosier.

« Je dois bien avouer que j'ai failli y croire Parrain, dit-il entre deux gloussements, mais toutes tes belles paroles ne me font aucun effet, sinon celui de te voir comme quelqu'un qui vient de se ridiculiser. »

« Je ne plaisantais pas Draco, même si j'aurais préféré, grogna Severus en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le blond cessa de ricaner, fixant son parrain avec un amusement non feint.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit tordu a compris de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais tu t'es imaginé des choses. Tout ce que tu dois comprendre maintenant, mon cher parrain, c'est que je laisse définitivement tombé le projet Sirius Black. Je ne suis pas un professeur de remise en forme et je n'ai pas le gabarit d'un sauveur. Du reste, je n'en ressens plus la moindre envie… conclu-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dire cela lui avait mit un poids sur le cœur. Il sentait au plus profond de lui la déception d'Harry. Rien que par ces mots, il venait de trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite au Gryffondor, et il en souffrait.

Mais Harry devait lui aussi comprendre qu'il avait fini par atteindre ses limites.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que Draco s'occupait jour et nuit de Sirius, et ce dernier, non content de refuser son aide, le rejetait en tant qu'homme, ami, amant, ex-amant, neveu… En somme, il rejetait Draco dans son entièreté. Il reniait toute forme de lien qui pouvait unir Draco à lui, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre, qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Oui, Draco était un Serpentard, oui, il avait en lui l'obstination légendaire des verts et argents, et oui, il se refusait à faire de la peine à Harry… Mais non, ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, il en avait assez. En une seule minute, Sirius Back avait réussi à lui faire perdre tous ses repères et toute sa volonté.

Son cœur avait parlé pour lui et la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie jadis et qu'il craignait de ressentir à présent avait fini par le bouffer de l'intérieur. Ses sentiments pour Sirius avaient finalement repris le dessus et il ne se sentait plus capable d'assumer une telle tâche. S'occuper de l'homme dont il était profondément amoureux et qui le repoussait comme s'il avait la peste lui trouait le cœur et Draco ne voulait plus de ce pénible et épuisant supplice.

Alors au diable la déception des gens, au diable les promesses, au diable les espoirs que les autres avaient fondés sur lui, au diable, au diable, AU DIABLE ! Il en avait assez que cet homme s'abreuve de lui, lui pompant son énergie et sa force. Comme un vampire qui s'étanche au cou de sa victime, lui volant toute sa vie.

La voix profonde et sévère de son parrain le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Draco. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? lui demanda-il, les yeux plissés d'agacement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que vous contestiez mes choix !? Quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Sirius, vous étiez tous réfractaires à cette idée, et aujourd'hui encore, c'est le même cinéma. Pourquoi personne ne juge bon de se mettre de mon côté ? »

« Je suis de ton côté Draco et crois bien que s'il y avait un autre moyen que celui de nous reposer sur toi, je l'aurais déjà mis en œuvre, mais ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais. Sirius, même s'il est un abruti entêté et pathétique n'a besoin que d'une personne et c'est de toi. Il se refuse à l'admettre, mais il a désespérément besoin de toi… Tu ne peux pas laisser l'homme que tu aimes dans cet état Draco. Je n'imagine pas tout le mal que cela peut te faire, car tu en es le seul capable, mais je t'en prie, ne laisse pas tomber. »

_**Sil te plaît Draco… Votre bonheur à Sirius et à toi ne dépend pas de moi. **_

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, la voix d'Harry résonnant comme un souffle de vent à ses oreilles. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et laissa son chagrin et sa douleur couler à nouveau de ses yeux gris. Il oublia la présence de son parrain et se mit à murmurer…. Il répondit a Harry.

« Mais il ne veut pas de moi, il me hait, il me repousse. Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que ça me fait du mal ? Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que je me sens seul ? Je l'aime tellement, mais il me déteste. Comment surmonter tout cela ? Dis-moi comment faire ? Quelles montagnes faut-il que je déplace pour le sauver ? Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'on le pense Harry… Tu n'es pas là. Tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé tout comme lui l'as fait, alors pourquoi devrais-je tenir cette promesse ? »

_**Ne perd pas la foi Draco. Crois en toi, crois en lui… Vous serez bientôt heureux, je te le promets. **_

Le Serpentard ricana.

« Ouais, ne fais pas de promesse que tu es incapable de tenir sale binoclard de pacotille ! »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Un long moment de silence s'égraina avant que Draco, choqué et totalement bouleversé, ne relève la tête. Face à lui, son parrain était droit comme un « i », les yeux légèrement arrondis par la surprise et dans son dos, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, se tenait Sirius Black, l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

_(__**Ndla **__: Frustrant hein ? lol… Ok, ok… __Pas taper n.n…)_

Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, les coudes posés sur le bois verni et les mains jointes, affichait un air plus que préoccupé. Il ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté des paroles de Ron et Hermione, mais plutôt de leur véracité… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du mal à y croire. Après un moment de réflexion, il releva la tête et fixa ses deux anciens élèves.

« Severus est au courant ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, nous avons préféré taire ce que nous avions appris. Vous êtes le seul auquel nous pouvions en parler, car Draco est… Il est encore trop instable et nous ne savions pas quelle réaction il aurait pu avoir. D'ailleurs, Severus et lui ne sont pas au courant de notre visite. »

« Je vois. »

Il se leva et tout en caressant sa barbe, commença à arpenter son bureau de long en large. Trop de questions se promenaient en ce moment même dans son esprit, et bien qu'il sache que réfléchir ne l'égarerait que plus, il ne pouvait se permettre de les ignorer. Il se sentait mitigé. Il ne savait pas si les deux Gryffondor avaient eu raison ou non de ne pas en parler, au moins au principal intéressé. Après tout… C'est de lui que venaient ces suppositions troublantes.

« Ce n'est mon genre de le demander mais… Êtes-vous certains de ce que vous me dites ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, les enfants, dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. »

« Nous en sommes sûrs et certains Albus, affirma Ron. Nous aussi nous avons eu du mal à y croire, et le fait que Draco en parle pendant son sommeil ne joue pas en sa faveur, mais ses propos étaient si… Je… Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer en détail et tel que nous l'avons vécu mais, nous l'avons ressenti au plus profond de nous-même, avec une telle acuité que c'en était effrayant. Ça nous est soudain apparu comme une évidence. »

« Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Sirius s'il était courant, murmura le vieux sorcier. »

Puis, brusquement ses épaules tremblèrent et ses jambes vacillèrent. Il s'assit sur son siège et joignit les mains en une prière silencieuse, y collant son front avant de souffler avec émotion : « Merlin tout puissant… Harry est de retour ? »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

« Répète-le, repris Sirius, répète ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Draco était complètement tétanisé et dans son regard, fixe depuis quelques secondes, Severus pouvait lire toutes les questions qu'il ne pouvait formuler à voix haute. Ce fut donc lui qui prit la suite des « opérations » en main. Certes, il était extrêmement frustré et contrarié que Draco et lui aient été interrompus aussi abruptement, mais il n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire. Et au vu de l'incapacité actuelle de son filleul à bouger ou ne serait-ce qu'à parler, c'était à lui de demander des comptes.

Il se leva, et fit face à Sirius mais ce ne fut pas à lui qu'il s'adressa.

« Je croyais que vous étiez aller faire des courses. »

Le ton était placide, mais l'avertissement sous-jacent dans sa voix était clair. Qu'il se soit repris rapidement ou qu'il ne montre aucun signe d'agitation, ne voulait pas dire qu'il était calme pour autant.

Ron était quelqu'un de très impulsif, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait acculé, ce fut donc Hermione qui lui répondit, choisissant avec prudence tous ses mots.

« Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir menti Professeur, mais cela était nécessaire. »

Il lui sembla voir les pupilles de son ancien professeur de Potion s'étrécir, rendant ses yeux d'onyx plus sombres et plus profonds encore. Elle ne craignait plus les réprimandes de Severus Snape, plus comme à l'époque de son enfance en tout cas, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un long frisson d'angoisse lui étreindre la colonne vertébrale.

« Ce n'est pas une question de nécessité Granger, répondit Severus, et encore moins de mensonge… Et vous le savez très bien. »

Le Professeur Snape était en colère, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas. C'est en toute connaissance de cause et en s'étant préparé à cette éventualité –bien que ce mot ne soit encore qu'un euphémisme-, qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Bien sûr, Draco était encore fragile, et ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée du monde que de le confronter à sa plus grosse faiblesse dans l'état actuel des choses, mais elle était convaincue au fond d'elle-même que c'était le bon choix.

Risqué certes, mais capital, assurément.

Elle était sur le point de répondre, quand Sirius lui coupa la parole.

« Cette affaire ne te concerne pas, Servilo. »

Sa voix était encore faible, mais le ton qu'il venait d'employer montrait clairement sa frustration d'avoir été ainsi ignoré mais aussi et surtout, son exaspération face à l'inertie totale de Draco. Il n'était pas là pour rendre des comptes à Snape, mais pour parler au blond. D'autant que ce qu'il avait entendu en arrivant le troublait plus qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir.

« Alors, tu vas être un gentil petit serpent et ramper hors d'ici. J'ai des choses à régler avec Draco. »

Quand Ron vit les poings dudit serpent se serrer et son regard devenir dangereux, il se promit d'intervenir si cela devait dégénérer. M'enfin… Vu la manière dont les deux hommes se toisaient, ce n'était plus une alternative, mais une certitude.

Il n'avait jamais vu Severus Snape et Sirius Black se battre, probablement parce qu'un médiateur s'interposait toujours, mais, et ce même si Sirius ne semblait pas en état, il ne voulait pas qu'un bain de sang baptise le sol de sa cuisine.

Il était le seul « homme » de cette maison, et il se fit un devoir de le rappeler.

« Écoutez vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de se chercher des poux ! Nous sommes tous ici pour régler un problème et ce n'est pas les insultes qui nous aiderons. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir amener ici Weasley ? demanda Severus en se détournant une fois de plus de Sirius. »

« Parce qu'il le fallait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries !? intervint brusquement Draco. »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, et ses yeux pleins de fureur en étaient la preuve.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Si je m'en souviens bien, c'est TOI Malfoy qui est venu t'épancher sur notre pallier hier au soir, répliqua Ron exaspéré. C'est TOI qui est venu pleurer dans nos bras et… »

« Et quoi ? Ça vous donnait le droit de faire cela !? coupa le blond hors de lui. Je n'ai jamais autorisé vos museaux de belettes à venir me sniffer le cul ! »

Avant qu'Hermione, ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, ait pu esquisser un geste, Ron s'était approché vivement de Draco et lui avait administré une gifle monumentale. Le blond ainsi que les autres, en resta coi.

« Tu deviens grossier, fait attention ! reprit le rouquin. Si nous avons fait cela c'est parce que tu comptes pour nous Draco. Tu es notre ami, et tu avais besoin de notre aide ! Peut-être que cela te paraît sans gêne, mais on ne pouvait pas regarder un autre de nos amis sombrer comme ça ! Tu commençais à devenir aussi con que Sirius ! Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse hein ? Qu'on reste là, la bouche grande ouverte à gober des mouches, pendant que toi tu t'enfonçais sous nos yeux ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez perdu de gens comme ça ? Tu crois qu'on a envie de te laisser faire comme l'autre abruti de cabot !? HEIN ?! cria-t-il en pointant Sirius du doigt. »

Ron était méconnaissable. Draco ne savait quoi répondre, au même titre qu'Hermione, Severus ou Sirius, qui grogna à la comparaison douteuse de Ron. Le rouquin, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, prenait les devants et osait dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Il ne se contentait plus de se justifier, mais d'énoncer des faits.

Tous ces mois passés à se morfondre, tous ces mois d'inquiétudes pour Sirius, la nuit éprouvante passée au côté de Draco, les remarques irritantes et les questions agaçantes, l'angoisse tapie au fond de lui, sa peine dissimulée de perdre encore ceux auxquels il tenait… Tout cela remontait en bloc le long de sa gorge et ce nœud énorme se démêlait enfin au travers de ses lèvres.

Il se mit face à Draco et à Sirius.

« Sirius, nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps pour l'aider, reprit-il. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, et ça nous a tous bouffé ! Tu sais ce que c'est de se sentir impuissant, alors ne viens pas me faire de leçon de morale ! Harry n'est plus là, et nous ressentons tous le même manque, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter en bloc ceux qui restent ! Ceux qui sont là pour vous ouvrir les bras et qui vous aiment malgré tout ! On ne fait pas ça par plaisir, on ne fait pas ça pour vous faire chier tous les deux, on fait ça parce que nous sommes vos amis, nous aussi. Nous sommes là nous aussi, nous souffrons nous aussi… Alors oui, OUI bordel de merde on se mêle de vos affaires, OUI on te snife le cul, mais merde, merde, MERDE ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Sur ces mots pleins d'éloquence, il tourna les talons et sortis de la pièce, sous le regard exorbités des autres. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence étrange, avant qu'Hermione ne quitte elle aussi les lieux, rejoignant son fiancé, sans ajouter un mot. Elle considérait que tout venait d'être dit et ne jugeait pas utile de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ce fut Severus qui reprit la parole.

« Bien, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec ces deux idiots de Gryffondor, je vous laisse. De toute façon, Draco tu connais déjà mon point de vue et je ne crois pas avoir à te l'expliquer à nouveau. »

« Et je croyais t'avoir dit ce que j'en pensais, répliqua le blond. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de poursuivre cette mascarade. »

« Ce n'est plus mon problème désormais, Draco. C'est celui de Black et le tien. Si tu tiens à effacer définitivement ton ardoise, je crois que c'est le bon moment, conclu-t-il avant de s'en aller. »

Draco, énervé voulu le suivre, mais il fut retenu par son ancien amant.

« Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il. »

« Non. »

Le blond irrité, tenta de se dégager, mais en vain. La poigne de Sirius était ferme, ce qui surprit un peu Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de résistance.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! répéta Draco un peu plus fort. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! »

Sirius l'attira à lui et le poussa contre la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle Draco fut obligée de s'appuyer.

« Et moi, je ne suis pas de ton avis ! »

« Je croyais pourtant que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, lui lança Draco avec un sourire ironique. »

« C'est le cas, mais –s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le blond amorcer un geste pour s'en aller- il faut que nous parlions. »

« Et parler de quoi hein ? De ton désir subit de retrouver le monde des hommes ? De ton hypocrisie, de ta méchanceté ? Ou encore de la manière dont tu m'as jeté hier ? Ou non, mieux encore, tu as entendu parler de ma cuite et tu es venu me faire une leçon de morale, hein **tonton **? Merci, mais non merci ! »

Draco était froid, sauvage et plus que contrarié. Il s'adressait à Sirius avec tout le cynisme et toute l'antipathie dont il pouvait faire preuve… L'animagus comprit très vite que le jeune Serpentard n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

En même temps, comment faire simple quand tout était déjà si compliqué. Il était préférable d'aller droit au but pour ne pas perdre de temps en tergiversations.

« Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tout à coup tu t'es mis à parler à Harry ? »

Draco se raidit aussitôt. Il venait de réaliser la bourde qu'il avait faite… Bien que parler d'Harry à Sirius puisse être la solution à tous ses problèmes, il ne pouvait pas et pour deux raisons…. La première : cela ne résoudrait en réalité qu'une seule petite partie de ses problèmes, la plus grosse étant ses sentiments envers _l'autre là_. La seconde : Sirius ne le croirait sûrement pas, ou le croirait fou s'il venait à le lui révéler, d'autant qu'Harry alias Sieur Potter l'emmerdeur n'allait pas se montrer. Il en était certain.

Alors, à quoi bon le faire si c'était pour s'enliser encore dans plus problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. D'autant que…

« Tu étais là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il. »

« Non. »

Draco en fut soulagé. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Sirius soit au courant de ses sentiments… Les fameux sentiments que son parrain voulait qu'il révèle au grand jour. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas, bien évidemment, parce que… Parce que voilà, c'est tout ! Point à la ligne.

Évidemment, Sirius venait de mentir. Il avait tout entendu… Du moins, il avait en avait suffisamment entendu pour comprendre ce dont Severus parlait avant de s'en aller. Seulement, il ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet. Savoir que Draco pouvait encore l'aimer avait été un choc pour lui. Son cœur avait soudain bondi dans sa poitrine, lui coupant momentanément le souffle et lui tordant l'estomac.

Il en avait été si bouleversé qu'il avait dû prendre appui sur le chambranle de la porte, ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher. Cela avait remué beaucoup trop de chose en lui. Des choses qui rendaient son cœur léger parce qu'il croyait que Draco ne l'aimait plus, des choses qui lui redonnaient espoir, parce qu'il croyait que Draco ne l'aimait plus, des choses qui lui faisaient sentir des millions de papillons dans son ventre, parce qu'il croyait que Draco ne l'aimait plus, des choses qui lui faisaient terriblement peur, parce qu'il croyait que Draco ne l'aimait plus.

Tant que Draco le haïssait, il avait encore ses points de repère. Toutes les anciennes questions auxquelles il avait répondu en le rejetant par le passé revenaient en force dans son esprit. Avait-il le droit d'aimer Draco ? Pourrait-il seulement le rendre heureux ? Lui un quadragénaire vieillissant et malpropre… Un souvenir remonta à la surface et il s'y perdit pendant quelques secondes…

_Allongé entre les draps, Draco __blotti__ dans ses bras avec sa tête sagement __posée__ sur son épaule, Sirius prit la parole. Ils venaient de passer une nuit fantastique… Malgré tout, son cœur voulait être rassuré… _

_« Je peux te poser une question ? » _

_« Oui. » _

_« Est-ce que je suis vieux ? » _

_« Oui. » _

_« Est-ce que je suis négligé ? » _

_« Oui. » _

_« Est-ce que j'ai mauvais caractère ? » _

_« Oui. » _

_« Et toi tu t'en fiche ? » _

_« Oui. » _

_Draco leva un visage souriant, et __conclut__ la conversation par un tendre baiser. _

L'animagus secoua brièvement la tête, et il se rendit compte que le blond lui parlait.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je sais bien que c'est complètement fou, poursuivit Draco sans s'être aperçu du blanc de son interlocuteur, mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'Harry est près de nous et qu'il… Qu'il veille sur nous. »

Cela prit quelques secondes à Sirius pour revenir à la réalité.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu lui parlais tout à l'heure, dit-il enfin. Tu crois qu'il est là… Mais tu te trompes, poursuivit le brun en baissant les yeux, tu te trompes parce que… Parce qu'Harry est mort. Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. C'est irrémédiable et il faut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête. »

« Et toi il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi ! répliqua le Serpentard. Nous ne cherchons pas tous à noyer notre désespoir dans le silence et le rejet des autres ! Harry est mort mais il est là, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur, et grâce à ça, il ne disparaîtra jamais définitivement. »

Sirius en fut remué, son cœur s'agita et son estomac se serra. Comment le souvenir d'Harry pourrait-il rester impérissable au fond de son cœur après ce qui s'était passé. Il avait juré de le protéger… Il ne l'avait pas fait… Il n'avait plus le droit de penser à Harry comme à un être cher, il avait perdu ce droit le jour de sa mort. Le jour de sa trahison.

« Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il ébranlé. Tu ne comprends décidément rien à ce qui se passe. »

« Oh non, non, non, lança Draco en secouant la tête, tu ne m'auras pas avec ton cinéma de veuf éploré. Arrête un peu de broyer du noir et de te morfondre sur ton propre sort ! Ta foutue culpabilité commence à sévèrement me courir sur le haricot, Sirius. »

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots que Draco se retrouva brutalement saisi par les épaules, le regard noir de Sirius férocement planté dans le sien.

« Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Draco ? cria-t-il. EST-CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?! »

Le blond était effrayé, mais quelque part la colère de Sirius attisa la sienne et il répliqua tout aussi fort.

« NON ! Non je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'autodétruis comme ça ? Explique-moi puisque tu es le SEUL à comprendre ! »

« Parce que je l'ai tué, merde ! répondit l'animagus les yeux humides. J'ai tué Harry ! »

Draco grimaça lorsque la poigne de Sirius se resserra sur ses épaules, mais il se força à faire abstraction de la douleur.

« Tssk… Encore cette foutue culpa… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, coupa le brun. Quand j'ai dit que j'ai tué Harry, ce n'est pas une simple figure de style ! Ma culpabilité est parfaitement justifiée parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'Harry est mort ! À cause de moi, tu comprends ? »

Les paroles de Sirius étaient si virulentes, elles semblaient si sincères que Draco eut réellement peur cette fois. Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues ne mentaient pas, elles non plus. Le blond avait vraiment peur de comprendre enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, mais c'était la première fois depuis le décès d'Harry que l'homme qui lui broyait les épaules pleurait la mort de son filleul.

C'était la première fois que Sirius se laissait complètement aller, depuis la mort d'Harry. Dans le sens, où il exprimait enfin à voix haute ce qu'il avait tenté d'enterrer pendant des mois. Alors Draco l'écouta épancher sa peine…

« Ce jour-là, j'avais le temps de le sauver… Je pouvais le faire… Quand Voldemort a lancé le sort, j'étais suffisamment proche d'Harry pour lui éviter de mourir. Il me suffisait de le pousser sur le côté pour prendre moi-même le sort, mais… Mais j'ai hésité. J'ai hésité pendant une seconde et ce fut une seconde de trop. J'avais peur de mourir, je crevais de trouille… Pendant cette seconde j'ai trahi Harry, parce que je ne voulais pas mourir à sa place. J'avais pourtant promis de le protéger, je l'avais promis à James, à Lily, à Remus… Je leur avais promis de prendre soin d'Harry et de me sacrifier pour lui s'il le fallait, mais je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse. À cause de ma lâcheté, Harry est mort… À cause de moi, il est tombé… Il a fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Alors, dis-moi Draco… Maintenant que tu sais toute la vérité, donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que mes remords n'aient pas lieu d'être ? »

Le blond soupira et détourna légèrement les yeux, essayant soigneusement d'éviter de montrer les tremblements de ses épaules.

Tout au fond de lui, il était complètement secoué, mais il se forçait à ne pas le montrer… Il sentait que Sirius venait de faire un pas énorme, et il ne voulait pas ruiner ces efforts par un acte qu'il estimait imprudent pour le moment. S'il commençait à s'appesantir sur le sort de l'animagus, cela le conforterait dans ses choix. En imageant un peu cela pourrait donner la parfaite réplique d'une princesse enfermée à vie dans une haute tour inaccessible.

Bref ! Bien qu'il soit remué jusqu'aux tripes, car enfin l'abcès venait d'être percé, il jugea préférable de ne rien montrer de ses véritables émotions, au risque de perdre le peu d'avance qu'il venait d'avoir. Certes, il avait juré de ne plus s'occuper de Sirius, mais l'homme face à lui chamboulait tant et tant son esprit que son cœur avait pris le relais, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, mais il n'était pas l'heure de débattre sur ce sujet.

« Si j'avais la réponse, souffla-t-il, la vie serait moins compliquée. »

Sirius sourit amèrement. Quelque part, il en était sûr. Il savait qu'une fois la vérité sortie de sa bouche, personne n'allait pouvoir le comprendre… Et puis qu'espérait-il de toute façon ? Que Draco ait la réponse à toutes ses interrogations et qu'il l'aide ? Lui qui justement, estimait ne pas avoir besoin d'aide… Et surtout pas de celle de Draco.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas te donner une bonne raison de jeter tes stupides remords aux orties, poursuivit le Serpentard, mais je peux t'en donner plusieurs qui feront la différence, Sirius. »

« Si tu comptes me ressortir le fameux « Qu'est-ce que les autres peuvent bien penser de toi, maintenant ? », singea-t-il en croisant les bras, je te préviens tout de suite, ça ne marchera pas. Inutile d'user ta langue pour ça. »

_J'ai bien envie de l'user à autre chose_, songea Draco en appréciant secrètement la moue boudeuse de son ancien amant.

Écarquillant les yeux, il se reprit aussitôt, se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées, mais surtout, se demandant d'où lui venait une telle réflexion ? Bref !

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que les gens ont très vite envie de te laisser tomber Sirius, répliqua-t-il avec humeur, tu es incapable d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. »

« C'est toi qui me parles de bonne volonté Draco ? s'énerva l'animagus. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Ce n'est pas toi qui quelques minutes auparavant, jurais contre vents et marées que tu ne voulais plus de moi ?... Enfin, je veux dire, se reprit-il vivement, maudissant les rougeurs que prenaient ses joues, que tu ne voulais plus m'aider. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais ne releva pas. Il pressentait que la conversation allait durer plus que quelques heures s'ils s'engageaient sur cette voie-là.

« C'est le cas, mais tu m'as posé une question et je tiens à y répondre. Tu dis que tu as tué Harry, que t'as lâcheté est la cause de sa mort, mais moi je dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Que si tu t'étais jeté sur lui, vous seriez probablement morts tous les deux, ou qu'Harry aurait sûrement tout fait pour ne prendre qu'à lui seul le sort… Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui se cerait passé si tu l'avais fait Sirius. Tu ne peux pas te déclarer coupable d'un crime qui n'en est pas un. Avoir peur est un sentiment parfaitement humain, et en tant qu'homme il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas restreindre ou contrôler… C'est comme ça. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour une chose aussi futile ! »

« La mort d'Harry n'est pas quelque chose de futile ! s'emporta Sirius. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se récria Draco. C'est ta culpabilité qui est futile ! Ce sont tous ces murs que tu as bâtis autour de toi qui le sont ! Parce qu'Harry ne t'en voudra jamais d'être mort ! Harry ne considèrera jamais que tu es la cause de son décès. C'est Voldemort qui a lancé le sort, pas toi ! Souviens-t-en. Alors oui, peut-être avais-tu le temps de le sauver, c'est ce que tu penses, mais tu apprendras qu'il y a une énorme différence entre l'esprit et la réalité ! Parce qu'en réalité tu ne sais même pas si tu aurais réellement eu le temps de le sauver, tu ne sais pas ce qui se serait vraiment passé ! Alors arrête un peu de te torturer pour quelque chose que tu ne sauras jamais ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se détourna de Draco. Les épaules basses, il s'éloigna du blond et posa ses mains sur l'évier en poussant un profond soupir.

« Qui te dis qu'Harry ne me hait pas hein ? »

Parce qu'il est revenu d'outre-tombe pour t'aider à trouver le bonheur, voulu répondre Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Parce que je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-il à la place. »

Un rire sarcastique sortit de la gorge de l'animagus, qui secoua la tête.

« Et tu crois que ça me rassure ? »

« Tu dois me faire confiance, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? Quand tu es entré dans ma vie, tu as tout bouleversé, tout chamboulé, tout mélangé… Comme une tornade tu as tout balayé sur ton passage, et cela vaut pour le passé comme pour le présent. Chaque fois que je bâtissais une frontière entre toi et moi tu parvenais à la franchir, chaque fois que je mettais de la distance entre nous, tu réussissais à me rejoindre… et moi… moi dans toute l'histoire, je n'ai jamais été capable de te repousser. Tu as été mon péché… _et tu le seras pour le restant de mes jours_, conclut-il dans un murmure. »

Draco baissa les yeux, le cœur serré dans un étau.

« Pourtant par le passé, c'est bien toi qui m'a jeté non ? Hier, c'est toi aussi qui m'a jeté… Alors ne viens pas plaider la faiblesse, quand tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai… »

Sirius, les yeux fermés et la tête relevée vers le plafond, soupira.

« Je t'ai parlé de ma raison, mais t'ais-je parlé de mon cœur ? »

Draco se figea, alors que devant à lui, Sirius se retournait pour lui faire face.

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

« Ouhla… Ça commence à devenir chaud. »

« Weasley, je vous prierais de nous dispenser de vos commentaires disgracieux. »

« Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites-là ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas espionner sans vergogne ni morale un couple d'imbéciles heureux ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé si votre grand-mère volait sur un balai Weasley, alors fichez-moi la paix. »

« Bon taisez-vous tous les deux. Ça commence à devenir torride là-bas… »

« Miss Granger, à moins que nous n'ayons pas la même définition du mot torride, je crois que vous vous trompez… Ils ne font que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui d'ailleurs donne à Black un air constipé assez répugnant. »

« Professeur, c'est justement dans le regard que tout se passe, ils font l'amour avec leurs yeux, là, regardez donc… »

« Mais je regarde, je regarde, et je _vois_ que nous n'avons définitivement pas la même définition du mot torride… Et de l'acte sexuel. Bonne chance pour votre future portée… »

« … »

« Pourquoi rougissez-vous Weasley ? »

« Suffit ! Si vous continuez à faire autant de bruit, ils finiront par nous découvrir… »

« Il n'y a aucune raison à cela, Miss Granger. S'ils ne passent pas à l'acte, ils ne sauront rien. Car je n'aurais pas à tuer Black pour avoir posé ses mains sur **mon** filleul sous **mes** yeux et votre fiancé n'aura aucune hémorragie nasale. »

« Hey ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Je ne suis pas une petite nature moi ! »

« Certes, mais le sang qui s'accumule dans vos joues depuis tout à l'heure finira bien par sortir quelque part non ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Votre caractère n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années. »

« Evidemment. La seule chose qui a changé est le fait que je ne puisse plus vous mettre de retenue pour insolence, Miss Granger. »

« Je n'aime pas votre humour. »

« Qui a dit que c'était de l'humour ? »

« Mione, on ne peut vraiment pas le fiche dehors maintenant ? »

« Courageux mais pas téméraire, n'est-ce pas _Ronny _? »

« Oh par pitié professeur, ne m'appelez pas comme ça, j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps. »

« Tant qu'ils ne sont pas sexuels… »

« … »

« … »

« Très bien, je retire ce que je viens de dire. »

« Et vous faites bien, car… Aah ! Oh… Euh… Oui, hem… Chérie ? »

« Certes, certes… »

« Weasley poussez-vous de là, je ne vois plus rien ! Et… Granger ? Pourquoi sortez-vous votre baguette ? »

« C'est pour votre bien professeur et pour le bien de Sirius et Draco également… »

« Pardon ? »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda fébrilement Draco. »

Sirius, une expression indéfinissable plaquée sur le visage, s'avançait lentement vers lui. Les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son regard le rendaient encore plus troublant, car il était quasi impossible de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment précis. Sirius semblait… non il était très perturbé, et ce fait n'arrangeait en rien le petit frisson d'angoisse qui parcourait le corps de Draco, en le voyant se rapprocher ainsi de lui.

« Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

Sirius ressemblait à un félin prêt à attaquer. Les babines retroussées dans un petit rictus, les yeux pétillants d'une vie nouvelle, les narines frémissantes… Il avait tout du prédateur.

_Maître Renard __par__ l'odeur alléché…_

Draco se sentait très, très mal à l'aise, d'un coup. Plus encore que lorsque Sirius avait évoqué le mot « cœur ».

…_Lui tint __à__ peu près ce langage. _

« Tu es beau Draco, tu l'as toujours été. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai senti quelque chose m'attirer vers toi. Je t'ai immédiatement trouvé sublime, bien que je sache au fond de moi que tu faisais partie de la lignée des Black. J'ai senti le poison du désir se diluer dans mes veines, jusqu'à m'asservir totalement. A partir de là, j'ai commencé à perdre un peu la tête… Puis encore un peu, et encore un peu… Jusqu'à ce que je sente le manteau de la folie se refermer complètement sur moi. »

Sirius était désormais tout près de Draco et le blond n'arrivait pas à bouger. Le regard de cet homme semblait clouer ses jambes au sol et maintenir son corps dans un étau, pas désagréable ni douloureux, mais très angoissant. Il tenta de repousser l'animagus en posant ses mains sur son torse, mais ce dernier s'en saisit et en profita pour se plaquer entièrement contre lui.

_Le Renard s'en saisit, et dit : "Mon bon Monsieur, apprenez que tout flatteur, vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute :_

Et à peine Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester que Sirius la lui happa vivement, l'entraînant dans un baiser plein de passion.

_Cette leçon vaut bien un _baiser_, sans doute. "_(1)

Il avait les yeux totalement écarquillés. Son corps était paralysé, mais un courant électrique puissant venait de le traverser en entier, galvanisant chaque cellule de son corps. Son esprit hurlait de tous ses poumons que « non » il ne voulait pas de ce baiser, mais son cœur suppliait pour le contraire. Cela faisait si longtemps que Draco n'avait pas goûté aux lèvres pleines de cet homme, bien qu'elles soient un peu gercées. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le poids de l'animagus entraver chacun de ses mouvements pour l'emprisonner dans un tourbillon de sensations plus affolantes les unes que les autres…. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le corps de Sirius se presser ainsi contre le sien.

Il semblait à Draco que le monde entier tournait devant ses yeux, et plus la langue de Sirius enlaçait la sienne, moins le monde avait de sens… Il était entrain de perdre la notion de la réalité, mais son esprit, peu disposé à perdre ainsi la raison, fit sonner l'alarme.

Le blond ferma les yeux, goûtant encore un peu de la saveur épicée de Sirius, avant de puiser dans ses réserves de forces pour le repousser le plus loin possible de lui.

_Le Corbeau, honteux et confus, jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus._

« La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi Sirius, dit-il en haletant. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, s'il te plaît. »

L'animagus baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Je n'ai pas chercher à te manipuler Draco, souffla-t-il. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça… J'ai perdu la tête, pardonne-moi, mais tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre à quel point tu me rends fou. Avec toi je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser, je ne sais plus quoi penser, parce que rien que te voir me met dans un état de stress incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle face à son premier amant, alors que je suis un homme bon sang ! Je suis un homme et j'agis comme une gamine. »

Draco, senti son cœur bondir à ces mots. Etait-ce un « _je t'aime _» à demi-mot ?

Certes, il ne voulait pas trop y croire. Il ne voulait pas mettre la charrue avec les bœufs, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sirius, mais… Ce qu'il venait de lui dire le rendait et sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, très heureux. Il maudit cette faiblesse, car bien que la joie remplît son cœur, elle ne compensait pas le passé.

Il aimait Sirius. Il l'avait toujours aimé et il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, mais il avait trop souffert de sa maladresse en amour, pour s'y plonger encore sans envisager la situation sous tous les angles. Il s'était déjà jeté une première fois à corps perdu dans une relation qui lui fut à terme dévastatrice, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de recommencer.

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, comme on dit.

Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Hier encore, Sirius le jetait comme le pire des malpropres et là, il lui volait un baiser juste après s'être épanché avec virulence sur son sort de pseudo meurtrier. Draco ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler tout ça d'un coup… Sirius lui avait rogné les ailes autrefois, il ne voulait pas se les faire carrément couper, cette fois-ci.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit, reprit Sirius. Je… J'ai bien conscience d'être un idiot perturbé et complètement fou, mais… Enfin, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai… j'ai beaucoup de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, du coup je fais n'importe quoi et je ne sais plus ni ce que je dis, ni ce que je fais. Je sais très bien que ça ne justifie pas mes actes, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis désolé pour… Pour tout. »

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai envie de faire, répondit Draco hésitant. »

Là, Sirius prit peur. Brusquement, comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing, il réalisa que la source de tous ses problèmes était sa peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. C'était devenu une phobie, et cette dernière l'avait conduite à renoncer aux autres pour ne plus souffrir. Quand on ne possède rien, on ne perd rien, se disait-il. Mais aujourd'hui, cette solution ne lui convenait plus. Il n'avait plus envie d'abandonner ce à quoi il tenait le plus.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il en retour. Je ne veux plus perdre les gens auxquels je tiens…. »

Le Serpentard tressailli, surpris par ces mots. Sirius s'en remettait-il vraiment à lui ? Il était tenté de refuser mais les derniers évènements ne lui simplifiaient pas la tâche. Sirius paraissait complètement désemparé. Il lui faisait l'effet d'un petit garçon qui cherche le réconfort de sa mère. Il était totalement différent du Sirius arrogant et maladif de la veille… Draco ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il ne se sentait pas le courage de laisser tomber l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je t'aime toujours Sirius, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pour le moment, tu es perdu et je ne veux pas t'embrouiller davantage. Je veux que tu retrouves tous tes esprits, et une fois que cela sera fait… Nous en rediscuterons. Je… »

Il ne put continuer de parler, car Sirius prit d'un brusque tremblement, tomba à genoux, les bras resserrés autour de lui, le corps penché en avant.

« Ne me laisse pas, marmonnait-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie… »

_**Votre bonheur à Sirius et à toi ne dépend pas de moi.**_

Choqué, Draco traversa la pièce en deux enjambées et s'agenouilla près de lui, l'enlaçant aussitôt. Tout en le pressant contre lui et en lui caressant les cheveux, il lui souffla des mots de réconfort.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser Sirius… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me perdras pas. Je suis là… Calme-toi… »

Sirius se perdit dans une litanie de suppliques, et cela prit du temps à Draco avant qu'il ne parvienne à le tranquilliser. L'homme tremblant entre ses bras, n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'animagus hostile de ces dernières semaines. L'homme tremblant entre ses bras, lui rappelait celui, charmant et charmeur, qu'il avait connu à l'époque de la guerre… Pas un Sirius effrayé et dérangé, non. Mais un Sirius humain, tout simplement.

L'homme qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements, l'homme qui perdait son souffle dans son cou, n'était pas celui qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais celui qu'il aimait et Draco avait bien l'intention de le garder cette fois. De le guérir… parce que Sirius, l'acceptait enfin.

Le Serpentard le serra plus étroitement contre lui et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi, épuisé. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Sirius sortait tout juste d'une longue et pénible convalescence, qui l'avait beaucoup affaibli. Draco sourit, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Hermione, Ron et son parrain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement sur trois masses de corps qui s'effondrèrent pêle-mêle sur le sol.

Les yeux écarquillés, avec Sirius toujours profondément endormi dans ses bras, Draco observa le trio de clowns qui se tortillaient devant lui. Severus, les yeux bandés, était pris en sandwich entre les jambes écartées d'une Hermione aplatie contre le carrelage de la cuisine et un Ron le chevauchant d'une bien étrange manière.

Son parrain toujours empêtré entre Hermione et Ron, releva la tête et siffla : « Ne dis rien Draco, SURTOUT ne dis rien ! »

Le Serpentard blond obéit et s'abstint de commenter le spectacle plus risible qu'indécent qui se jouait devant ses yeux. De toute façon, après avoir vu Severus coincé comme une tranche de jambon entre les deux autres avec en plus, un bandeau sur les yeux, il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait **pas** savoir. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil affligé, celui qui signifiait « _plus crétin tu meurs _».

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

**Un mois plus tard. **

_« Foutaises !! »_

_« Parrain, soit plus discret s'il te plaît. Sirius dort encore. »_

_« Draco, ce que je viens d'entendre __exclut__ totalement toute forme de discrétion. S'il c'était agi d'un autre sujet, j'aurais effectivement pu modérer ma réaction, mais là, avoue quand même qu'elle est légitime. »_

_« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits. »_

_« Pff... Comment peux-tu seulement rester calme ? Ce qu'elle vient de dire est complètement stupide ! Potter ne peut pas être revenu d'entre les morts ! »_

_« Dis donc… »_

_« Bah, tu la connais, elle est absolument convaincue que son intelligence justifie entièrement la moindre de ses paroles, même si cela relève de la bêtise absolue. »_

_« DIS DONC… »_

_« Je ne peux qu'approuver ce que tu viens de dire. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur sa santé mentale, je n'en ai plus aucun désormais. Elle est folle. Cette fille est folle. En même temps, c'est une Gryffondor… »_

_« OH VOUS DEUX ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu vulgaire de parler de quelqu'un à la troisième personne, en particulier quand elle est face à vous ? Et je vous prierais Professeur, d'éviter les préjugés douteux ! »_

_« Ce ne sont pas des préjugés Miss Granger, mais des certitudes. Il est universellement prouvé que la confrérie des Gryffondor est tarée. Et ce n'est que lorsque l'on aura retrouvé le médicomage qui a pratiqué l'ablation de votre cerveau que je consentirais peut-être à vous envisager à nouveau comme quelqu'un de normal. »_

« **HAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça ? **»

Un sourire franc de Draco suffit à répondre à la question et Harry repartit dans un énorme fou rire.

« **Ça ne m'étonne pas, mais je dois t'avouer que la réaction de Snape me surprend quand même. D'eux tous, c'était la personne la plus ****prompte**** à croire à mon retour… **»

« Oui… Il a toujours pensé que les Potter étaient increvables. En même temps, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

Harry voleta près de Draco et s'installa à ses côtés.

« **Que c'est-t-il passé ensuite ? **»

« Et bien ce fut difficile, mais j'ai réussi à tous les persuader que tu n'étais vivant que dans mon esprit et… Draco posa sa main là où se trouvait le cœur d'Harry avant d'ajouter,… Ici aussi. Surtout ici. »

Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire embarrassé, mais ses joues rougissantes montraient à quel point il était touché.

« M'enfin, reprit le blond en haussant les épaules, ça c'était **après** qu'ils aient décidé de camper sur ta tombe trois semaines d'affilée. Ils étaient certain que tu finirais par te montrer… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, sauf peut-être…»

Les deux garçons se sourirent mutuellement au souvenir de la semaine passée…

« **Je n'ai pas pu y résister. C'était tellement tentant, avoua Harry avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Ron est vraiment la cible idéale pour ce genre de farce, et puis il ronflait sur ma tombe. Il m'empêchait de **_**reposer en paix**_**…** »

« Ton jeu de mot est douteux Potter, commenta Draco en levant un sourcil. »

Harry gloussa et haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« **On ne se refait pas**, répondit-il… »

« Pauvre Ron, tu aurais pu éviter les orteils quand même, reprit le Serpentard. »

« **C'est de là qu'il est le plus sensible, et puis il a fini par s'en remettre non ? **»

« Oui bien sûr, sauf que maintenant, il se méfie des papillons…»

Le rire clair d'Harry s'éleva une fois encore dans l'air, le faisant s'adosser sur le marbre gris de sa stèle.

« **Bah, peut-être que comme ça il oubliera sa phobie des araignées**, souffla-t-il en regardant le ciel. »

Draco sourit et s'allongea de tout son long près du fantôme. Posant sa tête près de la cuisse d'Harry, il perdit sa main dans la volute de fumée qui composait sa jambe. Il aimait la sensation de fraîcheur qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps traversait celui, fantomatique, du Gryffondor. Il avait l'impression de le toucher et de le sentir, malgré son allure spectrale.

Une façon comme une autre de se rapprocher davantage du brun.

Un silence apaisant meubla l'atmosphère pendant quelques longues minutes, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« **J'ai été très heureux de le revoir… Il avait l'air d'aller bien. **»

« Oui… Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir se recueillir sur ta tombe sans faire une crise d'angoisse, mais ça lui a ôté un poids du cœur. Il était vraiment dans un sale état, mais il a finalement réussi à faire face et à affronter ses démons. Il a encore un peu de mal, mais il va beaucoup mieux. Il a retrouvé du poil de la bête et Severus pique une crise de nerf presque tous les jours maintenant. »

« **C'est la preuve irréfutable que Sirius va mieux**, gloussa Harry avant d'ajouter, **et ceci grâce à toi blondinet. **»

Draco rougit et pour cacher son embarras, il détourna son visage. Sauf que les adorables rougeurs qui coloraient ses jours satinées n'échappèrent pas aux lunettes de faucon d'Harry. Ce dernier s'installa plus confortablement, s'allongeant près du blond et posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

« **Ne fait pas ton timide Draco, tu sais bien que j'ai raison. C'est grâce à toi que Sirius à retrouver l'envie de vivre… **»

« C'est uniquement parce qu'il a oublié sa stupide culpabilité envers toi et parce qu'il a retrouvé son goût douteux de faire des farces idiotes à mon parrain, c'est tout. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« **Et d'après toi, qui lui a permis d'oublier sa culpabilité ? Qui lui a fait retrouver son amour des farces idiotes, si ce n'est toi, hein ?** »

Draco ne répondit pas, plongeant sa tête dans ses avant-bras repliés sous lui.

Un drôle de sentiment venait de l'envahir et il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier. Il venait d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer sous peu. Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

Il serra les paupières quand il sentit la fraîcheur du spectre d'Harry envelopper son dos et ses épaules. Les mains du brun vinrent caresser ses tempes, filant les cheveux blonds et doux, redescendant lentement le long des bras pour l'enlacer avec une affection effrayante.

Effrayante, parce qu'une telle manifestation de tendresse de la part d'Harry était mauvais signe, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

Draco tremblait et même les paroles de réconfort d'Harry n'arrivaient pas à le calmer.

« Je ne suis pas heureux, murmura-t-il le visage toujours caché. Je ne suis pas du tout heureux. »

« **Si tu l'es blondinet, je le sais. »**

« Non c'est faux… »

« **Sirius t'aime et tu le sais. Tu le sais parce que je l'ai vu dans tes sourires, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, je l'ai senti dans ton corps… Tout ton être ****frémit**** de bonheur Draco et si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, moi si. » **

Le blond se tassa un peu plus sur lui, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Harry avait raison, Draco était heureux et ce bien que rien ne soit tout à fait réglé entre Sirius et lui. Il restait encore des murs à briser, des marches à construire et des portes à ouvrir… Il leur restait encore à tous les deux, beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais…

Sirius et lui étaient heureux.

Au fond de leurs cœurs, bien qu'ils sachent que la route allait être longue, ils se sentaient enfin en paix avec eux-mêmes et capable de trouver le bonheur ensemble.

Mais ce constat en amenait un autre beaucoup moins joyeux…

« Tu vas partir hein ? Même si je te dis que j'ai encore besoin de toi tu vas t'en aller… »

« … »

« Je te déteste Potter… »

« … »

« Je te déteste parce que tu me fais subir le pire des sorts… »

« … »

« Te rends-tu comptes de la douleur que cela représente de perdre un être cher _deux fois _? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal ? »

« … »

« Quels mensonges faut-il que j'invente pour que tu restes, hein Potter ? »

« … »

« Potter ?... Potter ?... HARRY ! »

Draco se redressa d'un coup, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant désespérément le fantôme ou ne serais-ce même que la silhouette fantomatique d'Harry, mais en vain.

Il avait disparu. Il était parti…

Définitivement cette fois. Draco pouvait le sentir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

_**Je ne pouvais pas y rester avant d'avoir **__**accompli**__** ma dernière tâche.**_

Et il l'avait fait.

Draco avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios lorsque ce moment arriverait… Mais il n'avait pas pensé que… Que ce connard !

Ce sale petit binoclard ! Cet empoté de nid d'oiseaux ! Ce Gryffondor de pacotille ! Ce pouilleux de Potty ! Ce balafré d'emmerdeur ! Ce Saint à la gomme ! Ce… Ce…

Cet idiot de Potter, allait partir dans un mot.

Sans un au revoir.

Sans un adieu.

Et ça faisait mal.

Ça faisait plus mal que la première fois…

Parce que la première fois, il avait réussi à ne pas pleurer.

« Harry… Crétin ! »

**SBDMSBDMSBDM**

Il ferma les yeux avant de lever son visage vers le ciel et d'apprécier les gouttelettes de pluie qui frappait doucement son visage.

Il se souvenait qu'Harry aimait beaucoup ce temps.

Un ciel gris, une légère averse qui trempe un peu les vêtements et une fine bruine au ras du sol pour appuyer l'ambiance grisâtre. Après une matinée chaude, les fins d'après-midi pluvieuses étaient plus que bienvenues.

Il se souvenait que dans ces circonstances, Harry aimait beaucoup se rendre sur cette petite colline. Car de là, il pouvait voir Poudlard dans son ensemble, et son reflet miroiter dans les eaux calmes du lac. L'air y était plus frais, plus vivifiant et moins lourd.

Remus aussi appréciait cet endroit… James et Lily aussi…

C'était un peu le point de rendez-vous de la famille Potter-Maraudeur…

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu… Lui n'aimait pas particulièrement les endroits calmes. À l'époque il préférait les lieux surpeuplés, pleins de garçons et de filles à séduire. Des lieux pleins de vie et d'animation.

_Des lieux de débauches Siri_, gloussait souvent son meilleur ami à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, venir ici l'apaisait. Cela lui rappelait nombre de souvenirs heureux et la solitude qu'il éprouvait à cet instant n'était pas pesante, au contraire.

Un craquement de brindilles derrière lui, le fit sourire. Il entendit d'abord des pas légers, puis sentis un parfum un peu sucré, un peu épicé lui chatouiller les narines. Alors il imagina sans peine la personne qui exhalait une telle odeur.

Grand, blond… Des yeux d'une couleur semblable au mercure… Une bouche fine et rose qui maniait aussi bien le sarcasme que l'indécence et la tendresse… Un corps un peu trop fin qui dissimulait néanmoins quelques abdominaux et muscles fermes…

Un homme pour qui son cœur battait la chamade à chaque regard qu'il lui lançait, à chaque sourire qu'il lui offrait…

« Tu es en retard, dit-il sans chercher à cacher son sourire heureux. »

« J'avais quelque chose à finir avant, répondit le blond, tu m'en veux ? »

Sirius attendit qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui, pour lui lancer un regard espiègle. Draco souleva un sourcil interrogateur, auquel un sourire coquin répondit. Bien vite la main de Sirius se posa sur la nuque du blond et il l'attira à lui, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble.

« Non, tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il. »

Draco sourit, puis posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'animagus. Ses gestes tendres et cette manière de lui ouvrir son cœur était toute récente, et il en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait, sans jamais les repousser.

« Je suis heureux, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Il sentit la main de Sirius se crisper un peu sur son épaule, avant de se détendre et de la lui caresser avec douceur.

« Moi aussi… Et cette fois, je ferais tout pour qu'on y arrive ensemble, toi et moi. »

_**THE END n.n**_

**(1) **: Bon Vous l'aurez compris j'ai remplacé le mot « fromage » par « baiser ». La Fontaine doit se retourner dans sa tombe lol, mais bon… Sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça très amusant. Quant à savoir pourquoi j'y ai pensé, ne me demandez pas, je n'en sais rien moi-même n.n… Honnêtement je ne pense pas que la situation entre Draco et Sirius ait vraiment un rapport avec la fable, cependant mon cerveau tordu et très illogique parfois en a décidé ainsi… Et vu qu'il est déjà bien atteint, je n'ai pas voulu l'endommager d'avantage en réfléchissant sur le pourquoi du comment de cette comparaison… n.n''

Et voilà °v°…

Ici se termine cette petite aventure et… Attendez… _- Lis son contrat et marmonne-_ …Merde, j'avais oublié le lemon… Chiotte ! Bon je fais quoi ? Un épilogue ? … Oh et puis zut ! Personne ne s'en apercevra et puis, je ne peux pas rajouter un lemon maintenant, ça va casser la continuité de mon texte et ça va me faire un chapitre beaucoup trop long et… -_Se fige soudain en sentant pointé sur le bout de son nez un bazooka énorme et une machette __lui caresser la nuque_ - Euh… En fait, y'aura un épilogue finalement n.n… _-La machette se place sous sa gorge-_ ET un LEMON, bien entendu… **Un BON GROS LEMON **!

J'espère que vous serez présent au rendez-vous.

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
